Choices
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to my fic Eye for an Eye, Kahlan is on her way to Aydindril with Tristan to stop a possible revolt. Will Richard come to his senses before he loses everything that he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Choices

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: ** M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic Eye for an Eye, Kahlan is on her way to Aydindril with Tristan. Will Richard come to his senses before he loses everything that he loves?

**Chapter 1**

Shafts of golden sunlight streamed through the window and spilling across the wooden floor, tiny motes of dust seemingly sparkling in the air like pale glitter. The soft meows of a cat outside drifted through the open window, carried on the cool spring breeze.

Cyrus Lang sat back in his chair at his desk with a weary sigh, his tired eyes wandering to the nearby window beside him. A soft smile graced his lips, deepening the fine lines around his mouth as he watched some children play.

His smile grew as his little granddaughter Lysria giggled in delight as she ran after the ball, her little legs taking her as fast as she could possibly go. Her golden curls shone like the sun itself above her, bouncing on her shoulders as she ran. Even from here, Cyrus could see the way her clear blue eyes sparkled brightly in delight.

He couldn't stop the chuckle that rose to his lips as he watched her take on two boys both bigger and older than her in the game they were playing, not the least bit intimidated or afraid. It reminded him so much of his beloved daughter.

His laughter swiftly died on his lips, his amusement fading with the reminder of his only child, his precious Elera. Tears quickly formed in his eyes, his heart hardening even further with the bitter hatred and rage that continually consumed him ever since that horrible day.

He slowly stood to his feet, groaning as he paused to rub his arthritic knee. He shuffled over to the window and leaned on the ledge as he continued to watch her. He ground his teeth as he drew a deep breath, basking in his simmering fury, allowing it to flood his veins and fuel his resolve.

His fingers tightened as they curled more firmly around the window ledge, his fingernails digging deep into the worn wood. His nostrils flared as he reviewed his plans in his mind once again, his smile returning to his lips as he waved at his granddaughter who had suddenly noticed him watching her.

If things continued to proceed as planned, Aydindril would soon be ruled by someone far more capable of leading an empire than a vile Rahl. And if his plans truly succeeded, there would no longer be another living Rahl on the face of the earth.

XXX

Kahlan stared out over the grassy plains, the tall green blades that appeared to wave to and fro with the shifting winds that caused her hair to whip in her face. It seemed to stretch on and on to the very ends of the earth itself, but she knew better. She'd travelled these territories for over two years, following her Seeker in their quest.

It felt good to be out in the open again, away from the daily routines of palace life and the heavy responsibilities that those roles as leaders of an Empire always seemed to carry with it. It was a weighty mantle to carry at times, one that she was thankful to shed for only a few moments.

While she loved her life and the titles bestowed upon her by the good spirits, she loved this part most of all, being back on her horse and seeing the people that she had sworn her life to protect and to care for at all cost.

She closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath and absorbing the fresh clean air, the smell of spring that infused it. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself as the familiar stirrings of heartache and loneliness quickly reminded her of all that she had left behind her.

The ache in her chest had become a permanent companion even before she'd packed up some of her things as well as her children and left the People's Palace for her homeland. The fact that her father, Mistress Rachel and Katrina had come along with her hadn't helped ease the ache very much, but it did provide a measure of security knowing they were there to help her with the children.

Five days. That was how long ago it had been since she'd left her husband and the friends that she considered her family behind. Each day that passed by made it feel like an eternity.

The thought of them felt like a deadly blade of a dagger twisting even deeper into her chest as she allowed her sad gaze to wander over the distant horizon, wishing that she would see Richard riding towards them on the black stallion that she had given him as a wedding present well over a year ago.

If she closed her eyes, she could practically see him riding towards her, so very handsome and noble. She could picture the hilt of the Sword of Truth resting in its scabbard glinting brightly in the afternoon sunlight. She would see that smile that she loved on his lips, his eyes gleaming brightly as he drew near.

But she knew he wasn't coming. Not this time.

For the last five days she'd been watching, waiting and secretly hoping that he would let go of his anger with her as well as his stubborn pride. And every day since she'd left, she'd seen nothing but shrinking mountains and growing plains as they began to leave D'Hara behind.

A tangled knot of emotions sat like a jagged rock in the pit of her stomach, leaving her to wonder as to the true state of her marriage to Richard; if he'd ever be able to forgive her, to look her in the eyes again…to still love her.

She did not for one moment regret going after him, risking her life to save to him. While heartbroken over the loss of their baby, she knew in her heart that she had done what was right, what was necessary. Richard was destined for great things, prophesied to stop the villainous ruin that continually attempted to creep up into the world.

While he didn't believe it or hold to prophecy, it didn't make it any less true or his continued rule as the Lord Rahl of the D'Haran Empire any less necessary.

Kahlan momentarily closed her eyes fighting back the tears that formed behind them, threatening to overwhelm her. She just prayed that he would come to see that, would come to know that it had been her deep love for him that had sent her after him and it was love that was taking her away from him now.

She knew that he needed time to think, time away from her to come to terms with all the horrible tragedies that had come to pass over the last several months, blind-siding them and shaking them to their core. He had lost a little boy that he'd had no knowledge of his existence, turning his very world upside down.

On top of that, their twin daughters had been kidnapped, the courtyard destroyed and lives lost. He'd been kidnapped and tortured by Sangria only to watch her lose their unborn child that he had made with her only to return home to find a man that she'd been betrothed to there waiting for them, wanting her to return to Aydindril with him.

He wouldn't even let her explain, would barely even look at her. That was what almost hurt the worst. The way he could barely even make eye contact with her as if she no longer held the same place in his heart that she once did, as if he was repulsed by her very presence in his life.

That wasn't something she couldn't live with.

Feeling a gentle tug on the hem of her skirt, Kahlan looked down to see Paige standing next to her, her sweet angelic face gazing up at her. She immediately leaned over and picked her up, taking her daughter into her arms.

"Dada," Paige whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Dada."

Kahlan's eyes fell closed as her anguish rose in her throat causing her to tighten her hold on her toddler. "I know, my little Princess," she softly replied, pressing her lips against her cheek. "I miss him very much too."

She held her daughter, determined to keep the persistent tears from reaching her eyes. She needed to present a strong impression, hold her heart together for her children as well as for Aydindril. They all needed her to be strong right now more than ever.

Mistress Rachel stood several feet away from her, her arms crossed as she watched the Mother Confessor with growing concern. She was beyond furious with Lord Rahl for letting her leave like this, but even more so for not coming after her.

This was his family, his very life that he was allowing to slip right through his fingers and if he wasn't careful it would be forever. She knew…understood just how deeply Richard and Kahlan's love truly ran, how they would sacrifice everything just to save the other.

Somehow, for some unknown reason she didn't understand, the pain ran too deep, the guilt too wide for love to conquer this time.

Rachel couldn't possibly imagine what could've happened to tear them apart like this, what could keep Lord Rahl from coming after his wife and children. All she knew was that Kahlan went to Caprice to rescue him and the next she knew, Kahlan's leaving with Prince Tristan Kabay for Aydindril a brokenhearted mess.

Kahlan tried her best to hide it, but Rachel could see the pain that cut like a violent rift right through her heart, could feel the intense aching void in her that the separation from Lord Rahl had created. She hoped that Richard was just as miserable as Kahlan was if not more so. It would serve him right.

Rachel instantly tensed as she felt someone approaching from behind. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Tristan Kabay. As much as she wanted to dislike the man, she found her opinion of him slowly changing every day that passed.

He seemed to have a genuine concern and affection for Kahlan that she hoped was sincere for his sake. If he had anything to do with the trouble in Kahlan's marriage, he would find out the hard way how an agile actually worked.

"What is she doing?" Tristan softly asked as he came to stand beside the Mord'Sith.

"Searching for Lord Rahl, hoping that he is coming," Rachel replied, her scowl deepening with her anger.

"I fear she is just getting her hopes up," he admitted.

"I fear the moment when she stops looking for him," Rachel confessed.

Tristan drew a deep breath, sadly shaking his head. "I can't help but feel that some of this is my fault."

"Why?" Rachel asked, turning to face him. "What did you do?"

"Practically begged Kahlan to come to Aydindril with me," he admitted, his blue eyes focused on his former betrothed. "I went about this all wrong. I should've started out by meeting with Lord Rahl instead, but I thought it would be easier talking to Kahlan since we basically grew up together and she knows Aydindril so well."

"Lord Rahl wasn't here for you to even talk to," Rachel pointed out. "Besides, you said there was unrest brewing in Aydindril. That is not something that can be ignored for too long."

"I know," he agreed. "I just hope that we make it back before something terrible happens."

Before she could respond, Tristan made his way to where Kahlan was standing, his hands in his pockets. Rachel watched as he came to a stop beside the Mother Confessor, his arm moving to her shoulders in silent comfort.

She was going to have to keep an eye on him, make sure that he didn't take this opportunity to further break apart Richard and Kahlan's marriage. So far, he'd proven himself admirable, keeping a respectful distance from Kahlan and doing nothing that would spark any rumors, but she wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Feeling an arm around her, Kahlan looked up into Tristan's mesmerizing blue eyes, the concern she found swimming there creating a wave of guilt that suddenly rose up within her. She knew everyone was growing more and more worried about her with every passing day.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan," he said, rubbing her arm. "I know that you hoped that Richard would follow us."

"It's foolish of me," she replied, adjusting her hold on Paige who had fallen asleep in her arms against her chest. "We both have duties to attend to. I can't expect him to just drop everything to follow after me."

Tristan's chest clenched painfully with her words. He knew she and Richard were deeply in love, but the knowledge of it didn't make his heart hurt any less. He would forever love Kahlan no matter what direction life took them.

"It's not foolish, Kahlan," he told her. "Love is never foolish."

"Thank you, Tristan," she said, forcing a smile that never quite reached her blue eyes that still swam with so much pain. "I'm afraid that I may have hurt Richard far more than he is able to forgive this time."

"What happened?" he prompted her, tentativeness coloring his voice. "I don't mean to pry into your life, but you've barely eaten or spoken since we left the People's Palace. I'm worried about you, Kahlan."

She released a weary sigh, knowing her friend deserved an explanation. "I…I was carrying Richard's child when I went to Caprice to rescue him," she admitted. "I…lost our baby and Richard blames me for it now."

The unexpected news hit him hard as if he'd been punched in the gut. "Kahlan, I'm so very sorry."

"Thank you, but I knew the risk and I took it anyway," she sadly said, tears suddenly burning unbidden in her eyes over the little life that she and Richard had made, the life that she had lost. "Sangria demanded that I alone come for Richard or she would kill him. I couldn't let that happen to him so I went despite everyone telling me not to. I had to, Tristan. There was no other way."

"It's not your fault," he insisted, tightening his hold around her shoulders. "You were put in a terrible position, a decision that you never should've been forced to make."

"I wish that Richard could see it that way," she softly replied. "Unfortunately, he's furious first for risking my life for him and second for putting our unborn child at risk. And that's on top of everything else that he's already had to deal with recently."

"So he'd rather have had Sangria just kill him, force you to go on without your husband and your children without a father, the D'Haran Empire without their leader?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, fingertips reaching up to brush away unwanted tears of hurt, tears of loss. "I couldn't live with that, knowing that there was something that I could've done to save him and not do it. I'm afraid it's been a point of volatile contention between us ever since I met him. He's allowed to risk death for me, but I'm not allowed to do the same for him."

"I'm so sorry," he murmured again, his heart breaking for her. "I'm sure my appearance certainly didn't help things, did it?"

"No, but it wouldn't have changed things between Richard and me," Kahlan shook her head, thoughtfully hooking a raven lock of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I can't just sit back and do nothing if Aydindril is truly in trouble. It's my home no matter where I am."

"Doesn't Richard believe me that he's in danger of a violent revolt threatening the D'Haran Empire, threatening him?"

"Yes, but he feels an army should've been sent instead of me going to try to handle it myself," she admitted. "I think he feels that I need to trust Edmond to handle this yet unconfirmed threat to Aydindril."

"I really think you being there could go a long way in helping to stifle any stirrings of an uprising," Tristan pursed his lips, letting his arm finally fall from Kahlan's shoulder as he considered her words. "Thank you for coming with me, Kahlan. I know how much more difficult I've made it now for you to work things out with Richard, but I'm positive your presence could make an immense difference."

"My marriage isn't over yet," she said with a sudden feisty determination that brought a smile of remembrance to Tristan's lips. "I will allow him to wallow in his anger and self-pity for only so long before I'll step in and force him to see that he can't expect me to just sit back and do nothing when his life is threatened. Our love goes both ways. We are a team, leaning and depending on one another."

"That's the Kahlan I remember," he smiled with great pride. "You never did let anyone get away with anything before stepping in and knocking some heads together."

Kahlan found herself laughing with his response despite the intense ache that gripped her heart. "You make me sound like such a tyrant."

"Not in the least," he smirked at her with admiration, his blue eyes gleaming brightly. "You're just not someone that I would want to anger or tangle with."

"That's only because you learned that the hard way," she smiled in return, gently patting Paige's back as she held her.

Tristan visibly grimaced with the reminder of a time long ago and yet seemed just like yesterday in some ways. "Don't remind me, Kahlan Amnell," he groaned in protest. "It was not one of my finer moments."

"Being taken down by a girl in a sword fight is nothing to be ashamed of, Tristan," she teased, her eyes sparkling now with amusement. "Besides, you hadn't hit your growth spurt yet. I had almost three inches on you at the time."

"Thank you for pointing that out," he frowned in feigned annoyance. "It wasn't too long after that I finally began to grow and never looked back."

"Now look at you," she grinned. "You're a good foot taller than me."

"I bet I could easily take you in another sword fight," he challenged her.

Kahlan shook her head in amusement. "You're on, Kabay," she shot back with equal determination. "You want to try to take down a poor defenseless mother of three then be my guest."

It was Tristan's turn to chuckle at Kahlan's response. "You are anything but defenseless, Mother Confessor," he laughed, crossing his arms against his chest. "You will find that I've become quite competent in my fighting skills since my early days."

"Then you have yourself a fight," she promised him. "It'll be fun to challenge you again. How many hours did we spend out there practicing in the hot sun?"

"More than I care to remember," he shook his head. "I thought my father was relentless, but Edmund was even worse. How I got wrangled into being your sparring partner is still lost on me."

"I have no idea either," she groaned as they turned to head back to their party. "It'll be so good to see Edmund again. It's been far too long. I hope that nothing is wrong with him. It would hurt me deeply to find him ailing or be forced to remove him from leadership."

"I hope it doesn't come to that either," he nodded his head in agreement.

Kahlan looked from Tristan to find her father waiting by the carriage with Priya in his arms and Katrina holding a sleeping Aiden. Nearing them, it warmed her heart to see her father with her children and yet she couldn't help the fierce longing for Richard that forever simmered in her soul, renewing the ache inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cara huffed, hooking her hair beyond her ear and cursing under her breath as she slammed another drawer closed. She stomped around the expansive bedroom, her green-eyed gaze throwing daggers at anything and everything in her path.

She made her way to a pile of clothes still lying on the bed that needed to be folded, throwing them left and right and letting them fly, landing wherever they may. So engrossed in her rampage, she didn't even notice the tall handsome man leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed watching her with great amusement.

Clothes lay scattered everywhere on their bed as well as the floor by the time the angry Mord'Sith was done. He continued to study her as she suddenly dropped to all fours on the floor, looking beneath their large bed.

"Cara," he called to her.

Her name fell on deaf ears as she continued to search, a frustrated growl abruptly filling the air as she got to her feet and began ripping the covers off of the bed, oblivious to her husband's presence in the room with her.

"Cara!" he called a little more sharply, causing her to suddenly stop just as a pillow sailed through the air, landing harmlessly at Garren's feet.

"What?" she nearly yelled, somewhat chagrinned to have been caught in the middle of her tirade through their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Garren asked as he leaned over and picked up the fallen pillow.

"I can't find Caiden's blanket anywhere," Cara huffed; her scowl deepening as she surveyed the mess that she had just created. It only added to her building anger.

Garren bit back a smile at his wife's obvious annoyance as he walked over to the foot of the bed and pulled out a blue blanket from under one of his shirts. He calmly held it out to her, his smile breaking through as she snatched it out of his hand with a look that could've melted ice.

She marched past him with the blanket in hand to fetch her son who was crying in the other room. Picking him up, she carried a crying Caiden back into the bedroom, wrapping his favorite blanket around his little body.

Garren immediately went to her, taking his son into his arms. "Hey there, little man," he cooed. "What's the matter?"

Caiden quickly snuggled deeper into his father's protective hold on him, sniffling and whimpering softly. Garren leaned down, pressing his lips to his son's forehead as he patted his back. He turned his attention back to his irritated wife who was beginning to pick up all the clothes off of the floor.

"Cara, what's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Nothing," she frowned as she continued to put the clothes back on the bed, avoiding meeting his intense gaze. "I just couldn't find Caiden's favorite blanket."

"Cara, I know you better than that," he pressed, making his way to her. "Talk to me."

Cara ground her teeth as she fought to contain the ire and frustration inside, knowing deep down that Garren wasn't the source of her anger and didn't deserve having it unleashed upon him. "I'm just furious with Richard for being such a…"

"Careful, not in front of the baby," he admonished her with a smirk.

"How could he just let Kahlan walk away like that?" she yelled. "They've been gone for nearly five days and he acts like nothing even happened. He should've gone after his family, not stay here and act like everything is just fine."

"I agree, but he's hiding his feelings behind his duty," he replied. "This is eating him alive."

"What do you mean?" she frowned as she finally looked at him. "Did he say something to you?"

"No," he shook his head. "He's not really talking to anyone right now, but I can see it in his eyes. He's dying a little more every day that passes."

"All I see is anger in his eyes," she huffed as she began folding the clothes, a scowl firmly on her lips. "He's definitely not himself, but he won't listen to anyone let alone talk. Stubborn mule."

"I think this time apart will actually do them some good, allow them both time to heal from everything that has happened to them," he explained. "They just survived a horrible tragedy, one that I can't even begin to imagine having to go through. It's going to take some time for them to move past this."

"I still think he is wrong for not going after Kahlan," she spat out. "I would've thought by now that he'd have figured out he was wrong and be heading to Aydindril at this moment."

"I think given time, Richard will see how wrong he has been acting," Garren thoughtfully replied. "Right now, though, he's hurting too much to see much of anything else. All he can see is the pain."

"Well, he better get his head on straight before he loses everything if he hasn't already," Cara stated.

"Richard and Kahlan love each other too much to be able to live without one another," he insisted as he patted Caiden's back. "I'm sure they'll eventually be able to work through all of this."

"Well, they can't very well work through it with Richard here at the People's Palace and Kahlan in Aydindril," Cara replied, turning towards him and pointing a finger at him. "And I don't trust that Prince Tristan either. He's up to something. I just don't know what it is."

"I'm worried that he's after Kahlan," Garren reluctantly admitted.

"I should have gone with her," Cara groused as she began pacing, suddenly forgetting the laundry. "I can't believe I let her go alone with that home wrecker."

Garren stepped in front of his wife to stop her pacing, wanting to get her full attention. "Now wait a moment," he cautioned her. "First of all, Kahlan's far from alone. Rachel, Katrina, Frederick, and a dozen soldiers of the First File are with her.

"Second of all, Richard and Kahlan's marital problems aren't exactly Tristan's fault. It's a combination of events and circumstances that were brewing before Tristan even showed up here in D'Hara."

"Well, Tristan showing up in D'Hara certainly hasn't helped any," Cara sourly replied, folding her arms against her chest. "Richard was none too pleased to find out about him."

"No, Tristan's sudden appearance didn't help at all," he agreed. "He didn't pick the best time to suddenly show up, but if Aydindril is truly in trouble then he didn't exactly have much of a choice."

"I thought you didn't like Tristan Kabay and yet here you are defending him to me."

"No, I don't like him nor do I trust him, but at the same time I'm not going to place the blame for everything that's happened on him especially without knowing more about what is really going on."

Cara released an angry breath as she leaned forward in exasperation, pressing her forehead against his muscular chest. He tilted down, kissing the top of her head as an arm snaked its way around her petite waist.

"I'm really scared, Garren," she softly confessed. "I've never seen things this bad between them before. It…it's unsettling."

"I know what you mean," he murmured, tightening his hold on his wife as he held his now sleeping son. "Their love seems so indestructible, an absolute constant that can't ever break or falter, but even they are not immune to the same problems that can befall every marriage."

Cara sighed heavily before finally tilting her head back to look up at her handsome husband's face. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier being forced to sit back and watch it all fall apart, knowing your closest friends are making the wrong choices and there is nothing we can do about it."

"I have a good feeling that Richard will come to his senses and do whatever it takes to fix everything with Kahlan. Besides, we're not completely helpless. We may need to step in soon and see what we can do to push things along."

"Richard better do it soon or I'll remind him what an agiel feels like all the way back to Aydindril."

"Hmmm…I love your feistiness," he muttered with a grin, leaning in and kissing her. "You know you can do whatever you feel you need to do to me any time you want."

Cara chuckled softly against his lips, her hand sliding up into his black wavy hair. "Oh you think so, do you?" she breathed against his mouth. "Didn't we do that last night?"

It was Garren's turn to laugh as she seductively kissed the stubble along his jaw. "I'm not sure," he murmured. "Maybe you had better remind me again just in case I've forgotten some details."

"Don't you have afternoon patrol to attend to?" she asked, her fingers already working to remove his shirt from his breeches.

"Holland took the afternoon shift for me," he grinned, pleased by the lustful look that flashed across his wife's beautiful face with the news. "He thought I should spend some much needed time with my wife and son."

"Remind me to thank Holland later," she practically purred, an almost predatory darkness flooding her green eyes as she ran her hands up under his shirt and over his chiseled chest. It sent a shiver of sweet anticipation up the Commander's spine.

"Don't move," he ordered her, moving quickly to take his sleeping son back to his room.

He softly closed the door behind him before swiftly capturing his wife in his arms and throwing her down onto the bed causing her to cry out in surprise. Cara immediately sat up, meeting her husband half way as he began to settle over her, bending her knees for him.

Right now, she was going to shove aside her worry for her friends and worry about meeting her and her husband's needs. If Richard didn't do something soon, though, she was going to drag him all the way to Aydindril herself if she had to.

XXX

Richard sat at his desk reviewing the latest reports that Holland had dropped by his office before starting the afternoon patrol of the People's Palace. He forced himself to reread the first sentence for at least the fifth time before he finally gave up and laid the paper down.

He sank back in his chair, rubbing his eyes that burned from lack of sleep, releasing a frustrated sigh. He turned to gaze out the nearby window that overlooked the gardens, wishing more than anything that he'd see Kahlan out there playing with their children like she had done many times in the past.

His heart constricted so painfully in his chest that he could barely suppress the gasping sob that attempted to escape his throat, nearly strangling him. He swallowed it down, refusing to give it voice as he allowed his anger and hurt to once again replace the loneliness that had become a part of him since Kahlan had left with their children five days ago.

It felt like a year since he'd last seen them, since he'd played with his girls or held his son in his arms. It felt like a lifetime or more since he'd been able to taste Kahlan's lips or feel the sensual press of her soft skin against his. He ached to lose himself in her sapphire blue eyes or see that smile she saved for no one else but him.

But she had made her choice, deciding to go to Aydindril with Prince Tristan and leaving him behind. Just thinking of that man near his wife turned his blood to liquid fire in his veins, igniting his jealousy and fueling his anger like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Why hadn't she told him that she had been engaged to be married before she'd left to search for him in Westland? Did she still have feelings for this man, wishing that she'd chosen to marry Tristan when she'd returned to Aydindril instead of marrying him?

His mind wouldn't let it go, refused to give him a moment of respite from the agonizing pain that consumed him, the questions that continued to crash over him. Sleep was restless, filled with dreams of Kahlan being seduced by Tristan or nightmares filled with Sangria torturing Kahlan and stealing the little life inside of her that they had made together.

Richard suddenly drew a shuddering breath, feeling ill to his core as he remembered the blood that had pooled at Kahlan's feet in that horrifying moment, their precious baby lost to them forever because Kahlan had chosen to come after him.

His fury flared hotly again from deep in his soul, his rage washing through him like hot lava causing his insides to tremble. Kahlan never should have come after him, risking her life or the life of their unborn child. It had been far too dangerous, the risk too great and the price too high.

It was horrible enough to have lost their baby, but to come so close to losing Kahlan as well would have been more than he could've possibly begun to accept. How did she expect him to be able to live without her if something happened to her, raise their children without her? He wasn't worth losing her or their baby over.

Kahlan was irreplaceable to him.

A sudden knock at his door pulled him from his tormented thoughts. He turned his dark stormy gaze from the window to the tall lanky figure filling the doorway. He didn't bother waiting to be invited in, instead making his way to Richard's desk and sitting down in the chair across from the Lord Rahl.

"How are you holding up, my boy?" Zedd asked, knowing the answer before his grandson even spoke. It was written all over his face and brewing darkly in his eyes.

"I'm fine," his clipped response filled the air as he cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter in his chair, trying to force himself to focus on his work once more.

Zedd studied him for a long moment, the wrinkles on his face deepening with his frown. "Richard, you and I both know that is far from the truth," he replied, his voice firm, the patience and understanding he'd shown for the last five days since Kahlan left with his great grandchildren gone now as well.

"Zedd, I don't want to talk about it," Richard angrily snapped, leveling his beloved grandfather with a heated glare that would've silenced most, sending them cowering away to the shadows, but Zedd refused to budge. Not this time.

"You're going to talk about it whether you like it or not," Zedd yelled at him. "I've allowed you to wallow in your self-pity and brooding anger for five days now, but it's time to get over your foolish pride and do something about this mess that you've helped create."

Richard suddenly leapt to his feet, his fury nearly exploding with his grandfather's words. "Me?" he hissed, his chest beginning to heave with the extent of the emotions storming inside of him and threatening to tear him apart. "I am not the one who put our unborn child's life at risk. I am not the one who hid a prior engagement to someone else. I am not the one who decided to leave with our children, choosing to go back to Aydindril with someone other than me.

"I didn't leave her behind, Zedd! Kahlan left me behind and I'm not about go after her or try to force her to change her mind! She obviously chose Tristan over me!"

Zedd put his hands on his knees, pushing himself up onto his feet again. "Well, you're wrong on almost every single point, but at least we're finally getting somewhere. This is the most emotion I've seen in you since Kahlan left. Now, maybe we can finally get somewhere with all of this."

Richard stared at him for several long moments, his nostrils flaring as he fought to regain some semblance of control once more but it was beyond difficult. His head was hammering relentlessly, had been since the day Kahlan walked out of his life with his children, matching the fierce pounding ache in his heart.

He finally turned his back to his grandfather, moving to stand before the window instead. "I'm not in the mood to talk about this, Zedd," he bit out, crossing his arms over his chest, his jaw clenched almost painfully with the anger teeming inside of him.

There was a part of him that wanted to race out of here and chase Kahlan down, to grab hold of her and tell her never to leave him ever again, but he couldn't do that. She had made her choice, leaving for Aydindril with Tristan and leaving him behind.

The ramifications of that choice stole his breath and nearly buckled his knees. His life was truly over in every way imaginable.

"Richard, I know you're hurting, but you have to remember that Kahlan is hurting too," Zedd continued despite his grandson's refusal to talk. He wasn't about to let this go no matter how furious Richard became with him. "She was put in a horrible position, having to choose between her husband and her unborn baby as well as her own life. You have no idea how deeply that decision hurt her and yet she knew she couldn't let you die, not when she could do something to save you."

"Yes, she's so hurt she took my children and left for Aydindril with another man," he fumed, his hands curling into tight fists of jealous rage. "Kahlan left me, Zedd."

"Is that what you really think?" Zedd demanded to know, his own anger building with Richard's brooding. He was allowing his emotions to cloud his thinking, causing him to lose his focus…lose himself. "She didn't leave you for another man. Kahlan went with Tristan to take care of trouble in Aydindril."

"Trouble that Commander Holland could've handled on his own," the Seeker shot back, accusation filling his voice.

Zedd came to stand behind him, crossing his bony arms against his chest. "You don't know that, Richard. Prince Tristan came all this way to speak personally to Kahlan about the trouble brewing there, worried about Edmund. He wouldn't have come all that way if it hadn't been serious."

"Or he just wants Kahlan for himself," he bit out with venom. "Why didn't she tell me about her engagement to Tristan?"

"Because it meant nothing to her," Zedd replied. "You are the one she loves, Richard, the one that she married and had children with. You are the one that she chose. She loves you more than her own life. You know that in your heart."

"And yet I'm the one that she left behind," he fumed. "The moment Tristan shows up she runs off to Aydindril, no questions asked."

"Are you finished pouting like a petulant little child or are you ready to act like an adult, Richard?" Zedd yelled at him. "Yes, you have been through more anguish and torment than anyone can possibly imagine.

"You lost a son you didn't even know existed, your twins were kidnapped, your family targeted by seers. You were captured and tortured and forced to watch her do the same to your wife while she lost your unborn baby.

"You came home to find a man who was once in love with your wife waiting to escort her back to Aydindril in order to save it. You've had your world turned upside down, inside out, and nearly destroyed. No one could possibly blame you for losing your direction, but it's time to get your head back on straight and figure out how you're going to fix your life as well as your marriage.

"Kahlan is hurting no less than you. You pushed her away for weeks after Michael's death. She was forced to make an impossible decision, causing you both the life of your baby because of her choice. She chose you, Richard, because she loves you, didn't want to go on in life without you or your children without their father.

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the exact same thing for her if the tables had been turned."

Richard bristled with every word that came from his grandfather's mouth, each syllable cutting deeper and deeper as Zedd painfully peeled back each layer of hurt and anguish that had damaged his heart. His back was ram-rod straight, a sneer twisting his lips.

He could barely breathe, tears suddenly stinging his eyes but he refused to allow them to fall. His heart was pounding so hard as he stared out into the empty garden, a ball left behind by his girls resting forgotten beneath the stone bench Kahlan always loved to sit on.

Zedd studied him for a long moment, knowing his words were finally getting through to him. "Think about it," he said before turning to leave his grandson alone again, pausing at the door to look back at him. "You are a good man, Richard. You alone have the ability to get back what you think you've lost, but you need to be brave enough to take that next step."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Richard made his way to his quarters, his legs heavy with exhaustion and his dark eyes set straight ahead of him. He barely acknowledged the greetings from those on the night shift patrolling the Palace or the staff hard at work cleaning and preparing everything for the following day.

His mind was still swimming with all the things that Zedd had said to him earlier this afternoon, his heart still in a vice-grip that made it more than difficult to draw a breath. He clenched his fists as he drew nearer to his suite…the quarters he shared with Kahlan or at least used to.

Except that she was no longer here, his children gone with her.

If he knew for certain she was coming back to him, if things weren't so messed up, he might…might…be able to survive their absence. With the way things had been left, though, he could barely put one foot in front of the other let alone think straight.

His throat tightened painfully with the thought as he opened the door, attempting to draw a breath that always seemed to refuse to come before entering. He'd been avoiding returning here each day until he absolutely had to since Kahlan had left, leaving his suite before the sun rose and not returning until long after it had set.

It hurt too much to be in here, the memories too vivid, too overwhelming…the loss far too real.

Richard closed the door behind him, the immediate silence that surrounded him unnerving as he stood still as a statue, willing himself to remain in complete control. His eyes fell closed as he breathed deeply; inhaling Kahlan's scent that still lingered in their quarters and in his heart.

He swore he could hear her singing softly as she rocked Aiden to sleep, could hear the giggles and squeals of delight of his twin little girls. He thought for sure he could feel the soft whisper of Kahlan's breath pulsating against his face as she always paused for just a brief flicker of time before finally kissing him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't real. None of it was real. Kahlan was not here and neither were his children, the very people who were the center of his world. They were gone and he had done absolutely nothing to try to stop her from leaving him.

Opening his eyes, Richard slowly made his way towards his bedchambers, the need for sleep driving him on despite the heaviness in his legs and in his heart. He unbuckled his sword from his waist, tossing it into a nearby chair before making his way to his son's room.

He stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe, studying the empty room sitting so silently before him. The smell of baby powder still permeated the air, some of Aiden's things having been left behind waiting for his eventual return…if they ever came back to him.

He walked over to the bassinet, picking up one of Aiden's blankets that had been left behind. He lifted it to his face, inhaling deeply and smiling softly to himself with the familiar scent of his son. There was just something so special and unique about a baby's smell. It was one that he had come to love ever since the birth of his daughters.

He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner, the one he had made especially for Kahlan when she had been carrying their twins. He held the blanket in his lap, his fingers absentmindedly caressing the soft material as he felt himself being sucked even deeper into the cyclone of his tormented thoughts.

By the time he would be able to see Aiden again, he wouldn't be a little baby any more. He'd probably be close to a year old, walking and beginning to talk and not even knowing who his father was…just like Michael had been.

The thought caused a stray tear to suddenly break free from his eyes. He bitterly wiped it away before setting the blanket down and moving onto Paige and Priya's room, needing to see something of theirs even if he couldn't actually hold his little girls.

A sad smile slowly broke across his face as he remembered all the laughter that always filled this room, the games and the bedtime stories, comforting the fearful tears from bad nightmares as well as the kisses and 'I love you' wishes.

He slowly walked over to their beds, gently running his fingers over the coverlet. Paige and Priya were both so much like their mother, reminding him of her more and more every day as they grew, their respective personalities showing themselves.

He loved how his children were so much like Kahlan, adored seeing her in their sweet little expressions, in their contagious giggles and in their mischievousness, although Kahlan swore up and down the last one was entirely their father.

He chuckled softly despite himself, remembering so well that night. He had been holding Kahlan close against him after having just made love, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat and limbs a tangled mess of love and lust for one another. They had been lying in bed, talking about their children when he had pointed out how mischievous their girls were.

Kahlan had adamantly denied that they had gotten it from her, certain that it could have only come from Richard. The debate had turned into a tickling war between them that had ended rather heatedly with another round of passionate love making.

Turning with the memory still so vivid in his mind, Richard scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration, doing his best to keep the tears at bay as he made his way towards the empty bed waiting for him.

He sat down on the edge of it, releasing a ragged breath as he bent over and began removing his boots. He sat there for a long moment, his gaze wandering around the bedchamber that he shared with Kahlan, recounting all the love that they had made, the passionate kisses exchanged, the whispered dreams of a future together shared.

He didn't even bother removing the rest of his clothes, choosing rather to just crawl under the covers and welcome the exhaustion that tugged so heavily on his senses. Although he dreaded closing his eyes knowing that nightmares would only come, he couldn't help but begin to succumb to sleep's firm pull.

He reached over to the other side of the bed, his fingers slowly running over the cool sheets that greeted him, the emptiness he found matching the hollow ache in his chest. He grabbed hold of Kahlan's pillow, wrapping his arms around it and clutching it against his body as if it was his only link to her. He pressed his face into it, absorbing her scent as thoughts of her constantly stormed through his mind.

He wondered where she was at that moment, what she was doing. Was she even thinking about him? Wondering how he was or she too preoccupied with Tristan to even bother thinking of him?

Despite how angry and hurt he was with her for coming to Caprice to save him, Richard knew he could never deny the love for her that would always consume him or reject what beat in his heart for her. She had captured it the moment he had discovered her running through his woods that fateful day, had found his life that day. He had been finally made complete.

"I love you, Kahlan," he murmured as the tears began to escape unbidden, disappearing into her pillow.

He was going to have to find a way to come to terms with everything that had happened to him…to them…if he ever wanted to get her back. He couldn't live without her and yet he couldn't help the fierce pain that spiked through him knowing that she had left for Aydindril with Tristan after having just lost their baby.

Why couldn't she have stayed for just a few more days, given him some time to process all that had happened to them so that he could fix things between them? Why couldn't she have let him send Commander Holland to Aydindril to gather more information instead of racing into the situation without having any valid knowledge about what was happening there?

He thought about sending a journey book message to Edmund to see what information he might be able to glean from the trouble brewing there. He wanted to make sure that Edmund knew Kahlan was on her way and to make sure he did everything in his power to keep her and his children safe at all cost, but he couldn't risk it if Edmund was somehow under some sort of magical spell.

Guilt suddenly rose in his throat, knowing that it had been his responsibility to keep his wife and children safe and he had failed them. He should have gone with them, made sure his family was taken care of. Instead, he had left them in the care of another man who was more than likely still in love with his wife.

Richard's fingers curled, digging deeper into his pillow as the tears fell faster, his insides churning painfully with the guilt and anger raging inside of him. So much had been taken from him over the last several weeks, so much that he couldn't bear it a moment longer.

And now, he had lost the most precious thing in this world to him – his Kahlan and his family.

XXX

Kahlan sat all alone on a grassy outcropping that overlooked the expansive plain below. The night was an endless sea of stars, the moon a bright ball shining so bright in the sky and casting an ethereal glow on everything it could reach.

She pulled her knees up close to her chest with a weary sigh, wrapping her arms around her legs as she stared up into the vast expanse overhead. She couldn't help wondering what Richard was doing at that moment. Was he even thinking of her at all? Cared about her anymore?

She knew that she had hurt him deeply by coming after him, losing their baby the way that she had. And she was more than certain that Tristan's unexpected presence hadn't helped matters any. She knew she should've told Richard about Tristan long ago, but the engagement had thankfully been broken when the Mother Confessor at the time had sent her to find the Seeker instead.

She didn't love Tristan, didn't care for him beyond friendship so the engagement had meant so little to her. In reality, she'd been more than thankful that she'd been sent to find the Seeker instead of being forced to marry a man that she didn't love.

Then after meeting Richard, she couldn't think of any other man but him, Tristan all but forgotten. The Seeker had managed to steal her heart soon after meeting him, her desire for him alone even though at the time she had thought they could never be together.

Kahlan closed her eyes as she rested her chin on top of her knees, imagining that he was sitting right next to her under the stars. She swore she could feel his arm wrapping around her shoulders and holding her close, stroking her hair and reassuring her that everything was going to be alright, telling her how much he loved her and would forever as the scruff that lined his jaw tickled her cheek.

She missed him so deeply it hurt to breathe sometimes; competing with the agonizing pain she still bore over losing their baby. They'd never really had a chance to grieve together, hadn't been allowed the luxury of mourning over the precious life Sangria had so viciously stolen from them. Instead, they'd been left with so much hurt and anger between them, regrets and words left unspoken.

She felt tears instantly well in her eyes before quickly spilling down her cheeks, unable to hold them in any longer. She cried for the baby that she'd never get to see grow up, for the heartache that Richard's distance and anger had created within her. She wept for her marriage that felt as if it was crumbling down around her, her children who needed their father.

She just hoped that Richard would be able to find it in his heart to forgive her, to love her again. She couldn't bear the thought of being forced to live without him, couldn't imagine being separated from him for the next several weeks while she was in Aydindril wondering if she even had a marriage to come back home to, a husband who still loved her.

Kahlan stiffened at the feel of an unexpected hand on her shoulder, gentle and yet familiar in a way. She quickly began wiping her eyes, ashamed to have let her feelings get away from her like this. It was very unbecoming of the Mother Confessor to lose control like this.

A well-known figure settled down on the grass beside her with a little more effort considering his more advanced years. He wordlessly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, knowing that she needed this right now. Exhausted, Kahlan went willingly, immediately melting into her father's hold on her.

She could no longer hold back her tears anymore or felt the need to in her father's presence. She leaned into him, her hand slipping up to clutch his shirt as she gave into the immense pain that stormed through her.

Frederick just held his daughter, allowing her to cry without forcing her to talk. He didn't need an explanation. He knew what had happened, how Richard had reacted to Kahlan's arrival in Caprice, how broken he had been over the loss of their baby, all but blaming Kahlan for it.

He also knew that Tristan Kabay had definitely not helped the already volatile situation that had been simmering, his unexpected presence fueling the hurt and anger that already stormed between them. He wished that Kahlan and Richard could've been allowed some time to work through things before she'd been forced to leave. Unfortunately, Richard's adamant refusal to come with her had only added to the heartache.

It hurt him immensely to see his daughter in so much pain, but he knew there was little he could do except to be here for her and to guide her as best he could. Regrettably, he was not the best one to come to when it came to marital advice after what had happened with Kahlan's mother.

"I'm sorry…"

Kahlan's whisper of an apology broke through his troubled thoughts. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Kahlan," he gently said, rubbing her arm as he held her.

"I've messed everything up," she cried, her tears still trickling freely down her face.

"Well, let me see," he thoughtfully replied. "You bravely went to Caprice, saved your husband's life and stopped a woman bent on destroying you and Richard. You have three beautiful children who absolutely adore their mother and now you're on your way back to Aydindril to save your homeland. It sounds more like a very remarkable woman to me, one that I'm more than proud to call my daughter."

Kahlan couldn't help but smile through her tears despite herself. Her father was proud of her. She'd never dreamed how much that would actually mean to her until she'd heard the words spoken out loud by him.

"I lost the baby…and…and Richard is…he's furious with me," she wept bitterly. "I don't know if he'll ever be able to forgive me...and now this thing with Tristan."

"Were you the one who caused you to lose the baby?" he asked. "From what I've heard, it was Sangria who hurt you, the one who caused you to lose the baby. Is that not the true story?"

Kahlan knew where he was going with this, but answered anyways. "Yes, it was her," she murmured, still appalled by the thought.

"Then I believe you should leave the blame on her shoulders, not try to carry it on yours," he told her. "In time, Richard will come to see that as well. He's just hurting too much right now after everything that happened to the two of you. This time apart might actually do you both some good, help you gain some perspective."

"I hope so," she softly replied. "I couldn't just sit back and let him die knowing that I could save him. I couldn't live without him, let me children grow up without their father. Does it make me an evil person because I was willing to risk my unborn child's life for Richard's?"

"No, Kahlan, you are far from an evil person," he reassured her. "In fact, you are the most compassionate, most self-sacrificing person I have ever known. You never cease to put others' wellbeing before your own, always thinking of everyone instead of yourself."

Kahlan drew a shuddering breath still thick with so many tears. "I…I just miss him…so much it hurts," she murmured, clutching his shirt even tighter.

"I know, my dear," he soothed her, tightening his hold on her. "He needs you too. You two have been through so very much lately, more than your fair share. I think that once we return from Aydindril, you and Richard more than deserve some time away together alone."

"You think you can handle the children?" Kahlan chuckled softly with the thought, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Of course," he chuckled with her. "Between Zedd, Cara, Garren, Nicci, and me, I'm sure we can more than handle your three little ones."

"You think it would take all five of you?" she smiled at the thought. "I manage it all by myself some times."

"That's because you're an extraordinary woman, Kahlan, and don't you ever forget it," Frederick replied. "Richard knows that about you, he sees how amazing you truly are. He loves you more than I have ever seen a man love a woman. I promise you that you will be seeing him sooner than you think."

"You really think so?" she softly asked; hope veiling her voice and taking root in her heart.

"I know so," he nodded. "Now, you need to get some sleep. We have another big day of travel ahead of us tomorrow. You need to stay healthy for your children. Besides, you still don't know what awaits you in Aydindril."

"I fear it's not going to be anything good," she admitted, pulling out of his hold on her.

"You think Tristan's assessment of things is correct?" he inquired, standing to his feet.

"I don't know for certain, but I do know that he wouldn't have come all this way for me if something terrible isn't about to happen."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, Kahlan," he told her. "You were born for this. Even as a little girl, I knew that you were destined for great things. There was just something about you that was special, different."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, brushing away the remainder of her tears. "You don't know how much it means to have you here with me."

"It is I who is grateful to be here with you now," he confessed. "I know that I have never been the father that you truly deserved, but I want to make it up to you, to be there for you now like I should have been for you after your mother died."

"I'd like that," she softly said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Did Aiden finally settle down then?"

"Yes," he nodded his head. "Katrina finally got him to go to sleep."

"I have a feeling he's going to be stubborn just like his father," she told him, the small smile on her face quickly disappearing with the reminder of Richard. "Aiden looks so much like him."

Frederick nodded his head in agreement. "That he is, but I can also see my daughter in that little body."

"Then we are most definitely going to have our hands full with him when he gets older," she chuckled softly.

Frederick's hand came up to squeeze Kahlan's shoulder. "You need to get some sleep, Kahlan," he told her. "You look exhausted. Aydindril is going to need their Mother Confessor to be strong and healthy."

Kahlan drew a deep breath, nodding her head in agreement. "I'll see you in the morning."

Frederick watched as she made her way to her bedroll spread out by the campfire between Paige and Priya who were already sound asleep. His heart felt so heavy for his daughter and son-in-law. They had been thrust into so much chaos and he had a terrible feeling that it was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He pulled his black cloak tighter around him, tugging the hood even further and allowing the shadows of the night to conceal his face. He kept his head lowered as he moved silently through the dark streets now long since empty from the day's bustling activities.

The only sound save for the striking of his boots along the stone beneath him was the distant steady sound of patrolling Aydindril soldiers. The sole light was that of the moon shining brightly overhead and the faint candlelight cast from windows of homes lining the street.

Cyrus could feel his heart beat a little harder in anxious anticipation of the meeting happening tonight. It had been months and months of these secret meetings taking place within the safe confines of darkness. Months of planning and bickering and fighting, compromising and plotting had finally led to this. Now it was finally coming together, their ultimate goal almost within their reach.

Soon, Lord Richard Rahl wouldn't know what had hit him until it was far too late, wouldn't realize that Aydindril and the Midlands had slipped right through his fingers. He would learn the hard way the cost of trying to rule the Midlands from D'Hara as if it was his to control.

He was a vile Rahl. That alone made him unacceptable to rule, but on top of that he had the audacity to unite two territories under his own empire?

Cyrus could feel his muscles tighten, his teeth grinding with the fury simmering within him. How dare he not only try to force his rule over Aydindril and the Midlands, but to force his wife, their very own Mother Confessor, to abide by his decision?

He had known Kahlan Amnell since she had first come to live at the Confessor's Palace, had watched her grow into a beautiful, powerful woman. She had been the brilliant light that would guide their futures as well as the future for their territory, banishing all the evilness that Darken Rahl had brought down like a vile plague upon them all.

Now, she'd been turned against them, turned against her very own homeland and the people she'd sworn to protect and defend. She would have to pay for her actions as well if she did not relinquish her ties to the Lord Rahl of D'Hara and return permanently to Aydindril.

At the unexpected sound of footsteps coming from behind, Cyrus's hand went for his dagger kept hidden beneath his dark cloak, his fingers wrapping tightly around the hilt. He swallowed hard, ready to take down anyone who might interfere in his important work.

He knew, understood the great cost if they were discovered too soon and was willing to play whatever part necessary to insure their success.

He tilted his head slightly, quickening his pace. If he was being followed, he would have to do something to eliminate the threat. He couldn't lead them to their underground meeting place, allow his fellow supporters to be discovered.

They couldn't afford to be found out or charged with treason against the D'Haran Empire before they'd been allowed to accomplish their ultimate goal. They had fought for months now to save Aydindril from the House of Rahl and he wasn't about to give that battle up any time soon, especially after all that it had cost him already.

He could feel the unknown pursuer behind him bearing down on him. He silently drew his dagger, gripping it tightly in his now clammy hand beneath his cloak. If this person continued on their present course, he would be losing his life.

It would be a very small price to pay for the ultimate good of the cause.

The footsteps steadily grew louder, more pronounced and falling into a steady drumming rhythm that seemed to match that of his own. Cyrus held his breath in anticipation of the worst, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

He'd never taken a life before, watched as a man's spirit slowly left his body, the light dimming in his eyes as drifted from this world and into the next, but he would do it now if necessary. He released a silent prayer of strength as well as a plea for forgiveness for what he was about to do.

He suddenly wandered what his wife would think, knowing that she was married to a murderer. Time seemed to screech to a tedious crawl, the sound of the footsteps growing muffled as that thought took root in his mind.

Would she still be able to love him if she found out? Would she understand why he done it?

He drew a deep breath to cleanse his mind and to focus his thoughts again. He couldn't allow himself to become distracted or turned away from the path that he'd been hurtling down for months. He had chosen this path for a reason and he wasn't about to turn back now.

It felt like his pursuer was breathing down his neck, ready to spring at any moment and take him down like a gar would his prey. Sweat began to form and trickle down his neck beneath the collar of his shirt despite the cool spring breeze that hit his partially obscured face.

His insides twisted with fear, his heart pumping wildly with the adrenaline flowing through his veins. He turned the corner, hoping his follower would keep going straight and avoid the confrontation that was about to come.

Unfortunately, the foot strikes continued to follow him as if they belonged to his very own shadow. He could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He was going to have to change directions soon before he led his lingering shadow to the secret meeting place beneath the Brass Star Tavern.

Another course of action suddenly sprang to his mind, one that would hopefully end in less violence if he could just diffuse the tense situation. If he couldn't, then he was resolved to do whatever was necessary.

Cyrus suddenly stopped, pretending to fumble around in his pockets searching for a lost item. The boot strikes seemed to echo so loudly in his ears as if the man had suddenly morphed into an enormous giant.

"Lose something, friend?"

A voice came, one that was familiar and far from expected, nearly causing Cyrus to drop his dagger from surprise. He whipped around, pulling the hood of his dark cloak back with his free hand, revealing his face in the faint glow of the moonlight.

"Edmund?" Cyrus exclaimed in shock. "What in the name of the Creator are you doing sneaking up on an old man in the middle of the night? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Cyrus?" Edmund squinted in the dim light at his longtime friend. "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, old friend," Cyrus evasively replied, forcing a friendly smile to his lips as he secretly slid his dagger back into place. "What are you up to wandering the streets of Aydindril at this late hour?"

"I just heading to the Brass Star to meet with Williams from the Council," Edmund replied.

"At this hour?" Cyrus frowned, more because of where his friend was heading. How was he going to lose him now?

"Unfortunately," Edmund sighed heavily. "This was the only time I could fit it in. It was a last minute request from Williams to meet with me."

"Nothing wrong I hope?" Cyrus pressed, hoping to gather a little information that he might be able to take with him to his own meeting.

"Not sure," Edmund scratched his chin. "He had some concerns that he wished to discuss with me."

"And he didn't want to discuss it at the Confessor's Palace?"

"No," the elderly man shook his head in thought. "I think he was worried there might be too many ears there. He was acting rather paranoid when I spoke with him early this morning."

Cyrus pondered his words for a moment before responding, wondering what Williams was up to. He was not on their side and would require further attention to make sure they hadn't been discovered yet. "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

Edmund clapped his friend on the back with a broad smile. "I'll do that," he nodded. "By the way, where are you heading?"

"Me? Just out for a late night stroll," he tried to deflect the question as well as his attention. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some fresh air. You know how my knee likes to stiffen up on me."

"Isn't it great getting old?" Edmund chuckled ruefully with a shake of his head. "We live our whole childhood anxious for the day we can be adults and once we get old, we yearn for the days when we were young again."

"Truer words have never been spoken, old friend," Cyrus agreed. "Let me know if I can be of any assistance."

"I will," Edmund nodded as he shook his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Council meeting."

"See you then," Cyrus bid him farewell, watching his friend as he was swallowed up into night's shadows.

He felt a sudden heaviness in his heart, one that he hadn't expected. Edmund had been a dear friend to him for well over sixty seasons or better. It was disheartening and rather disconcerting to know that Edmund would pay a heavy price for his allegiance to Lord Rahl once everything was said and done, but it had to be. It was for the greater good of Aydindril and the Midlands.

He couldn't help what was about to come, but he promised himself that he'd do everything in his power to try and protect Edmund as best he could. When it came down to it, though, he would have to go along with the alliance.

He hoped in due time that his friend would come to see that all of this was for the best. There just was no other way. Everyone was so enthralled with Lord Richard Rahl and his marriage to their beloved Mother Confessor, viewing it as a fairy tale come to life.

Kahlan Amnell had been able to marry for love, the first Confessor in thousands of years to be able to do such a remarkable thing. Everyone readily accepted the union, bowing to their every whim and wish even when it meant uniting with D'Hara to form the D'Haran Empire.

The Midlands had all but been forgotten, Aydindril no longer the ruling seat in a territory whose lines had just been wiped away by the magnificent Lord Rahl. Everyone just accepted it by blind faith because he was the great Seeker of Truth, had saved them from being bound by the powerful chains of tyranny.

And she…she was the beloved Mother Confessor, respected and feared by all. Beautiful and powerful, no one would dare question her or go against her.

Except for the Alliance.

They would sit back no longer and just allow the Midlands to be swallowed up into an Empire they neither needed nor wanted. They would fight Richard Rahl with all they had and if Kahlan Rahl got caught in the crossfire then so be it.

She had made her choice, choosing to side with a Rahl. And for that, it just might cost the Mother Confessor her life.

XXX

Zedd sat in the library pouring over the books he and Frederick had managed to gather before Frederick had left with Kahlan for Aydindril. He tried to do his best to focus on the work before him, but it was near impossible with the absolute chaos that had erupted around them.

It broke his weary heart to see his grandson and Kahlan struggling so much and this distance between them was certainly not helping things. Richard had already put an emotional barrier between them after Michael's death, but Kahlan losing their unborn baby had only added to it. Now, there was a physical barrier as well.

He sank back in his chair with a sigh, rubbing his tired eyes. He wanted nothing more than to just flick his wrist and cast a spell that would fix all of this, remove the heartache and anguish, the anger and guilt that consumed both Richard and Kahlan.

He was so angry with Richard for letting his family depart like that, allowing his wife to leave for Aydindril with Tristan Kabay as well as the children. He was just begging for trouble if he didn't go after them.

In the past when things had been difficult or strained between them, Zedd had always known that they would make it through one way of another. Even when they thought they couldn't be together because of Kahlan's magic, he knew they would figure it out and find a way.

Now…now, he didn't know what to think anymore.

He'd never seen Richard quite like this before, so broken and lost and angry at everyone and everything…especially Kahlan. It was so unlike him. He revered Kahlan above all else, treasured her and loved her most of all.

It was like when Michael had died, something died inside of Richard as well despite never truly knowing the boy. It was like it had somehow shattered some sort of notion that Richard had held deep within himself, one that told him he could do anything, even halting the inevitabilities in life like death.

When he'd been unable to keep Michael from dying, it was like that notion had suddenly been crushed, stealing away a piece of himself in a way that no one could've ever anticipated.

Zedd couldn't really blame him, though. He'd been able to achieve far beyond what anyone had ever expected, surpassing all expectations and causing everyone to believe in the Seeker again, believe in justice, that there was still good in the world despite the wickedness of Darken Rahl and the Keeper.

Richard had been able to do the impossible over and over again, but he hadn't been able to prevent the death of a little boy who never should've existed in the first place.

On top of that, he hadn't been able to escape Sangria, hadn't been able to keep Kahlan from coming after him, and hadn't been able to keep her from losing their unborn baby that she had carried in her womb.

It had only added to the self-imposed guilt and anger that he already needlessly carried. It had forced him to face his fallibility more than he feared Richard wanted to.

And instead of facing the fact that he couldn't control every situation or protect everything and everyone, he had lashed out at the one who loved him above all else, the one who could help him the most, the one who needed him now more than ever before.

But she was gone now, leaving for Aydindril with an equally broken heart and a man who obviously still had feelings for her. And just when he didn't think that things could get any worse, he remembered a piece of prophecy concerning Richard and Kahlan as well as their children.

It struck fear deep in his heart like a bolt of deadly lightning, reminding him of all that he held dear, all that he was in great danger of losing if he didn't get to the bottom of this prophecy soon.

"Could you use some company?"

Zedd looked up to find Nicci standing in the doorway with a tray in hand, a plate of sticky buns and two cups of tea. He quickly sat up in his chair in eager anticipation, his stomach rumbling its desire for what he saw.

"Always from you, my dear," Zedd grinned. "Especially when you come bearing my favorite snack."

Zedd quickly stood to his feet, clearing a place on the table for her to set the tray down. His mouth was already beginning to water at the sight of the warm sticky goodness on the plate before him as Nicci poured herself and the Wizard a cup of hot tea.

"So what brings you down here to me at this hour of the night?" Zedd finally asked as he took a large bite of a gooey bun.

"I thought you could use some help," she smiled, settling down in the chair beside him.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he knowingly asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No," she admitted with a soft sigh of resignation. "I'm afraid sleep has become somewhat elusive these days."

"Or since Richard decided to let Kahlan leave without a word?"

"I never thought I'd see the day Richard would let Kahlan just walk right out of his life with another man without even a fight," she sadly said, stirring her tea with an absentminded look on her face.

"I don't think any of us did," Zedd replied with equal anguish as he chewed on his bun. "Richard is no longer the man that he once was, the one we once knew. He's broken right now and I don't know what to do help him anymore."

Nicci's expression suddenly turned furious. "I know what I'd like to do," she scowled.

"I sort of beat you to it this afternoon," Zedd admitted with a sheepish grin.

Nicci sat up a little straighter in her chair, hope springing anew in her eyes as she leaned in a little closer. "What did you do?"

"I marched into his office and gave him a lecture like he's never had before," Zedd proudly smiled as he licked the sticky sweet from the bun off of his lips. "I told him that he wasn't the only one hurting and to get his head on straight before he really lost everything."

Nicci nodded her head in obvious approval. "How did he take it?"

"He was furious with me," Zedd sighed heavily as he reached for another sticky bun. "Shot off all these ridiculous reasons why Kahlan was to blame, how she ran off to Aydindril choosing Tristan over him."

"But she didn't!" Nicci protested, her hand slamming down angrily onto the top of the table. "She wanted Richard to go with her, but he refused. He practically pushed her into Tristan's arms with how he treated her, all but blaming her for losing their baby, furious with her for coming after him."

"I know," Zedd nodded his head in agreement. "I pretty much told him that, but he feels Tristan is who Kahlan truly wants. He's so angry she never told him about the broken engagement."

Nicci leapt to her feet, her own anger and frustration beginning to get the better of her as she began to pace back and forth. "He is being absolutely ridiculous!" she cried. "Kahlan chose him. Kahlan risked everything to stay with him, to protect him. She married him, brought his children into the world. What more proof does that stubborn fool need to see that she loves him, not Tristan?"

"I'm not sure, my dear," Zedd shook his head. "He's blinded by his emotions right now, has allowed his anger to take control of him again. He's lost his way and it's up to us to help him find it again for both his and Kahlan's sake."

"I think I need to begin our sessions again," Nicci thoughtfully supposed. "Working on touching his Han and controlling his magic would definitely help him focus again, regain control of his emotions."

"That's a good idea," he nodded in agreement. "He's always had to battle his emotions for as long as I've known him. So much has happened to them recently. It's caused him to spiral right out of control."

"I know," Nicci agreed. "He's had to endure so much lately that it's heart-breaking, but if he doesn't get his head out of the sand, he's going to lose even more."

"He thinks he's already lost her, though," he scowled as he licked his sticky fingers clean. "He's just given up."

"That's not like him especially when it comes to Kahlan," Nicci confidently said. "Besides, Kahlan will be back. She won't give up on him so quickly."

"I think he believes that he'll never see her again or his children."

"It's not like him not to fight for Kahlan, though," Nicci frowned. "He's fought for her ever since he met her, hasn't he?"

Zedd snorted in response. "That's putting it mildly," he replied. "He'd give anything and everything for her without a second thought, but he's hurt and he's angry. He's wallowing in self-pity and doubt."

"Well, tomorrow is a new day," Nicci said, taking her seat again. "We'll see what I can do to move things along, get him out of his depression and back to the Richard we all love."

"That would be a good place to start," Zedd huffed. "If we don't do something soon, I fear Cara will step in and we all know that won't be pleasant."

Nicci chuckled softly. "You are right about that. If Cara gets a hold of him, there might not be anything left of him for Kahlan to come back to."

Zedd grimaced with the image that flashed through his mind. He visibly shuddered. "That would definitely not be a good thing."

"Garren told me it's taking all he's got to keep her from pummeling him," Nicci informed him. "Cara was threatening to drag him to Aydindril herself the other day."

"Maybe we should just let her," Zedd grinned.

"Let's try my way first," Nicci smiled in return. "What is this that you're working on? I know you've been up to something lately with Frederick, but I don't know what."

"I'm not so sure you want to know," Zedd sighed heavily.

Nicci pursed her lips, knowing that look on Zedd's face a little too well. "More trouble?"

"Always," Zedd groused, his wiry white eyebrows knitting together. "I remembered a partial prophecy recently that I'd stumbled across a while back. It didn't really hit me at the time until the events of the last few weeks. That's when it all clicked and it fell into place.

"The prophecy not only concerns Richard and Kahlan, but I'm afraid it surrounds their children as well."

"And I take it that it's not a pleasant one?"

"It rarely is when it involves the Seeker and Mother Confessor," he grunted. "It said something about twins dually blessed with magic of the bonded gifted will forever split, one to the left and one to the right if the bonded gifted is ever broken."

"Is that it?"

"No, that's just the part of it I can remember which is why I've been pouring over all of these books like a madman trying to find the rest of it."

"Well, since Frederick went with Kahlan, consider me your new assistant," Nicci told him, taking a sip of her tea.

Zedd smiled in appreciation, relieved to have the help. He just hoped that they could find a way to avert this prophecy before they all ended up in more trouble than they already were. He feared, though, that the prophecy was already beginning to come to fruition with how broken Richard and Kahlan truly were right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kahlan sat on the blanket she'd spread out on the tall grass, her daughters picking at their lunch with little interest. There was too much around them to see and do to be interested in eating at that particular moment.

She knew how her girls felt, understood that their father's blood flowed with great strength through their veins as well as her own. She felt her insides tremble with the thought of Richard. Spirits, she missed him so much, hated how things had been left between them.

Their marriage was suddenly so broken, so strained and full of so much heartache. How had things become such a mess? How had she managed to lose Richard's love? Did he even think of her at all?

She felt wet warmth begin to cut narrow paths down her cheeks, unbidden and unwanted, but she couldn't seem to make them stop. Talking with her father last night had helped for a little while, at least allowing her to finally get some much needed sleep.

Unfortunately, the well of anguish and hurt was suddenly overflowing again. Kahlan quickly wiped the tears away with her fingertips, not wanting to let anyone see her cry or lose control, least of all her children.

Paige toddled over to her mother with a piece of fruit in her chubby little hand, offering her mother a bite. Kahlan smiled at her sweet girl, knowing that she had sensed her mother's distress. Paige was already showing great instincts and empathy, picking up on others' dispositions and trying to offer comfort even at her very young age.

It warmed her heart, knowing that Paige would make such an amazing Confessor some day.

"No, sweetheart," Kahlan told her, running her fingers lightly through her raven curls. "You need to eat it and then you can play for a little while before we need to leave again."

Paige jabbered something incomprehensible in reply, putting the small piece of fruit in her mouth. She launched herself into her mother's lap, hugging Kahlan and mumbling a sad "Mama". It hurt Kahlan deeply, being away from Richard after all that had happened between them recently, but it hurt her even more knowing how much it upset their children not getting to see their father.

Richard adored his children just as much as they adored him. She hated this separation knowing that it had brought Richard even more pain than he was already being forced to contend with, but it had been his choice. He had refused to come with her, choosing rather to stay in D'Hara while his family left for Aydindril.

She wanted him here with her, needed him now more than ever before. They had lost a baby that they had made and now she was being forced to grieve over that loss all alone, wondering if she even had a marriage to return to.

She longed to comfort him, to feel his strong arms around her, his soft heartfelt reassurances of his love. She wanted to help him with all that he was struggling so hard with, to make him understand that everything that she had done had been rooted in her deep love for him.

But he didn't want her anymore, didn't even want to be near her and that hurt her more than a dagger's blade or the torture from any agiel ever could. It nearly tore her heart in two.

Kahlan kissed the top of Paige's head, opening her eyes to find Priya standing next to her, curiosity filling her eyes and an expression so much like Richard's on her face. She leaned over and kissed Priya's forehead as well, stroking her chestnut curls.

"I love both of you more than you know," she told them, forcing back the tears she refused to allow to form. "And I promise you I'll do everything that I can to make us all a family again…no matter what it takes."

"How are my favorite girls doing?"

Kahlan looked up to see her father approaching. "They're just finishing up their lunch."

"Good," Frederick smiled. "How about I take them for a walk before we have to leave? I'm sure they're getting sick of that carriage by now."

"That would be great," Kahlan agreed. "I already fed Aiden. He's fast asleep with Katrina."

Frederick's expression suddenly grew somber as he studied his daughter, seeing the weight of her heartache etched in her face. "Kahlan, are you sure you want to do this?" he gently asked. "You know we can always turn around and go back to the People's Palace. No one would ever think any less of you especially after everything that you've been through recently."

Kahlan thought about it for a long moment, the idea of seeing Richard again, forcing him to listen to her side for once instead of acting like this was all about him suddenly so tempting. She knew in her heart, though, Richard would have to wait for now, Aydindril could not.

"No," she finally said. "I need to get to Aydindril and make sure everything is alright. Besides, Richard made his choice…and it wasn't me."

"Kahlan, he's just hurting and confused right now," Frederick tried to reassure her. "It doesn't mean that he has stopped loving you or that he won't change his mind about coming to Aydindril."

Kahlan slowly nodded her head, afraid to test her voice. "I hope so," she managed to whisper.

Frederick smiled sadly at her, taking Paige and Priya's small hands in his and leading them away. Watching them leave, Tristan made his way to Kahlan, his heart heavy for all that she was being forced to endure right now. It wasn't right and he felt so helpless to fix it for her.

"May I have a seat?" he asked with a smile, his sky blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"Sure," Kahlan forced a smile as she scooted over a little, allowing him to join her on the blanket.

Tristan settled down next to her, pleased she had accepted his company. He held out his hand to her, opening it up to reveal some strawberries that he'd found. "Look what I came across," Tristan grinned at her. "They're still your favorite, aren't they?"

"You still remember that?" she asked, stunned as she watched him set them on the blanket before her.

"Of course," he replied, handing her a strawberry before popping one into his mouth. "I remember everything about you, Kahlan. How can I forget anything about the woman I almost married?"

"Tristan…" Kahlan sighed with regret.

"I know…I'm sorry," he quickly said, raising his hand to stop the words that he didn't want to hear, couldn't bear to hear from her. "I shouldn't have said that, but it's the truth, Kahlan. I never stopped loving you.

"I tried to move on, began seeing other women, but no one could ever compare to you. Even after I heard you married the Seeker, bore his children; I still couldn't accept that you were with someone else."

"I'm so sorry, Tristan," she said, automatically reaching out to grasp his hand. "I never knew. I thought after our engagement was broken and I had left to fulfill my duties as a Confessor that you would've moved on. I never thought that you would be back home waiting for me."

"It's not your fault, Kahlan," Tristan shook his head with a frown. "I knew your feelings for me weren't as strong as mine for you, but I had hoped that you would come to love me in time. It was foolish for me to think that, but it was difficult to let go of that hope."

"It's not foolish," Kahlan told him, touched by his honest heartfelt confession. "I'm sure I would've fallen in love with you had we married."

Tristan chuckled bitterly with her words. "I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse."

"Tristan, you are a handsome, amazing man who…" she began.

He quickly held his hand up again, halting her in her tracks. "It's alright. You don't have to give me the 'I'm sure you'll find someone someday' speech. Father gave me that same speech more times than I could count. No one could ever measure up to you, though."

He knew that he shouldn't, but he could no longer hold himself back. Before he knew it, his hand was moving of its own accord, his fingers softly caressing her beautiful face as he lost himself in her stunning blue eyes.

"Tristan…" Kahlan whispered, her heart suddenly hammering wildly.

She knew that she needed to stop him, but his touch felt so good, the powerful ache inside so strong for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to actually be able to breathe again. She just wanted to forget the pain so badly; to erase how much Richard had hurt her, what saving him from Sangria had cost the both of them.

She wanted to be able to smile again, to be happy and loved and touched like Richard used to touch her.

Before she knew it, her eyes were falling closed, her face turning to melt into the palm of his hand as a soft sigh escaped her lips. She swallowed past the guilt and fear that suddenly lodged in her throat, reminding her how wrong this truly was.

Tristan knew that he shouldn't be taking advantage of her when she was so broken and hurt, so very vulnerable, but she looked so beautiful sitting there in the sunlight. He ached for the chance to erase her pain, to take care of her and love her the way that she so deserved.

He slowly leaned in, his lips brushing against hers, not wanting to scare her away. He was stunned when she didn't pull away from him as he kissed her, relieved and ecstatic. She didn't return the kiss, but at the same time she didn't try to stop him either, causing hope to spring anew in his heart as he continued to kiss her.

He finally retreated, not wanting to rush or push her, but more than thankful for the chance to put her heart back together for her. What Richard Rahl had done to her had been reprehensible, nearly unforgivable in his eyes.

Richard didn't truly understand what he had done to Kahlan, what he'd had in his life or what he was allowing to slip right through his fingers.

"Tristan, we can't," Kahlan quickly shook her head as she backed away from him, more than relieved they were in a secluded spot away from prying eyes. "I'm married to Richard."

"Do you love him, Kahlan?" Tristan pressed, scooting forward to grab hold of her forearms. "I know you said you did, but do you really love him after all he has put you through?"

Kahlan stared at him for a long moment as tears rose to her eyes, searching her heart for an answer that she needn't even look for. "Yes, Tristan, I do," she murmured. "I love him."

"He let you leave for Aydindril with another man, without so much as a fight, Kahlan," he practically yelled, his emotions getting the better of him. "He let you walk right out of his life without a word, without any idea if or when you would be coming back, with no concern for the extreme danger that you are putting yourself in by going to Aydindril. Does that sound like a man who loves his wife?"

Kahlan flinched with his words as if he'd physically struck her, unable to stop the tears that came now no matter how badly she wanted to, but his words had sliced her heart to shreds. It was what she had feared all along, that she had lost Richard as well as his love when she had lost their baby.

Tristan immediately regretted his words, knowing that he had said too much. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he told her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly in his embrace. "I never should have said that to you. I'm sure Richard loves you very much. He's probably just confused right now, needs time to sort through things."

Kahlan clung to him as if he was her only life line to keeping her sanity. "I lost him, Tristan," she cried over and over again as she broke down in sobs. "I lost him…"

"You haven't lost him," Tristan softly reassured her as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. "No matter what, you'll always have me, Kahlan. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

He held her for a long time, allowing her to cry as he stroked her hair. It felt like heaven holding her in his arms and at the same time broke his heart to see her so shattered like this. It made him want to beat Richard within an inch of his life for destroying her like he had.

"Shhh, Kahlan…it's going to be alright…I promise," Tristan murmured into her hair.

He would be there for her one way or another, at the very least as her friend and if the good spirits allowed, her love and hopefully one day her husband. He silently prayed for the latter, hoping that this was his chance to get Kahlan back at last.

XXX

Cyrus Lang sat at the council meeting table, his attention seemingly on Edmund when in reality his thoughts were leagues away. The secret Alliance meeting last night had gone long into the early hours of the dawn leaving him more than drained, but it had all been well worth it.

Reports from spies throughout the territory had come in, letting the Alliance know that similar stirrings of discontent were being created throughout the Empire against Lord Rahl. Many attempts at these uprisings had been quite unsuccessful and met with great opposition, but small rumblings had begun.

It seemed that support for Lord Richard Rahl ran further and stronger than any of them could have guessed and yet it had not deterred the Alliance in the least. In fact, it seemed to have given them renewed resolve to fight even harder, bolstering their spirits.

Cyrus's brown eyes lifted to meet those of the man sitting directly across the large conference table from him. He was a slim man, taller and not much younger than Cyrus himself, but with a lot less hair on his head.

Trevor Bail's dark eyes met his, a small knowing smirk tugging at the very corners of his mouth. They both knew that soon control would be back in their hands, the Midlands belonging to them and to Aydindril once more. All will be as it should be and Richard Rahl will be no more.

The thought caused a shiver of excitement to suddenly tremble through Cyrus. They were growing that much closer to realizing their dreams, of taking the Midlands back. It couldn't happen soon enough for his liking.

As if reading his thoughts, Trevor's smirk seemed to grow. It was because of Trevor that all of this had even become possible. If he hadn't found out about the Alliance and brought them to Aydindril, they would have been left with no hope of clawing their way out from under Richard Rahl's rule.

Cyrus swiftly broke eye contact with him, not wanting to arouse suspicion from the other members. He turned his focus back to Edmund again who seemed to finally be wrapping up the lengthy agenda.

He still couldn't believe they had met on the street last night. He had been concerned at first that Edmund had discovered their plans, had found about the Alliance's presence in Aydindril, but thankfully his presence last night had seemed purely coincidental.

It was somewhat troubling finding out that Carson Williams had wanted to meet with Edmund in the middle of the night away from the Confessor's Palace. When he had informed the Alliance last night, they had all agreed that it was a situation that they needed to keep an eye on.

Cyrus had to admit to still feeling a degree of guilt over what was about to come, regret that Edmund would end up getting caught in the crossfire of all of this. He wished there was something that he could do to warn or protect him, but he knew Edmund. He would take Richard and Kahlan Rahl's side in this, warn them of what was about to come and they couldn't afford for that to happen.

Cyrus was quickly pulled from his thoughts as everyone began to rise from their seats, indicating that Edmund had adjourned the meeting. He pushed himself up to his feet as well, his knee rebelling against the sudden change in position, causing him to grimace with the ache that shot through it.

He began gathering up his things, keeping his head lowered and his eyes focused on his task. He heard scattered bits of conversation milling around him, pretending as though he wasn't trying to listen in as he tried to pick up on any information that could prove useful to the Alliance.

Turning, he was surprised to find himself staring into the face of Linus Bertram. "Linus," he politely greeted him, forcing a friendly smile. "What can I help you with?"

"We need to talk…now," the younger man softly stated, the fine lines around his mouth indicating the depths of his displeasure. Although his voice was soft, there was a definite edge to it that made Cyrus's chest immediately tighten with dread.

"Sure thing, Linus," he forced a smile that was anything but genuine as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Whatever Linus wanted to talk to him about had shaken him, hoping that something hadn't happened to upset the Alliance's plans. Cyrus escorted him several feet away into a shadowed alcove away from listening ears and the buzz of conversation that still permeated the Council chambers.

"What is it?" Cyrus frowned, hoping Linus was just getting worked up over nothing.

"I just received word that Kahlan Rahl is on her way to Aydindril right now as we speak," Linus whispered.

"The Mother Confessor is coming here?" Cyrus scowled, his words coming out slightly louder than he had intended. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure," Linus hissed, his brow knitted with worry. "All I know is that she was spotted south of here by our spies and will likely be here by tomorrow."

Cyrus's scowl deepened even further, a growl of frustration escaping his lips. "This couldn't have come at a worst time. She could ruin everything before we're ready."

"There's more," Linus told him. "Her children are with her."

"And what about Lord Rahl?" Cyrus asked.

"No sign of him," Linus shook his head. "He's either still at the People's Palace or he's coming later."

Cyrus thought this over carefully before finally responding. "Maybe things with the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl aren't as perfect as we thought. Maybe we can still turn her to our side yet."

"And what if we can't?" Linus bit out, fear having a choke hold on him.

"We need to call an emergency meeting of the Alliance tonight to further discuss this," Cyrus replied. "Get the word out immediately to the others. We'll need to make preparations for her arrival. We also may need to move up our time table."

"But what will Kao C'Id say about that?"

"Shhh…" Cyrus angrily hushed the younger man. "You know we're not supposed to say his name out loud outside of the Alliance assembly. Someone could hear and find out about his involvement."

Linus visibly blanched, practically recoiling in fear, his dark eyes instantly darting about making sure that he hadn't been overheard as sweat began to bead on his brow. "What will he say about it?"

"I don't know," Cyrus sighed heavily, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hopefully the Alliance will be able to come up with a plan to stop Kahlan Rahl if she can't be turned back to our side."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, please don't hate me after you read this update. I promise I will fix things...eventually. Please hang with me! :)**

**C****hapter 6**

Richard sat in the grass, the afternoon sun shining down upon him and the sheer darkness that gripped him. His legs were stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles with his back leaning against the rough stone of a bench.

He had always loved it out here in the Lord Rahl's private garden, the tranquility and contentment that pervaded it, the respite from life's woes and responsibilities. It hadn't provided him any of those things that he had longed for in some time, not since Michael's death and especially not since Kahlan's departure for Aydindril with his children…with another man.

He tipped his head back, bringing the bottle to his lips and downed the dark liquid that burned his throat. He internally winced at the feel of the liquor swimming in his empty stomach, wishing it would completely erase the searing pain inside instead of just numbing it for a little while.

He guessed it was better than nothing at all, better than feeling that crushing weight in his chest that stole his breath and threatened his sanity. He honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take, how much longer he could go on like this. Each day without her and his children felt like an eternity spent in the Underworld.

His life was nothing more than a hopeless abyss that continued to suck him even further in, his heart lying in sharp jagged pieces scattered in his chest that tore and pierced with every breath he drew. It felt as though his blood had boiled down to nothing with the rage within, his insides ashes.

Richard's bleary gaze fell on the headstone silently keeping him company several feet away, the sunlight bringing out the various veins of color that ran like spider webs throughout the marble slab. Death suddenly felt like such a welcome reprieve from the hell that he was living now, wishing more than anything that he could trade places with Michael.

Then the little boy would be alive, living the life that he should have been able to live instead of being buried in the cold isolation of the ground. Kahlan might still be carrying his child right now, would be safe here in the People's Palace with him and their children instead of gallivanting around the Empire with Tristan Kabay…her former love.

A deep sneer twisted his lips, his nostrils flaring as he thought about the man who had taken Kahlan away from him, taking her back to Aydindril and right out of his life along with his children. The thought of Tristan touching his wife, kissing her…his body covering hers as he made love to her caused his insides to wrench and churn with bitter jealousy, a hot seething rage that nearly blinded him.

Richard suddenly lurched forward, throwing the bottle as hard as he could in a flash of fury and cry of rage, watching as the glass shattered against the tombstone. He sank back with a fierce growl, grabbing another bottle and taking a long drink.

His eyes watered as the flames of alcohol liked like pure fire in his throat, hoping that it would burn him alive from the inside out and end his misery. He honestly didn't believe that life could possibly get any worse than this, knowing deep down that he had no one to blame for it except for himself.

It still didn't erase the anger and hurt that Kahlan had helped create within him, didn't change the fact that she had basically lied to him by not telling him about her past with Tristan Kabay. It didn't ease the heartache, knowing that his wife had chosen another man over him.

And yet, he loved Kahlan with a completeness and depth that rivaled none, was connected to her like no one he had ever known before. He was one with her in every way imaginable, loving her with every fiber of his being and now she was gone, taking his heart and soul with her.

His mind buzzed from the alcohol that he'd drank, a weightless feeling beginning to wash over him as the liquor finally took effect, dulling his senses and numbing his entire body and yet the pain didn't seem to cease for one grueling moment.

Exhaustion pulled heavily on his senses, the lack of sleep he'd had since Kahlan had left fighting to drag him into unconsciousness, but he didn't want to go there, refused to give into it.

The nightmares always followed him there, images of Tristan on top of Kahlan, his wife calling out another man's name in the throes of heated passion, watching as Tristan touched her in places only he had ever touched her, filling her with himself over and over again. Memories of Michael dying, Kahlan being tortured and losing their baby never ceased to haunt him as well. He couldn't shake it any of it no matter how hard he tried.

He felt ill to his very core, wanting to vomit at the thought of losing his precious Kahlan, but he swallowed it all back. She had made her choice and it wasn't him. He knew he couldn't really blame her, not after the way that he had treated her since Michael's death.

Richard put the bottle to his lips again, prepared to tip his head back and drown himself in his anguish when he sensed someone approaching. He paused momentarily before taking a long sip. Whoever it was, he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So this is where you've been hiding out."

Nicci's feminine voice tickled his ears, but he refused to turn and acknowledge her. He just wanted to be left alone right now. He had managed to push Kahlan and his children away. He was sure he wasn't too far from pushing everyone else away as well.

He could hear the soft swooshing of her skirt grazing along the blades of grass as she drew near. Her familiar flowery scent reached his nostrils even over the overpowering smell of the alcohol as she settled down in the grass beside him, her back leaning against the other stone leg of the bench.

Several long moments passed by before she finally spoke again. "This isn't the Richard that I know," she softly said.

Richard took another swallow from his bottle before responding. "Sorry to disappoint you," he bitterly snapped. "I'm afraid you aren't the first and you definitely won't be the last so you might as well leave too."

Nicci sighed to herself as she stretched out her legs before her and smoothed out her skirt, mentally preparing herself for the battle that she was battle to fight. "So is this what you've reduced yourself to?" she prodded, turning a furious green eye on him. "Getting drunk out in the garden by a tombstone?"

"Afraid so. Not very Lord Rahl or Seeker of me is it?" he snidely replied. "I'd offer you a drink, but I only brought enough for myself. You'll have to find your own way to deal with your disappointment in me."

Nicci bristled with the anger thrumming through her now. This was not the same Richard she had fallen in love with, the same one who had inspired her with so much hope in mankind again, banishing the darkness and shining a light so bright that it was positively blinding at times.

She knew he was still in there deep down past all of the layers of hurt and self-loathing, the guilt and the rage. His heart still beat pure and true. She just had to help him see it, feel it…believe in himself again.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he swallowed down another mouthful of alcohol. It was unusual to see him drinking like this. For as long as she'd known him, he'd never been much of a drinker save for an occasional glass of wine with dinner. She feared this was far worse than they had originally believed.

They sat in tense silence for several long minutes before Richard finally broke the stillness that had surrounded them. "If you're here to lecture me, you can save your breath. Zedd already beat you to it."

"I just have one question for you," Nicci gently replied, her focus on Michael's headstone as well as the shattered glass that lay around it.

"What is it?" he tersely asked.

"What would Kahlan think now of the man that she married?"

The question hung in the air so thick and harsh and suffocating, her words piercing his heart just as sure as if it had been the blade of a sword. Before he could even think of some sort of response, Nicci turned to face him, her voice growing harder.

"Isn't that what you have feared for so long? Losing yourself? No longer being the man that Kahlan fell in love with and married?" she pressed. "That's what you told me when we were on our way to Caprice. After Michael's death, you feared Kahlan would no longer see you as the man she married, that you had lost your way somehow.

"Tell me, Richard. What would she think of you now? What would she say if she knew you were out here sitting in the grass before Michael's tombstone drinking and wallowing in self-pity and anger?"

Richard stared at the half-empty bottle in his hand, his vision blurring from the alcohol's effect…or at least that's what he told himself. His head was pounding mercilessly, his stomach wrenching and his heart…his heart was almost to Aydindril right now.

He bit his bottom lip, letting his teeth rake slowly over the flesh there. How had he allowed himself to fall so far so fast? How had he managed to lose everything that he had ever loved?

"It's all I have left now," he softly said, his words losing the heat that they had just held.

"Is that what you really think?"

Richard finally turned to face her, the bottle still gripped tightly in his hand that was beginning to tremble with the fierce storm of warring emotions raging within. "Kahlan is gone," he bitterly replied. "She chose Tristan over me. All my children…my children…are gone…two of them dead because their father couldn't prevent it from happening.

"The woman I love more than life itself betrayed me, engaged to another man before she'd even met me. She came to Caprice to save me and lost our baby and now I have nothing. I have nothing left to live for anymore, Nicci."

With that, he turned away from her, but in that brief moment, she'd seen just a glimpse of his excruciating pain and it had been staggering to behold. She hoped to never see something so heartrending like that ever again in him.

"Who are you truly furious with, Richard?" she continued, not about to let it go now. "Is it really Kahlan that you blame for everything…or is it yourself?"

Richard swallowed hard, the mixture of alcohol as well as unshed tears burned deep in his throat making it even more difficult to breathe than it had been before. He knew the answer deep within himself and so did Nicci without him even having to respond to her.

He had never actually been angry with Kahlan. He had been devastated when she had lost the baby, but it hadn't been her fault. It had all been Sangria's doing. And when he'd found out about Tristan Kabay, he'd been crushed, but had never been truly furious with her.

No, his rage had laid deep within and only with himself for his failures. Unfortunately, instead of talking to Kahlan, instead of letting her in, he had pushed her so far away…driven her right into the arms of another man. When she had needed him the most, needed her husband to comfort her after the loss of their baby, he had turned his back on her, practically blaming her for everything that had happened and turning his back to her.

Kahlan deserved so much better than him, someone who wouldn't fail her at every turn, someone who wouldn't crush her like he had.

Richard finally turned to face her, his jaw rigid with the rage churning within. "She's better off now with Tristan."

Nicci scooted closer to him, reaching out and jerking the bottle from his hand. "Do you really believe that?" she angrily scowled. "The Richard I know would've fought for the woman he loved with everything he had, not just hand her over to another man and walk away as if she meant absolutely nothing at all to him."

"Maybe that man is dead," he coldly stated as he stared deep into her green eyes. "Maybe he no longer exists."

Her breath caught in her throat as he suddenly reached out his hand towards her, hooking a lock of blond hair behind her ear as his hand lingered against her face. She felt a shiver tremble through her as he caressed her cheek, his face slowly drawing nearer…closer until his breath heavy with alcohol mingled with hers.

"Richard…" she whispered, gently shaking her head.

"I know you are in love with me, Nicci," he told her with a smug smirk. "You think I can't see the way you look at me sometimes, the flicker of sadness that fills your eyes when you see Kahlan with me?"

Nicci swallowed hard, fighting to keep her breaths even and her heart from hammering. This wasn't right. No matter what had happened in Richard and Kahlan's marriage, no matter how bad things were between them…this just wasn't right.

"Don't, Richard," she softly warned him, but her voice didn't hold much conviction.

"You don't want me to stop, Nicci," he murmured as his eyes roamed over her face before finally falling to her lips. "You're so beautiful."

"But you don't love me, Richard," she reminded him.

"No, but love is meaningless now," he bitterly replied, his lips drawing nearer still. "I love Kahlan, but I still lost her. Maybe it's better just to have than it is to love. Much less painful that way, isn't it?"

"You don't believe that and neither do I," Nicci chided him, her hand falling against his chest to keep him at bay. The pressure she applied was anything but forceful. "And you definitely don't want to do this."

"Maybe I do," he breathed, his lips lightly grazing hers. "Help me forget her, Nicci."

Nicci squeezed her eyes closed, forcing back the heated desire that was humming within her from his close proximity. She had wanted him for so long, but not like this and not when he was in love with Kahlan.

"Richard, you're drunk," she firmly said as she pushed him away, trying to ignore the way his soft kiss had made her lips tingle. What would it have been like if he had really kissed her the way she ached for him to? "You will regret this once you sober up. Don't make it any worse."

He stared at her for a long moment, a myriad of indecipherable emotions flitting so rapidly across his face. He finally sat back away from her, drawing his knees up and leaning forward to hold his head in hands. "I…I'm sorry, Nicci," he muttered. "I…I just…"

"It's alright, Richard," she reassured him, tentatively reaching over and rubbing his back. "I just want to help you find your way, to regain your focus and control over your emotions again. Physical pleasure isn't going to do that especially with someone you don't love."

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, finally looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "I don't know how to find my way back."

"I'll help you, Richard…once you've sobered up."

"Not one of my finer moments, was it?" he bitterly laughed, but there was no amusement in it, only self hatred.

"No, but you saw me at my worst when I banished Kahlan to the past and kidnapped you so I guess you could say we're even now," she smiled softly at him, trying to lighten the mood.

Richard smiled in return, still embarrassed by his actions. It was a small smile, one that never reached his chestnut eyes shining with so many unshed tears, but it was the most she'd seen in him in weeks besides anger.

He rubbed his forehead, wincing from the relentless throbbing pain in his head. "I feel like I've wrestled with a pack of gars and lost horribly," he moaned.

"I must admit you look positively horrible," she told him.

He had at least a week's worth of hair lining his jaw, his cheeks sunken in from not eating and his eyes were rimmed with red from lack of sleep as well as the fierce amount of alcohol that he'd consumed. The first thing she had to do was to get him sober and cleaned up.

Nicci stood to her feet, offering him her hand. "You can either sit here, wallow in your guilt and self-pity or you can come with me, get your life back and hopefully your wife," she informed him. "The choice is yours…Lord Rahl."

Richard stared at her offered hand for a moment, his gaze turning towards Michael's headstone. He knew he couldn't hold onto the past and what had happened, his perceived failures consuming him and devouring him from the inside out. He needed Kahlan, wanted his children back with him where they always belonged.

Turning his attention back to Nicci, he took her hand, struggling to his feet. "Thank you," he softly said.

"It's what friends are for," she smiled at him, beyond thrilled to see a glimpse of their old Richard again. "You taught me that."

Richard slowly nodded his head before turning towards Michael's grave. He walked over, picking up the pieces of broken glass, pausing to gentle run his fingers along the top of the headstone before turning to follow her inside. He knew he had a long painful journey ahead of him, but it was one that would hopefully lead him back to Kahlan and the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve.

XXX

Cyrus settled into his usual chair in the dimly lit room in the back of the Brass Star Tavern, the others silently taking their seats as well. To say that the atmosphere was grim and tinged with fear would have been an understatement.

Taking in the bleak expressions of those surrounding him, he had to admit that he shared their sentiments about what they had just learned earlier today. It was beyond disheartening to learn of the Mother Confessor's imminent arrival.

They needed to form a plan immediately, a way of dealing with this unexpected news. Her arrival couldn't have come at a worst time. They were almost prepared to put their plan into action, to take Aydindril back and under the new Alliance's command, but Kahlan Rahl's presence would completely thwart that strategy.

Cyrus's attention was captured when Trevor Bail moved to stand at the head of the meeting table. Everyone kept their black cloaks wrapped protectively around them as if to defend themselves against the opposition about to come tomorrow, to ward off any bad omens. Their hoods remained up, but pushed back just enough to allow their faces to show in the dim flickering candlelight.

Trevor pushed back the hood of his cloak, his eyes gleaming with an unusual brightness despite the muted lighting. It was almost eerie. A confident smile spread across his narrow face, one that didn't seem to fit the direness of the situation that they now found themselves in, but still seemed to infect everyone with a small measure of calmness.

It was as if everyone drew a collective sigh of relief as Trevor met each one of their panicked stares, silently willingly them to calm and infusing them with the confidence that no one at that moment felt. It was something that only Trevor seemed capable of doing at that moment.

"As you are all well aware," Trevor began. "The Mother Confessor Kahlan Rahl is on her way to Aydindril and should be arriving here sometime tomorrow afternoon."

No seemed to even breathe as he spoke now, each one holding in the air that they needed and yet denying themselves the luxury for fear it would alert someone to their treasonous plot to overthrow the Lord Rahl's rule. No one got up to leave, either, removing themselves from the repercussions that awaited them if they were discovered.

They were in this together now for better or for worse.

"We will not back down, but continue as planned regardless of Kahlan Rahl's presence in Aydindril," he firmly informed them. "I have sent word to Kao, letting him know of the situation. Once I receive word from him, I will call another meeting to apprise everyone of his response.

"Until that time, we will carry on with our plans. Aydindril will be ours again to rule through the Council as we see fit."

"And what will we do about Kahlan Rahl?" Linus Bertram suddenly spoke up from beside Cyrus.

Cyrus could practically feel the panic rolling off of the man sitting to his left. Linus was a rabid worrier in the best of times. Adding something like the Mother Confessor's unexpected arrival to Aydindril on top of their treason was enough to put the poor man in his grave.

"I will personally deal with Kahlan Rahl myself if it comes down to it," Trevor informed them with a grin that sent an icy chill through Cyrus.

There was something that seemed a little different about Trevor, a new…tenacity…about him. There was definitely something off in him. He seemed almost pleased that the Mother Confessor was on her way here as though he'd planned for a confrontation with her along.

It made Cyrus begin to wonder if more wasn't going on then the members here knew about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long delay. RL keeps trying to wreak havoc on me. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

Kahlan felt a sense of calming relief slowly sweep over her as they finally entered Aydindril, a sad smile touching her lips. She was finally home and yet at the same time it wasn't really her home anymore. Her true home would always be with Richard no matter what happened between them, no matter where their duties took them.

The last time she had entered her home town like this had been with Richard at her side, bringing him here to marry him after they had defeated the Keeper. It had been one of the happiest times of her life, sharing the city she loved with the man that owned her heart.

She felt her throat tighten with the thought of her husband, overwhelming guilt welling up in her chest as she remembered the kiss that she'd shared with Tristan yesterday. She knew she should have pushed him away, stopped him from kissing her, but she hadn't.

She'd completely frozen at the feel of his lips against hers, had almost wanted to draw him closer, anxious to feel so much more. She had desperately needed that sweet comfort and reassurance so badly at that moment, ached inside for it to have been Richard instead of Tristan.

She craved the touch of her husband, the passion behind his kisses, the love that seemed to scorch her soul every time he looked at her with those dark brown eyes. She longed for the heat behind his sensual touch against her skin, to experience that intimate demonstration of their love for one another that their children had been born out of.

She drew a deep breath, steeling herself against the onslaught of pain that was rending her heart in two. She was the Mother Confessor, the Lady Rahl of D'Hara and she had a job to do, duties that sat square on her shoulders alone. Her own personal problems would have to wait until after Aydindril had been taken care of.

Once things had been settled here, she was going to return to the People's Palace and fight for her marriage with everything she had, repair the damage that she had done and make Richard see that their love was something worth fighting for.

Kahlan held her head high as she entered her beloved city flanked by the prestigious soldiers of the First File that Garren and Holland had sent with her, fierce battle-tested soldiers bent on protecting the Lady Rahl at all cost. They maneuvered around her, keeping onlookers at bay and creating a wide berth for her to move through the crowded city.

Following close behind, Tristan watched with great pride as people bowed their heads in respect for the Mother Confessor and Lady Rahl of the D'Haran Empire. She deserved all of the adulation so was receiving and so very much more.

He couldn't help but be completely mesmerized by her, watching her every move as the afternoon sunlight made her raven hair seem like the finest spun silk, casting a radiant light on her beauty. She exuded such nobility and grace that she couldn't help but command every single person's attention.

He felt his heart begin to flutter once more with the love that continually permeated it, knowing there would never be another who could ever possess it quite like she did. She was truly amazing in every single way and if Richard Rahl wasn't going to do everything in his power to keep her then he would be more than happy to make her his.

He just hoped that Kahlan would give him a chance to prove himself to her, allow her heart to open up to him even just a little bit. He knew she was hurting and vulnerable right now, but he wanted her to see that he would never treat her like Richard had been treating her.

He would take care of her, showing her all the respect and love that she deserved, treasuring her above all else. He would spend every day of his life making sure that she was happy, would care for her children as if there were his very own, hopefully one day having a child of his own with her.

While a part of him was angry with Richard for hurting Kahlan, he couldn't quite hold it against him. He knew that Richard and Kahlan had gone through some very horrible tragedies recently, enduring atrocities that he couldn't even begin to fathom. He'd learned of many of these things from the rumors that flowed like mighty tributaries throughout the People's Palace.

In a way, he felt sorry for Richard, understood how he was struggling right now after all that had happened to him, everything that he'd been through. At the same time, he couldn't just stand by and watch Kahlan fall apart without trying to do something to help her.

He would do his best to be her friend and if something more came from it then he would be beyond thrilled. He'd never truly let her go after she'd married the Seeker and this was his chance to get her back. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Kahlan dismounted her horse before the Confessor's Palace to find Edmund standing on the front steps waiting for her much like he had when she'd returned after helping Richard defeat the Keeper. She wished so much it was Richard here with her now instead of Tristan.

Tears instantly stung her eyes as she drew near to the man who had been like her father when she hadn't had one, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Edmund, it's so good to see you," she murmured. "I've missed you so much."

"Mother Confessor," Edmund formally greeted her, his eyes misting with tears as well as he returned her embrace. "I'm so happy to see you too. This is such a wonderful surprise. I had no idea that you were coming."

"I know and I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "It was more of a spur of the moment idea to come."

Edmund pulled back, keeping a firm hold on her as he studied her, sensing that something was definitely amiss. "What happened, Kahlan?" he gently asked. "I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong. Where's Richard?"

Kahlan swallowed past the painful knot of unshed tears wedged in her throat before finally responding. "He's still at the People's Palace," she told him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "There is so much to discuss, but I'm very anxious for you and Aggie to meet my children."

"I would love nothing more," Edmund beamed with pride. "Come, let's get you all settled into your quarters. I'm sure you're more than exhausted after your long journey."

"Kahlan!"

The Mother Confessor turned to see Aggie coming out to meet her, her stocky form carrying as fast as she could go. She was quickly enveloped in the woman's motherly embrace, renewing the tears that she had just been able to banish. She felt a sense of peace briefly wash through her, temporarily easing the immense sorrow that had become her constant companion.

Aggie pulled back, a frown immediately forming on her lips. "You are much too thin, Kahlan," Aggie scolded her. "You aren't eating again, are you?"

"I'm fine, Aggie," the Mother Confessor tried to reassure her, forcing a smile to her lips.

"No, she's not, Aggie," Tristan Kabay firmly interjected as he came to stand beside Kahlan, Mistress Rachel following close behind him. "She needs some of your good cooking to put some meat on her bones."

Aggie and Edmund looked from Tristan to Kahlan and back again, both stunned by the King's appearance. Noticing the faint blush that rose to the Mother Confessor's cheeks, Aggie quickly responded. "Tristan," Aggie greeted him. "Are you the reason Kahlan has returned?"

"You could say that," Tristan evasively replied with a nod of his head.

"I wondered where you had disappeared to," Aggie smiled at the handsome young man. "Well, I'm glad he brought you back for a visit, Kahlan. It's been much too long."

"I know," Kahlan agreed. "I'm sorry about that. I've been meaning to return ever since Aiden's birth, but things just seemed to keep coming up that required my attention. Things have finally settled enough that I could return to Aydindril for a little while."

Tristan inwardly winced with Kahlan's words, knowing that she was putting what she and Richard had just been through the last several weeks mildly. She had been through more in recent weeks than most people had to endure in a lifetime and yet she played it all off as nothing.

Just then, Frederick and Katrina came up the steps with Kahlan's children in tow, taking the unwanted focus off of her. Kahlan kneeled down, waving for Paige and Priya to come to her. They quickly released their grandfather's hands before toddling towards their mother.

"This is Paige and Priya," Kahlan proudly introduced.

Edmond and Aggie both kneeled down as well to meet the future heirs of the D'Haran Empire, smiles lighting their faces that matched the Mother Confessor's. "Kahlan, they're positively beautiful!" Aggie exclaimed, reaching out to run her fingers through Priya chestnut curls.

Priya began to jabber something completely incomprehensible, her bright blue eyes shining dancing as she spoke. Aggie couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up, completely infatuated with the twin girls who reminded her so much of Kahlan.

"Aren't you wearing a very pretty dress?" Edmund told Paige, receiving an equally exuberant response as her sister's.

Kahlan took Aiden from Katrina, holding him up to meet her surrogate parents. "And this is Aiden," she introduced, kissing her son's cheek.

"Isn't he adorable?" Aggie just beamed as she reached out and took the baby into her arms. "I swear he looks just like Richard."

Kahlan bit her bottom lip to stifle the sob that rose up out of nowhere with Aggie's words. "Yes…he does," she murmured, reaching out to caress his brown hair that was so much like Priya's.

Aggie immediately noticed the flash of pain that sprang to Kahlan's eyes, knowing something was definitely wrong. "Come, let's go inside and get you settled," she suggested. "I'm sure you'd like to rest and get cleaned up before dinner."

"That sounds wonderful," Kahlan agreed, following Aggie and Edmond inside.

XXX

Richard stood in his office with his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out the window, his heart stuck in his throat and his thoughts in Aydindril. His mind was awash with the events of the last few weeks, wondering when exactly he had lost his footing causing him to free fall into the dark abyss he now found himself in.

He didn't think he'd ever felt more lost or alone in his entire life, not even when he had been captured by Denna and had lost all hope of ever gaining his freedom. He'd been able to survive that horrifying time being trained by the Mord'Sith because he had been able to cling to his love for Kahlan with all that he'd had in him.

Now, he didn't know if he even had that anymore. He knew that he loved Kahlan more than anything in this world; every breath he drew and beat his heart was solely for her. He just didn't know if Kahlan still felt anything for him anymore after the pain he had caused her.

What was the exact point where something had suddenly snapped inside of him that caused him to lose his way as well as his family? How had he lost sight of what he loved most in this life, allowing it all to just walk away?

His eyes fell closed with the image of kissing Nicci out in the garden yesterday, guilt like a bitter vile thing in his gut reminding him of how truly far he had fallen away from the person he used to be.

He had betrayed the woman he loved more than life itself, hurting even more than he already had. What kind of a monster had he become?

He didn't deserve the title of Seeker of Truth or Lord Rahl of D'Hara. Even more painful than that, he didn't deserve to be called Kahlan's husband. In losing his way, he had also lost that right after pushing her away and into the arms of another man whom he was certain was more than happy to have her back with him.

Richard knew he needed to fix this as soon as possible, regain control of his emotions once more so he could hopefully win back Kahlan's love again. First, though, he would need to earn her forgiveness. He had a very long, very difficult road ahead of him.

A sudden rap at the door captured his attention. "Come in," he called without turning around to see who it was.

"Richard," Nicci said as she entered his office. "I wanted to check on you, see if you were ready to start your training today. How are you feeling?"

"Foolish…embarrassed," he softly said, wincing with the throbbing pain in his head and in his heart. "Hung over."

Nicci made her way to him, her hand finding his shoulder. He could feel gentle tendrils of magic begin to seep into his body, winding through him and repairing some of the damage that he had done to himself yesterday in the garden. His pounding headache was soon erased, the effects of too much alcohol disappearing as well.

"There," she murmured. "How's that?"

"Better," he replied without turning towards her, too ashamed to even look her in the eye. "Thank you."

Nicci studied him for a moment, more than pleased to see that he'd actually shaved this morning. His cheeks were still sunken, dark circles still shadows under his eyes, but at least they were making a little progress.

"Richard…" Nicci began, her hand lingering on his arm.

"Nicci, I'm so sorry about yesterday," he suddenly interrupted her. "If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat."

"Richard, you have nothing to apologize for," Nicci shook her head, pursing her lips. "You were drunk."

"That's no excuse," he murmured as his chin fell to his chest.

She could feel the extent of his guilt mingled with his heartache rolling off of him. She wanted so badly to take away his pain and erase the gaping wounds of hurt and anger that marred his heart, keeping him from finding his way, from finally healing.

Before she could say anything, he spoke again. "I was just so desperate for something…anything that would take away the pain inside if only for a little while," he admitted, his voice cracking, choked with so many unshed tears of regret. "I just want this pain to end. I can't take it another day, Nicci. I just miss her so much."

"Richard, I understand," she gently reassured him, squeezing his arm in unspoken comfort and support. "I've been there, have been much lower than even you feel you are right now. I've been to the point where I didn't care if I lived or died, didn't care what anyone did to me because I felt so dead inside, but you were the one who showed me I had so much more to live for, helped me believe in life again. You made me see that I was worth more than I had allowed myself to believe.

"Now, it's my turn to help you believe again, believe in yourself because you, Richard, are worth far more than you are allowing yourself to believe."

Richard finally turned sad eyes to the sorceress, the true depths of his gut-wrenching pain swimming there for her to bear witness to. "I've failed in so many ways, failed so many people...most of all Kahlan," he sadly shook his head. "I don't even know who I am anymore to begin to fix it."

Nicci placed her hand against his chest right over his heart. "In here…in here, you do know," she reassured him. "You just need to be reminded, to get past the hurt and rage that are keeping you from finding what you've been missing."

"I don't know how to fix any of this," he said, turning his attention back to the garden spreading out before him. "Where do I even begin to repair it all?"

"First, we start with you and then we'll be able to work on getting Kahlan back," she told him. "Come with me."

Nicci took him by the hand and led him around his desk to sit on the floor across from her. She motioned for him to raise his hands, placing his palms against hers. "Now, try to clear your mind," she instructed him, keeping her voice calm and even.

Richard shot her a look that told her that he thought she was crazy for even saying something so impossible. "Are you serious?"

Nicci bit back a smile at his incredulous expression, the incredulous tone of his voice. It was the closest he'd come to showing the least bit of amusement in weeks. "Just try," she patiently encouraged him.

Richard released a frustrated breath, fighting to control his anger. "You realize I've barely eaten or slept since Kahlan choose to leave me, right?"

"I know, but you have to try, Richard," she insisted. "Do you want Kahlan back?"

"You know I do," he angrily snapped, a scowl on his lips. "I want that more than anything in this world."

"Then clear your mind and focus," she firmly stated, keeping her hands held up before her. "If you don't, I'll let Cara have you."

Richard visibly shuddered as he quickly held his hands up in front of him again. "She's been avoiding me," he softly said, obviously saddened by it. "I know she's angry with me."

"Actually angry is putting it quite mildly and she's avoiding you because she's afraid she's going to end up hurting you," she informed him.

"She's not the only one furious with me," Richard frowned. "I've let everyone down."

"Stop it right now, Richard Rahl!" Nicci snapped, her green eyes flashing with anger. "Yes, you've lost your way and people are hurt by it, but it's only because we all want to help you. We all know you've been through one nightmare after another the last several weeks. We're all very worried about you, but it's time to drop the self-pity and work on repairing things."

"I know and I appreciate you help," he sincerely said with a heavy sigh. "I just want to put all of this behind me and move on."

"Then let's get to work," she smirked at him, pressing the palms of her hands against his. "Now, clear your mind and focus like we've practiced."

Richard closed his eyes, doing his best to force aside the ache that was devouring him on the inside, pushing away his fears about Tristan taking Kahlan from him. He tried to bury his guilt from Michael's death and the terrible grief from the baby Kahlan had lost.

He forced himself to breathe deeply, evenly as he focused on touching his Han. He knew beyond all doubt that he needed to do this not only for himself but for Kahlan. She deserved the man that she had fallen in love with and married, definitely not some empty shell of the man that she had met that day in the Hartland Woods.

He would not give Kahlan up without a fight, would not just sit back and let her find love in the arms of another. The thought caused hot jealousy to flare deep inside, but he quickly tamped down on it knowing it would only keep him from finding the answers he so desperately needed.

Richard forced himself to remember his wife, the smile that lit his world and the sapphire eyes that lit his heart. He dwelt on the sound of her voice, her intoxicating scent that made his very soul sing. He recounted her passionate kisses, the heated love that they had made.

Kahlan was his beacon of light in the darkness that now consumed him and he would use that same brilliant light to guide him back to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zedd thumbed his way through another book, his anxiety growing the longer he went without finding what he so desperately needed to find. He cursed under his breath, slamming the book closed and shoving it aside with an annoyed huff.

He was getting absolutely nowhere fast and he deathly feared that time was rapidly running out to avert the beginning of the prophecy from coming true. The part about the bonded gifted being broken kept replaying over and over again in his head, taunting him with the horror that could plague his family. Right now, the bonded gifted was definitely on the verge of being broken and it scared him to no end.

He knew that every marriage had their rough patches; times when things didn't always go very well. It was how the couple responded to the tests that told the story of how the marriage would fair and unfortunately Richard wasn't reacting very well right now.

Nicci had told him about the talk that she'd had with Richard in the garden yesterday afternoon. She had been a little vague and not very forthcoming on some of the details, making him wonder what exactly had happened to bring about the sudden change in his thinking, but he guessed it didn't really matter. The results, though, had been a positive sign that things were hopefully beginning to turn around.

With a weary sigh, Zedd grabbed another book, a sense of defeat weighing heavily on his weary shoulders. He was beginning to think that maybe he had dreamed the whole prophecy up. He wished more than anything that were truly the case, but he knew he hadn't dreamed it.

Richard and Kahlan…their children were in great danger, more than they could begin to imagine.

Zedd leapt to his feet, slamming books and thrusting others aside. A couple of sets of heavy scrolls rolled off the table and landed on the floor with a soft thud, but the Wizard barely registered it until a pair of delicate hands suddenly placed them back on the table for him.

Stunned, he turned to find Sister Nicci standing beside the table. "Nicci, my dear," he greeted her, plopping down into his chair with a huff as he pulled another book in front of him. "How did it go with Richard this morning?"

"I went alright, but it's going to take a great deal of time I'm afraid," she admitted as she settled into a chair as well. "I've never seen him filled with so much hurt and anger before, not even after Michael died. It was quite painful trying to delve past all of the layers of self-loathing, rage, and heartache that are consuming him right now. It's like it's eating him alive, keeping him from seeing the truth."

Zedd sadly shook his head, his eyes beginning to mist with tears. "It breaks my heart to see Richard and Kahlan suffering so much. I don't know how much more they can possibly withstand. I fear that all of this may truly break them this time."

Nicci quickly reached over, taking his weathered hand in both of hers, her thumb caressing the back of it. "Now, Zedd," she gently scolded him. "Don't you dare start giving up hope on them now. We're going to get them through this one way or another. You yourself have said that you've never seen a love more powerful and timeless than what Richard and Kahlan share. They will survive this. We just need to help put Richard back together and get him to go after Kahlan in Aydindril."

"You make it sound far easier than it truly is going to be," Zedd snorted, folding his arms against his chest.

"I never said it was going to be easy," Nicci shook her head. "I only said it's what we need to do."

"Nothing is ever easy," Zedd groused. "Was Richard able to touch his Han at all?"

"For a brief moment," Nicci replied, pursing her lips as she thought back on the shared experience with the Seeker. "It helped to momentarily focus him, point him in the right direction. I felt a flickering sense of peace in him for a short time that I don't believe he's felt in quite some time. It nearly took his breath away."

"Maybe now Richard can get some much needed sleep," Zedd frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. "I'm very worried about that boy. I've never seen him look so terrible in all my years."

"I think that could go a long way in helping him get things straightened out in his head, help him to see things more clearly."

"I agree," Zedd nodded his head. "His perception of everything is so tainted and warped right now because he's allowed his anger and pain to take control of him. Lack of sleep has only made everything including Kahlan's absence that much worse."

"It would really help if she were here," Nicci sighed, her slender fingers lightly tracing the edge of one of the numerous books lying on the table before her. "Don't get me wrong; I totally agree and support Kahlan's decision to return to Aydindril, the need to bring peace and reassurance if there is truly unrest there.

"Unfortunately, Richard doesn't see it that way. He feels that he has pushed her away, confirming his insecurities. He thinks that he has lost her, that Kahlan picked Tristan over him."

"I have to agree that it was definitely not the best time for something like this to happen, but it's certainly not Kahlan's fault for going to Aydindril," Zedd grimly said.

"Richard needs Kahlan now more than ever. Her distance has only made things worse, cemented his fears that he's not good enough for her. He feels he's lost her…is lost without her."

"He can't give up now," Zedd scowled. "It will only prove the prophecy right."

"Richard and Kahlan are far from broken, Zedd" Nicci exclaimed, her frustration mounting. "They are just having a difficult time right now. Every couple goes through it."

"I know, dear one…I know," Zedd reached over and patted her hand affectionately. "I'm just allowing my fears to get the better of me."

"Hasn't Richard already proven that to be a bad thing to do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "We don't need you losing your way too."

"Well, if Richard is beginning to do a little better then he'll finally be safe from Cara again," Zedd chuckled softly.

"I fear that he won't be safe from her until he's on his way to Aydindril to get Kahlan back."

XXX

Richard made his way to Cara and Garren's suite, knowing that Cara would be there feeding Caiden. Everything inside of him was dreading this confrontation, but he knew that he couldn't put this off any longer. If he wanted to fix everything in his life, he needed to start with his friends since his wife was no longer here.

If he was ever going to win Kahlan back, he needed to start here at home. He needed to get his anger under control.

He came to a stop before their suite door, pausing to draw a deep breath and slowly releasing it as he tried to sort through what he wanted to say to her. He steeled himself as he finally found the nerve to raise his fist to the wood staring back at him, rapping sharply before he could change his mind.

He heard a hollered "come in" that caused the corners of his mouth to curl slightly. He reached for the door handle, his fingers brushing the brass before finally gripping it and turning it. The door opened silently on its hinges as he entered. He was immediately greeted by the sound of Cara making cooing noises to her baby. He knew there was no going back now.

It brought a small smile to his lips as he made his way towards the nursery. He swallowed hard as he drew near, the sound of Cara singing softly tickling his ears and warming his heart in an unexpected way. He paused in the doorway, silently watching her as she rocked her son.

An unwelcomed well of tears suddenly caused his throat to constrict so painfully that it nearly took his breath away. Spirits, he missed his son…his daughters so much that it nearly buckled his knees, missed Kahlan so much he could barely put one foot in front of the other. It took everything he had to even will himself to get out of bed each morning.

Cara suddenly looked up to find her Lord Rahl standing there, a distant look on his face and anguish swimming in his brown eyes. She didn't know what surprised her more – his unexpected presence or the pain that was visibly written on his face.

"Hi," Richard finally said after several long moments, the tension in the air suddenly thick and suffocating.

"Hi," Cara softly replied, turning her attention back to her son.

"Garren told me you'd be here feeding Caiden," Richard ventured, wondering what exactly was running through the Mord'Sith's mind at that moment as he stood there feeling so awkward.

Her thoughts and feelings were usually very apparent in her expression or the flippant stinging remarks she was so notorious for. Right now, though, she was practically unreadable as she continued to rock her son to sleep. He was preparing himself for the furious tirade that he expected to come, knew that he deserved it. What came next, though, nearly knocked him off of his feet.

"You look dreadful," she bluntly said, getting to her feet and unexpectedly handing her sleeping son over to him.

Richard tentatively took the small bundle into his arms, his heart constricting painfully in his chest as he gazed at the beautiful little boy. He swallowed hard, forcing down the sob that suddenly lodged in his throat. He reminded him so much of Aiden, missed holding his son and watching him as he slept. It felt like an eternity since he'd last been able to do that.

Cara watched him holding her son for a long moment before finally speaking again. "Why are you here?"

"You've been avoiding me," he softly replied, looking up into the green eyes of his friend, eyes that didn't hold the resentment and anger that he had thought would be there…so very deserved. It would almost make him feel better if she would get angry with him, yell at him and tell him what a fool he was being.

"It was for your own safety," she told him as she picked up Caiden's favorite blanket from the floor by the rocking chair, folding it.

Richard chuckled. It was an almost bitter sound, one that made her take paused as she turned back to face him again. "You should have just gotten it over with days ago," he said, lightly bouncing the baby in his arms. "Maybe it would've helped me get my head on straight a lot sooner than this."

"Who says you still don't deserve it?" she quirked a blond eyebrow at him.

"Cara, I know I screwed things up…" he began.

"That's putting it mildly," she snapped, placing Caiden's blanket over the edge of the bassinet.

Richard drew a deep breath, forcing himself to make eye contact with the Mord'Sith before him, the woman he called one of his closest friends. "I know," he softly said. "I've ruined everything…pushed everyone away including my Kahlan, but I'm trying to make it right again. That's why I'm here, Cara. I want to ask for your forgiveness, to tell you how sorry I am for the way I've handled everything lately."

"Thank you, but I don't believe I'm the one who you need to apologize to," Cara told him, her voice a little gentler this time. "You really hurt Kahlan. It wasn't her fault that she lost the baby."

Tears suddenly stung his eyes, his bottom lip beginning to tremble with the hot wave of heartache that nearly rent him in two. "I know," he managed to choke out. "I'm terrified that I've really lost her, Cara."

She watched as he looked down at Caiden, gazing at the baby in his arms and no doubt thinking of his own son. She slowly made her way to him, taking her baby into her arms. She kissed Caiden on the forehead before placing him in his bassinet, covering him with his blanket.

Turning back towards Richard, Cara paused before him once more, her hand falling to his arm. "Kahlan loves you, Richard," she reassured him. "No matter what, she will always love you. You won her heart long before you met me and nothing is going to change that."

Richard shook his head as he walked over to the window, his eyes falling on the picturesque scene before him. "She picked Tristan and Aydindril over me, Cara. I can hardly blame her after everything I've put her through. I ignored her, pushed her away and kept her at arm's length; I turned my anger and sense of failure on her and blamed her for losing our unborn baby…I…"

"Yes, you did, but now it's time to get off your ass and do something about it," Cara firmly stated in that way that was so Cara, her voice suddenly hard. "Wallowing in what you did or didn't do…what you should or shouldn't have done won't help you anymore. All you can do now is go to Aydindril and win Kahlan back."

"You're right," he sighed heavily, ignoring the way that her words stung. "What if she doesn't want me? What if she's already chosen Tristan over me?"

"You won't know unless you try," Cara insisted. "And the Richard that I know…the one that I still believe in would never give up especially on Kahlan. You fought so hard for her, showed her that your love was enough to conquer her magic and now you're ready to just let her slip right through your fingers as if she meant nothing to you?"

"No, I'm not going to lose the woman I love," Richard finally bit out, the fire finally returning to his voice. "I'm leaving for Aydindril tomorrow and I'm going to get Kahlan back."

The decisive edge to his voice put a smile on the Mord'Sith's face. It was the most he had sounded like himself in more weeks than she could begin to count. It brought a great sense of relief to see a glimpse of her Lord Rahl back again.

XXX

Kahlan slowly made her way around the Mother Confessor's suite, pausing here and there to run her fingers lightly over her desk or the armoire that held her clothes again. She made her way to the bathroom, memories of making love in here with Richard assaulting her all over again.

She bit her bottom lip as she quickly exited, making her way back towards her bedchambers, her sad gaze falling on the bed that she had first given herself to Richard on. She suddenly felt herself flush with the arousal that her thoughts were awakening in her mind, remembering the intensity of his passion for her as they made love to one another.

She had never known anything like it before, had never truly understood that love could be so incredibly powerful, so passionate and intimate. She'd never dreamed that two people, that a man and a woman, could truly become one in every single way imaginable until Richard.

Yes, they were one physically and it was beyond magical, but they were one on so many other levels as well – heart, body, mind, and soul. Forever linked and intertwined, never to be broken or severed, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

He was forever a part of her, a powerful invisible cord that connected them no matter the distance or the painful rift that had suddenly developed between them. He was forever in her heart, her soul complete because of him.

Kahlan quickly turned away from the bed with a sharp shuddering gasp of grief, folding her arms and pressing them tightly against her abdomen as if trying to hold herself together. She made her way to the double glass doors, walking out onto the balcony.

She closed her eyes as she drew a deep breath, breathing in the fresh spring air. She felt the ends of her hair lifting in the breeze, the feel of the wind against her face helping to dry the remnant of unwanted tears that still clung to her eyelashes.

She pictured Richard here with her now, his masculine scent filling her senses and stirring her need for her husband all over again. She swore if she tried hard enough she could actually imagine him coming up behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist as his chin settled on her shoulder, his nose brushing her hair aside in order to find her earlobe like he always used to love to do.

She felt the corners of her lips curl with the image in her mind, her arms pressing harder against her abdomen. Her heart began to beat a little harder as she began to lose herself in the fantasy she was creating in her mind in order to escape the pain inside if but for only a moment.

She pictured his hands roaming over her body as he nibbled on her earlobe, slowing driving her wild just like he knew how to do. He always knew what caused a slow building smolder inside of her and what created a searing fire straight through to her very core.

Richard knew her better than she even knew herself sometimes, seemed to instinctively know the exact places to touch her or kiss her that made her shiver with a hunger so fierce, so desperate she thought she might burst if he didn't sate her need soon.

Kahlan sighed at the sudden feel of arms snaking slowly around her waist from behind, the feel of a muscular body pressing against her back. She tipped her head back to lean against his shoulder, thoughts and images of Richard consuming her body and soul.

She didn't pull away as a nose nuzzled into her hair, breathing deeply or push away the one who murmured her name with such undying love it made her heart soar. She didn't stop the large hands wrapping around her arms, tugging on them to trap them at her sides so he could caress her abdomen. She couldn't fight the soft moan that suddenly spilled from her lips as a hand snuck up her body to gently trace along the slender length of her throat.

"Kahlan," Tristan murmured, finally finding her earlobe. "Please…just let me love you."

Kahlan suddenly stiffened as realization slammed hard into her. She quickly pulled away, turning swiftly on her heel to find herself face to face with Tristan. Her hand went to cover her mouth in shame, her other hand on her heart in an attempt to keep the pounding arousal at bay but it was futile.

What had she done? What had she just allowed to happen?

"Tristan…please…" Kahlan breathed heavily, her eyes filled with anger as well as confusion. "I love Richard."

"Kahlan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but please just give me a chance," Tristan softly pleaded with her, taking a step towards her. "That's all I'm asking for is a chance."

"Is that why you brought me back to Aydindril? To get me away from Richard so you could try to force me into loving you instead?" she demanded to know, her anger rising and heating her voice.

"No, Kahlan…please don't think that," Tristan quickly replied, his desperation growing. "There is unrest brewing here in Aydindril, trouble that I believe that only you as the Mother Confessor can fix. It is the only reason I asked you to come back here…I swear."

"I want to believe you, Tristan, but when you keep trying to kiss me you make it very hard to trust you."

"Kahlan, when I came to D'Hara to see you I didn't even know you and Richard were having any trouble," he told her, moving closer to her. "I came to bring you back here to save the city we both love. When I found out that your marriage was in trouble, I felt terrible for you, wanted to fix it for you.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to see you so hurt and upset and not be able to do anything to make it better for you? I only want you to let me love you, Kahlan...to take care of you the way that you deserve."

"Tristan, I'm married to Richard," she insisted, her hands fisted at her sides. "I appreciate you being here for me, but only as a friend."

"Have you never felt anything for me?" he asked, his voice revealing how broken he was inside with her words.

"Maybe…at one time…yes," Kahlan finally admitted, her anger beginning to falter. "I was flattered that you were willing to be confessed to me as my mate, that you thought I was beautiful. Most people feared me and didn't want to be near me, but not you. You were so handsome and never feared me, but that was in the past. I love Richard, Tristan."

"Do you, Kahlan?" he demanded to know, moving forward and grabbing hold of her arms. "After everything that Richard's put you through, can you honestly say that you still love him?"

Kahlan stared at him for a long moment, her heart still hammering wildly in her chest. Was the way she had felt when he had first touched her been because she had been thinking about Richard or because she had somehow known that it was Tristan touching her?

She suddenly felt so very confused, off-balanced. She didn't know what to think now, her world feeling as though it was spinning so wildly out of control. "I…I love Richard," she told him.

Tristan shook his head as his piercing blue eyes bore into her, a spark of hope filling his gaze. "You don't sound very convincing, Kahlan."

She didn't move as his hand came to rest against her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. "Just give me a chance to show you how much I love you, Kahlan," he murmured, leaning in to softly kiss her. "Please…don't leave again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, don't know what happened, but I swear I posted this chap here a few days ago and now I'm not finding it! Don't know what happened, but you all get two chaps today b/c I'm posting Chp 10 here as well. Sorry for the mix up!**

**Chapter 9**

"I found it!" Zedd suddenly cried with great excitement, causing Sister Nicci to look up from the book she was reading. "Finally! I was beginning to think I had dreamed the damn thing up."

"What does it say?" Nicci asked, getting up out of her seat to look over the Wizard's shoulder.

"It says 'A powerful storm will blow in from the north, descending like an unforeseen plague to destroy the bonded gifted. Once the bonded gifted are finally broken, the twins dually blessed with magic will forever split, one to the left and one to the right, marking the end of time.'"

Zedd sank back in his chair in utter shock as his mind attempted to process what he had just read, feeling as though the wind had just been sucked from his lungs. This was far worse than he had originally remembered it being.

"Zedd, this isn't good at all," she murmured, straightening up and crossing her arms. "If this prophecy continues to progress, it could be irreversible."

"I know," he sighed heavily, his fingers subtly rubbing the pages before him as his mind took him to places he didn't want to go. "Things are worse than I had originally believed. I had forgotten that first part about a powerful storm."

"What if the powerful storm descending like an unforeseen plague is alluding to the trouble brewing in Aydindril? That would definitely be the northern part of the D'Haran Empire."

"That was my thought exactly," he mumbled, still deep in thought about what he'd read. "We need to tell Richard right away."

"Tell Richard what?"

Both Nicci and Zedd immediately looked up to see the Seeker entering the library, a confused expression on his face. Nicci placed an encouraging hand on Zedd's shoulder, silently giving him the support he needed to break the news to his grandson about this newest prophecy. She just hoped that this didn't send him spiraling back down the path they were fighting to drag him away from.

"Zedd, what's going on?" Richard asked, his eyes swiftly growing hard with fear.

"Richard, you need to sit down," Zedd carefully told him, hoping this didn't push his grandson right over the edge once and for all.

Richard had been teetering so dangerously close to that precipice for weeks now and he feared this might be the final blow. If that happened, there might be no saving his any of his family from the dark prophecy.

"I don't want to sit down, Zedd," Richard tightly replied, his jaw set with growing panic. "Just tell me what's going on. Is it Kahlan? Have you heard from her?"

Zedd drew a deep breath before finally responding. "I've been working on finding a prophecy that I had stumbled upon about a year ago that I had forgotten about. Recent events reminded me of it again."

"You know I don't believe in prophecy, Zedd," he bit out, his hands curling into tight fists.

"I know, Richard, but you need to listen to this," Nicci told him, her tone leaving no room for argument. "It not only involves you and Kahlan, but your twin daughters as well."

"What about them?" he demanded to know, looking from Zedd to Nicci and back again with a raptor gaze that could have melted ice.

Picking up the book again, Zedd read aloud the prophecy that he had found, fearing his grandson's reaction as he finally finished and looked up at him. The rage blazing in his brown eyes was intense, the fear unmistakable as he stared at the book lying open on the table before him, one that revealed the fate of the family he loved more than his own life.

"I don't believe in prophecy," he softly spat out each word with a deadly calm that made the fine hairs stand up on Nicci's arms. She could tell he was fighting to remain in control.

"But you can't ignore this, Richard," Nicci heatedly warned him. "We fear that the powerful storm descending like an unforeseen plague is referring to the trouble brewing in Aydindril that Kahlan went to address which means she is in very real danger."

Richard drew a deep breath, his eyes falling closed as he fought to rein in the unmistakable flood of magic that was inundating him, his chest rising and falling in barely controlled fear and rage. He hadn't even touched his sword yet that hung at the ready at his left hip and still he could barely breathe from the ferocity of it, the overwhelming need to protect his family at all cost.

His family was in great danger and he needed to get to them as soon as possible. "I'm leaving for Aydindril tonight," he suddenly announced. "Zedd, I want you to come with me. Nicci, I want you to stay here and help Garren, Cara, and Holland watch over the People's Palace in case the threat ends up coming here as well."

Nicci nodded her head in agreement, more than relieved that Richard was taking prophecy seriously for once. His reaction to all of this was more like the Richard that she had come to know and love and it made her heart swell with pride as well as relief.

"I'm ready to leave just as soon as you are," Zedd said with a smile as he stood to his feet, closing the book and tucking it securely under his arm.

"Good, we'll leave as soon as I can talk to the others and leave orders," he nodded his head.

"Should you message ahead to Kahlan in the journey book to let her and Edmund know that you're coming?" Nicci asked.

"No," he firmly said, shaking his head. "We don't know for certain yet what's truly going on there. Someone might get their hands on the book and put their plans into action before I can get there to stop it or Edmund might already be under some sort of magical spell that could put Kahlan in further danger. It's best to keep this between us until I know more about what's going on."

"I guess you're right," Nicci agreed, wishing there was some way to get word to Kahlan to let her know that Richard was coming for her.

She just prayed that Kahlan hadn't given up on Richard yet. In her vulnerable state, Tristan could swoop in and steal her away from Richard before he'd had a chance to get to her. The thought made her ill. Richard would never recover from something like that. Never.

She just hoped that he got to Kahlan in time…for more reasons than just one.

XXX

Cyrus Lang couldn't shake the sense of unease and dread that had settled over him since witnessing the Mother Confessor's glorious return to Aydindril this afternoon. The entire city had come to a screeching halt with her unexpected arrival, all activity and business tractions pausing just to see Lady Kahlan Rahl riding through the streets on her way to the Confessor's Palace.

He was beginning to think now that the rumblings of unrest that they had been working so hard on stirring up against the House of Rahl wasn't going to be enough to overcome the fierce loyalty that lay with Richard and Kahlan.

While they had several prominent members of Aydindril society in their back pockets, he feared now that it may not be nearly enough. Kahlan Rahl's arrival had definitely sent an electric ripple of excitement through the city, reawakening the love for her and the Seeker that had never truly diminished since they had left for the People's Palace.

They couldn't allow it to deter them or cause them to lose their focus, not now when they were so close to finally realizing their dream.

"Edmund," Cyrus called as he suddenly noticed his friend coming towards him.

"Cyrus," he greeted him. "What brings you by the Confessor's Palace this afternoon? We don't have any council meetings on the agenda for today."

"I heard that the Mother Confessor had returned this afternoon," he replied. "Quite of any unexpected visit, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Edmund agreed. "We had no idea that she was even coming, but it's certainly wonderful to have her home once again."

"I hear she brought her children with her," Cyrus conversationally inquired, trying to sound as casual as possible as he tried to dig for as much information as possible to take back to the secret Alliance. "I'm surprised that Lord Rahl didn't accompany her."

"Yes, the children are positively adorable," Edmund beamed with great pride as if he'd had something to do with it.

"Any idea why Lord Rahl chose not to accompany his wife to Aydindril?"

Edmund frowned as he thoughtfully shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not," he told him. "I assume he had duties that required his attention at the People's Palace. It's definitely not like Richard to let Kahlan go without him being by her side. He's quite protective of her."

"I have heard how much in love they are," Cyrus nodded his head.

"Very much so," Edmund grinned. "Have never seen anything quite it in all my years."

"So what brings the Mother Confessor home?" he prodded a little further.

"I haven't had a chance to actually speak with her yet," Edmund admitted. "I'm meeting her for dinner here shortly."

Cyrus stroked his chin as he decided to dig a little deeper. "I hope it's nothing serious that brings her back to Aydindril. Things seem to be running rather smoothly so I'm rather surprised at her sudden return."

"I'm sure it's just a visit," Edmund reassured his friend, squeezing his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm due to meet her and her friends for dinner."

"Yes, by all means, Edmund, don't let me keep you," Cyrus clapped him on the back. "Let me know if there's something going on that I might be able to help with."

"You know I will, old friend," Edmund smiled before continuing on his way.

Cyrus watched as Edmund hurried down the corridor, knowing that there had to be something more going on. Kahlan Rahl came home for a reason and he had a feeling it concerned the Alliance in some way. He had already heard rumors that King Tristan Kabay had been seen accompanying her home.

They had attempted to feel Tristan out a couple of seasons ago, needing to see where the powerful King's loyalties had truly laid. Unfortunately, his loyalties had strongly remained with Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor, siding with what they were doing by forming the D'Haran Empire.

He feared now that their subtle attempts to probe Tristan Kabay to find out where he stood had possibly alerted him to the fact that there were some on the Council resolved to end the rule of the House of Rahl once and for all, to bring back Aydindril to its former glory as the crowning jewel of the Midlands.

He needed to see Trevor Bail right away, talk to him and let him know about his fear. If his suspicions did prove to be correct, then he feared they had a bigger problem on their hands more than they could have possibly imagined.

XXX

She opened the door to her suite, startled to find Tristan Kabay standing at the door with his hand raised in preparation to knock. He quickly lowered his hand in stunned surprise as he found himself face to face with the woman that he loved.

Kahlan froze at the sight of him, uncertainty suddenly welling up inside of her, a nervous flutter erupting in the pit of her stomach. Memories of his earlier visit to her suite this afternoon flooded her mind; the feel of his hands on her swiftly rose to the forefront of her thoughts.

Tristan tried to calm his racing heart before finally speaking, knowing he needed to stay in control if he was going to get through this. "Kahlan, I wanted to talk to you for a moment in private if I may," he softly requested, keeping a respectable distance from her, his hands clasped behind his back.

From behind, he could see Kahlan's father Frederick with the girls, Katrina holding Aiden as well as Mistress Rachel. Kahlan paused to look back at them, suddenly feeling rather awkward at the moment, but knowing they needed to address what had happened this afternoon.

"Go on ahead," she finally said to her father and the others. "I'll meet up with you down in the dining hall in a moment."

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief, nodding to the others who smiled at him as they passed by except for Mistress Rachel who glowered hotly at him as she followed the others out of the suite. It was definitely a silent warning to not try anything or he would regret it.

Kahlan walked back into her suite, her hands clasped before her, her head lowered in obvious conflicted thought. "What is it that you want to talk about, Tristan?" she asked, finally turning to face him.

Tristan was keeping his distance from her, standing uneasily by the door that he had closed behind him. She didn't think that she'd ever seen him look this nervous or unsure of himself in all her life. He had always been the picture of self-assurance almost to the point of being arrogant, but he pulled it off in a way that always seemed to charm everyone.

Now, he seemed so vulnerable, so uncertain.

Tristan met her sapphire gaze dark with apprehension, wanting nothing more than to draw her into his arms and never let her go. She was positively breath-taking in a variation of her traditional pristine Mother Confessor's dress, her raven hair curled and pulled up at the sides.

He swallowed hard before responding to her. "I wanted to apologize to you…about earlier today," he anxiously said, lowering his gaze. "You are vulnerable right now after everything you've been through the last several weeks…especially everything that has happened with Richard.

"I had no right to come in and touch you like that, Kahlan. It was very inappropriate of me to do that to you. I am your friend first and foremost and I lost sight of that."

"It's alright, Tristan," Kahlan replied, folding her arms against her chest and keeping her distance from him.

"No…no, it's not alright," Tristan adamantly shook his head, taking an involuntary step closer to her. His disgust with his earlier behavior was more than evident in the expression on his face, the bewilderment in his eyes. "I hurt you, Kahlan, and for that I'm truly sorry. I allowed my feelings for you to cloud my judgment, to push you into something when you're not ready."

"Why, Tristan?" she asked. "Why would you still want to be confessed to me after all this time?"

"Because I love you, Kahlan," he readily replied without a second thought. "I have always loved you. When you came to Aydindril to live and to train to be a Confessor, I just knew I'd love no other but you."

"But why, Tristan?" Kahlan pressed, her voice rising. "You would be confessed to me, lose who you are forever because of my magic. Why are you so willing to throw who you are away?"

Tristan shook his head in disbelief, a smile spreading across his face as though the answer was so very simple to see, so crystal clear. "For you, Kahlan," he replied. "For you I'd do anything…even give up my soul for you."

"But that's not a chance I'm willing to take," Kahlan cried in frustration. "I don't want to confess you, Tristan. You would no longer be you, but a soulless shell of the man that I once knew. You of all people know what confession would turn you into."

"But I'd be with you and that's all I want," he insisted. "You took that the chance with Richard Rahl and he wasn't confessed. Couldn't the same happen for me?"

"You don't know that, Tristan," Kahlan angrily snapped, turning her back to him, her white skirt swishing softly at her feet with her sudden movement. "Richard is special, proved to be immune to my touch, but you might not be."

"It doesn't matter to me, Kahlan," he maintained. "If I'm confessed or not, it doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you. That's all I've ever wanted."

"That's very sweet, Tristan, but I don't love you," Kahlan told him, turning back to face him so he could see the truth of her words in her eyes. "I love Richard. No matter what has happened between Richard and me, I always have and always will love him."

Tristan felt as though his heart was breaking into a thousand razor-sharp pieces, ripping his chest apart, but he refused to allow her to see it. "I understand that you feel that way now, but I'm hoping in time that you might feel something for me. I'm not going to give up on you, Kahlan; not now, not ever, but I'm not going to try and push into loving me."

"Tristan, please…" she began, shaking her head in frustration.

"I'm not going to try to kiss you again, Kahlan," he firmly stated, doing his best to hold himself together. "I'm going to stand by your side and be your friend. I'm going to help you discover what's going on in Aydindril and help you put a stop to it.

"If during that time, you decide that you feel something for me too, then I will be more than thrilled to do whatever it takes to make you mine. But you're going to have to be the one to come to me, Kahlan. I don't want to be the cause of any more confusion and pain for you. You mean too much to me to hurt you like that."

Kahlan was stunned by his words, relieved to know that he wasn't going to try to kiss her anymore. She felt such utter confusion and chaos inside, warring with the heartache and anger over what Richard had done to her, the loneliness that was eating away at her heart.

She couldn't allow her feelings to get in the way, couldn't allow them to obscure her judgment right now. She needed to focus on Aydindril, diffuse any unrest that was brewing here against Richard and the D'Haran Empire. She needed to protect him at all cost.

"Thank you," she nodded. "I appreciate that, but please don't get your hopes up. You'll only end up being hurt all over again and I don't want to do that to you.

"When I married Richard, I married him for better or for worse, to share the good times and the bad. I'm not going to just walk away from him because things aren't good right now because he's struggling to come to terms with things that never should've happened in the first place.

"He is my husband, Tristan, and my marriage is the most important thing in this world to me next to my children. It's not something I'm willing to just throw away."

Tristan drew a deep breath, nodding his head in agreement. "I understand and I greatly respect that," he said, doing his best to keep his heartache from finding his voice at that moment. "Richard is a very fortunate man to have you as his wife. I just hope that he comes to realize that soon because I'm not going to give up on us, Kahlan."

Before she could respond, he turned towards the door and opened it, pausing just before he left. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to in Aydindril before retiring for the night," he informed her. "I'll meet with you tomorrow and see what sort of a plan we can come up with to get to the bottom of what's going on in Aydindril before it's too late. Sleep well, Kahlan."

Kahlan watched him as he left, rubbing her arms as if to ward of a chill that wasn't there. She felt her heart sink as he closed the door behind him. His words had been unexpected and yet had brought her a small measure of surprising comfort.

She wished more than anything that Richard was here with her, holding her close and telling her that everything was going to be alright. In her heart, she knew that she loved him above all else, wanted him more than she had ever wanted anybody in her entire life.

What she had told Tristan had been the truth. She wasn't going to just walk away from her marriage because things had gotten so difficult between them. She loved him too much to just give up on him, to turn her back on what they had built together.

What she didn't know anymore was if Richard still loved and wanted her, was as willing to fight for their marriage as she was. The uncertainty nearly tore her heart in two.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Richard sank onto the hard ground with a weary sigh, exhausted and somewhat thankful Zedd had insisted they stop to rest for the night even though his insides were twisted and clenched so tight he could barely draw a breath.

His family was in great danger and he was the only one who could save them, who could put a stop to this coming storm. Even though the prophecy hadn't said anything about how to fix it or who would be the one to do stop it, despite the fact that he didn't even believe in prophecy, Richard knew in his heart it was up to him to make things right and stop the terrifying plague that was about to come.

While the prophecy didn't indicate what kind of storm was coming, the Seeker shuddered to think of what it possibly could be.

He had seen more horrors, more unimaginable wickedness than he thought was even possible since leaving Westland with Kahlan and Zedd over four years ago. He had long ago lost that naïve innocence of his boyhood that had come with growing up and being sheltered in the Hartland woods. He had been forced to see that the world that lived outside of his small town was more cruel and savage than he had ever believed was possible by mankind.

He knew deep in his gut that was coiled with dread that what he was about to encounter in Aydindril would eventually become the greatest fight he'd ever been forced to face, even more so than trying to defeat the Keeper of the Underworld himself.

He couldn't stop the shiver that suddenly tore through him as if it had been a bolt of lightning as he paused to consider the words of the prophecy that Zedd had read to him. He hadn't been able to get them out of his head since he heard them, becoming a haunting mantra that ceaselessly echoed through his mind, attempting to taunt him with his perceived failure.

"_Once the bonded gifted are finally broken…"_

Were he and Kahlan beyond repair now? Would he be able to get her back?

He drew a deep breath in an effort to tamp down on the wild flutter of emotions that consumed his heart as he thought of his family, knowing in a few days he'd be able to hold his children again…to see his Kahlan.

Tears instantly stung his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fully form. He had no one to blame for all of his but himself. The loneliness, the heart-rending ache in his chest had been by his very own hands. He had been the one to push Kahlan away, he had been the one to turn his anger and pain on her, he had been the one to blame her for losing their baby.

How could he have turned his back on the one that he loved above all else?

If it hadn't been hard enough to learn that Kahlan had lost their unborn baby, it had only gotten that much worse to come home and find a man waiting for Kahlan to return just so he could take her away from him.

He had practically driven her away from the home they had made, pushing her right into the arms of a very willing man who had once been engaged to her, taking his children with her. If she never wanted to see him again, he could hardly blame her.

He only prayed that she would at least give him a chance, allow him the opportunity to earn her forgiveness and regain her trust and faith in him once more. He needed to prove his love for her, to win her heart all over again.

He had done it once, won the heart and hand of the most amazing woman ever to be created. He just prayed to the good spirits that he would be able to do it again.

Richard tilted his head back to look up at the stars that littered the inky sky above him, wondering at what point everything had gone so terribly wrong, the exact moment when he had begun to lose everything that he held dear to him.

At this moment, he didn't feel like the great Seeker of Truth or the powerful Lord Rahl of D'Hara. He felt like nothing more than a man with a broken heart and a broken life that he was so desperately trying to piece back together.

Richard swallowed hard past the pesky unwanted knot that kept lodging in his throat when he least expected it as he heard the sound of approaching boots. He reached for his water skin, taking a long drink before stuffing it back into his pack, trying to regain control once more.

"Well, I have to say that I feel a little better having the Mord'Sith with us," Zedd pleasantly announced as he entered their small camp, settling down on the ground on the other side of the fire. "We don't have to take turns keeping watch while the other one sleeps."

"I still would've preferred being on our own," Richard frowned. "The less number of people travelling with us, the faster we can move."

Zedd arched a bushy white eyebrow at him as he grabbed an apple from his pack. "Did you honestly think that Cara was going to allow you to leave the People's Palace without sending Mord'Sith with us?"

Richard snorted in response. "No, but I had hoped to escape without Garren and Holland sending along the First File as well."

"They just want to make sure that you're well protected," Zedd smiled knowingly as he took a bite of his apple. "They all care about you, Richard. Besides, the Lord Rahl of the D'Haran Empire can't be running around the countryside unprotected."

"I ran around the territories as the Seeker with only you and Kahlan and then later with Cara," Richard stubbornly pointed out. "I think I can handle myself."

"Do you truly feel that way?" Zedd asked.

Richard looked up sharply at him from across the fire, his eyes narrowing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zedd shrugged a shoulder as he munched on his apple. "Just that I know that you had temporarily lost your way; how you felt that you had failed everyone. Are you ready to take on whatever trouble awaits us in Aydindril?"

From the way Richard's dark brown eyes flared with rage, Zedd expected a flippant angry response from his grandson, but one was not to come this time. He watched with great pride and amazement as Richard carefully locked away the anger brewing inside, thoughtfully considering his words before speaking.

"Honestly, Zedd," he finally replied, pausing to draw a deep breath before slowly releasing it and continuing. "I don't know. All I know is that I have to be or my family will pay the price."

Zedd nodded his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth deepening the wrinkles on his face. "That was the answer I was hoping to hear from you."

Richard's frown deepened as he stared at his grandfather in stunned disbelief. "You wanted to hear that the Seeker and Lord Rahl is uncertain of himself, doesn't know if he has what it takes to face whatever horrors possibly await us in Aydindril?

"The truth…yes," Zedd nodded his head.

"Why?" Richard nearly cried as he leapt to his feet, his anger and frustration once again reasserting itself and warring for control. "I don't know who I am anymore or what to believe about myself, Zedd. The Richard that I thought I was feels just like some creation of my imagination.

"I thought I had it altogether, knew what I was doing. I had defeated Darken Rahl twice, stopped the Keeper from taking over the world of the living. I married Kahlan and took over rule of a crumbling territory to form an Empire. I have the most beautiful children who look to me as their father to take care of them.

But now after everything that has happened the several weeks, I wonder if it was all just a dream, nothing more than just luck on my side."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"I thought I could handle anything, could defeat any form of evil that came our way. With Kahlan by my side, I felt like I was invincible," he admitted. "But then Michael dropped into my life only to fall right out of it again…"

"Richard, you can't control life and death," Zedd told him as he watched his grandson pace back and forth on the other side of the fire, his hands clasped behind his back and a look of utter frustration and helplessness on his face. "No one truly can. We like to delude ourselves into thinking that we have a say, but ultimately we don't."

"But I have been able to save Kahlan from it countless times, have saved so many people's lives over the years since you named me Seeker," Richard pressed on. "I dance with death every time I draw my sword, have delivered it more times than I can count.

"You tell me that I'm some special war wizard, possess such powerful magic that hasn't been around in thousands of years and yet I was unable to use to save that precious little boy. What good is a magnificent sword and powerful magic, Zedd, if I can't even stop my own child from dying?"

"Yes, what happened to Michael was more than tragic and I am sad that it happened," Zedd replied, watching as his grandson paused to hang his head in defeat, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "At the same time, Michael was never truly yours, Richard. He was never meant to exist in the first place, was created because someone decided to use magic in a perverse way that was never intended."

"He had my blood in his veins, Zedd," Richard said, his voice hard like steel. "When I tried to heal him and remove his fever, I felt my essence in him. I felt a bond with him just as sure as if Kahlan had given birth to him. I didn't realize it until the moment he died that that was what I had felt when I had touched my Han to heal him, but it was…it was devastating knowing I couldn't save him."

"Richard, you are not the Creator herself," Zedd shook his head.

Richard continued on as if he hadn't even heard a word he had just said. "And then, I felt such relief that it was finally over," he almost yelled, the tears that he had forbidden to form before now trickling down his cheeks. "How could any human being with a heart be relieved that a child had died, Zedd? What kind of man does that make me?"

"It makes you human, Richard," he gently said, finally understanding where his grandson's pain and struggle was coming from. "It was a dreadful situation that Ann had forced you into, shoving a wedge of doubt between you and Kahlan and turning your world upside down.

"There is nothing wrong with feeling a sense of relief when it was finally over. Michael was never meant to live in the first place so there was never truly a way for you to prevent his death."

"But I failed him," Richard shook his head, his voice thick with tears. "He died and I failed him."

Zedd got to his feet, making his way to his grandson. He gathered him into his arms, holding him close as Richard finally broke down in agonizing sobs. "I couldn't save him, Zedd," he cried. "What if I can't save my daughters or Aiden if something happens to them? What if I can't save Kahlan the next time she's in danger? I can't lose them, Zedd…I can't…"

"It's alright, Richard," Zedd attempted to comfort him, rubbing his back as he held his grandson.

"No, it's not," he murmured. "What if I'm not enough to keep them safe?"

Zedd finally pulled back, keeping a firm hand on each of Richard's shoulders, forcing his grandson to look him in the eye. "You are more than enough to keep them safe, Richard. You are the prophesied Seeker of Truth. You were born for this, born to carry the heavy mantle of leadership as well as salvation from injustice and no one…do you hear me…no one is more capable on this earth of doing just that than you.

"If it weren't true, I never would've named you the Seeker, never would've given you the Sword of Truth or followed you the last four years if I didn't believe in you and what you were meant to do."

"What if I'm not enough?" he softly said with tears still shining in his eyes.

"You are more enough…and so are your friends that care about you," he reminded him. "You have got to find a way to let go of this senseless guilt that you are forcing yourself to carry. The only one blaming you for Michael's death is you, Richard.

"Now, you can either decide to let go of the past that cannot be changed and chose to live for your wife and children, the wonderful future that lies before you or you can lock yourself up in this pitiful prison that you alone have locked yourself away in.

"Which will it be, Richard? Be miserable for the rest of your life over something you had no control over or chose the woman you love and the beautiful children the two of you have made."

Richard slowly nodded his head as he considered his grandfather's words, knowing deep in his heart that Zedd was right. Because he had chosen to hang onto all of this guilt and pain, he had not only lost his way, but was also on the verge of losing everything he loved. He couldn't let that happen.

Zedd squeezed his grandson's shoulders before releasing him, knowing that he had finally gotten through to him. He made his way to the other side of the campfire, settling down against a tree stump for the night.

"Now, you had better start getting some sleep or you're going to be absolutely useless to everyone by the time we get to Aydindril," the old Wizard yawned.

Richard scrubbed his face with his hands, banishing the tears once and for all, determined to not shed another one over things that he could not change. He needed to focus now on the things that he could do, concentrating on the things that he could change like getting his wife back and saving his family.

He settled back down on his bedroll, pulling his pack behind him to use as a pillow. Lying back, his tired eyes settled on the moon shining so brightly in the sky, seemingly close enough to just reach out and grasp it and yet so very far away.

He wondered what Kahlan was doing at that moment, wondering if she was even thinking about him. He missed her so much it physically hurt. He had never believed it was possible for an emotion to cause such an intense physical ache inside, one that could not be touched or seen and yet he had been living with it every moment of every day since Kahlan had left and he was more than sick of it.

As soon as he got to Aydindril, Richard swore to himself he was going to do whatever it took to get her back, to save the marriage that he had very nearly destroyed. He began to plot out what he would do; plan the things that he would say to her in order to win her back as sleep began to take hold of him.

"I love you, Kahlan," he whispered to no one, desperately wishing that she could hear him, feel what beat in his heart for her.

XXX

Kahlan sat on the bed with Paige and Priya, reading their favorite book to them as they snuggled together under the covers. She cast a glance at them as she read the final words, finding that they had both drifted off to sleep already.

She smiled to herself as she stood, leaning over to caress the cheek of each one before placing a gentle goodnight kiss on each forehead. "Good night, my sweet girls," she whispered as she turned the lamp light down to dim.

Setting the book down on the nightstand, Kahlan left their bedroom, closing the door behind her before heading to Aiden's room. She opened the door to find him already awake, soft whimpering cries coming from his bassinet.

She leaned over and picked him up, his little face red and wet with tears. "What's wrong, my little prince?" she cooed as she carried him to the rocking chair. "Are you hungry?"

Settling into the chair, Kahlan adjusted her dress, bringing her baby to her breast to feed him. He hungrily latched on; suckling as she softly caressed his cheek. He looked up at her with big chestnut eyes so much like his father's that it was startling to behold.

Every day that passed by, she saw more and more of Richard in him, making her heart swell with more love than she thought anyone was capable of feeling. He was so much like his father in every way imaginable, bringing her great pride.

She wished more than anything that Richard was here with her now, waiting for her to come to him in their big bed. She quickly forced herself to banish those thoughts, knowing that wanting something wasn't going to make it true.

She had come here for a reason and she needed to focus on that now. Richard wasn't here and he wasn't coming. He had made his feelings perfectly clear after they had returned from Caprice, his anger with her more than evident especially after learning about her past with Tristan.

She couldn't force Richard to understand, couldn't force him to love her or want to be with her no matter how much it hurt her, how much so longed for him. It had been so long since she had felt his hands and lips against her skin, his body grinding against hers, since she'd felt him so large and hot like steel deep inside of her.

She ached to feel him filling her again, showing her how much he loved her even now after all that happened. She needed to know that he didn't blame her for losing the baby, understood why she had risked every to come for him in Caprice.

Kahlan suddenly found her anger rising in unison with her lonely desire, reminding her of how much he had hurt her. While she was desperate for her husband, anxious to repair their marriage, she was not going to just welcome him into her arms or her bed once she finally returned to the People's Palace.

Richard needed to understand that he had hurt her deeply, crushed her when he had turned his back to her after their baby had been lost. He needed to find a way to let her in again, to let her be the one that he turned to with his pain instead of Nicci.

She had lost greatly in all of this too, had helplessly watched as a little boy who looked just like Richard had slowly died only to lose their own unborn child. Just when she had needed her husband the most, he hadn't been there, turning instead to another woman to share his hurts with.

That crushed her more than anything, knowing he had chosen Nicci over her. And yet, how could she be angry with him when she had allowed Tristan to kiss her?

She was going to need time to heal from all of this, to be able to trust Richard again with her heart. Until he could prove to her that things had changed, they couldn't be together, couldn't make things work between them.

Looking down at her son, Kahlan found that Aiden had fallen asleep already. Adjusting her dress, she held him against her shoulder, patting his back as she continued to rock him, her thoughts taking her to Tristan and the things that he had said to her before dinner this evening.

He had been incredibly sweet and understanding, thankfully giving her the space that she so desperately needed right now to think and deal with the things that she was trying to sort through not only in her head, but in her heart as well.

While she'd only had a small girlhood crush on him at one time, it had never grown past friendship. Despite that, she was still finding it more than difficult to think straight when he was around her. He was just as handsome and charming as he had always been…and he was still in love with her.

How was she going to be able to deal with that especially when her own marriage was in shambles?

Kahlan stood to her feet, tucking Aiden back into his bassinet before leaving. Entering the bedchamber, she stopped to stare at the empty bed before her, her heart in her throat as she finally climbed in, pulling the covers over her.

Rolling onto her side, she stared out the window to find the moon shining so brightly, casting streams of light to splash across her bed. She wondered where Richard was at that moment, hoping more than anything that he was thinking of her, missing her as much as she missed him.

"I love you so much, Richard," she whispered as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his pillow to hold it close to her, wishing more than anything it was truly him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kahlan sat at her desk in her office at the Confessor's Palace, a look of supreme displeasure fixed firmly on her face as she studied the information spread out before her. Across the desk from her, Tristan sat studying the same documents.

"This is the part of Aydindril where I've tracked increased shipments of weaponry and supplies," Tristan pointed out on the map before him. "I think someone is stockpiling weapons for a takeover."

"I just can't believe that this is really happening," Kahlan shook her head in stunned disbelief.

This all just seemed like some surreal dream that she couldn't wake herself up from no matter how hard she tried. All of the information that Tristan had been able to glean so far that he felt pointed towards the trouble brewing in Aydindril was spread out before her, all of it telling her that this was no bad dream. This was a stark reality that she couldn't deny.

Someone was out to destroy them.

"I'm telling you, Kahlan," he finally stated, noticing the disbelief still etched on her beautiful face. "Something is going on in Aydindril and I think Trevor Bail is at the heart of it."

"What makes you think Trevor is involved?" she shook her head, her brow knitted in thought as she tried to process all of it. "We've both known Trevor for years, Tristan, and he's been nothing but a steadfast supporter of the Confessors and the Council."

"I don't disagree with you on that, but I think he wants things to be like it was before Richard took over the throne of D'Hara and formed the D'Haran Empire," Tristan insisted. "And I think he has found others who feel the same way."

"I need proof of this if I'm going to go up against Trevor or anyone else who could be siding with him," she reminded him. "Trevor is a very well respected representative of Aydindril. I can't bring up charges of treason unless I have more than just your gut instinct. I won't sully a good man's reputation unless I have solid evidence."

"Don't you trust me, Kahlan?" he angrily snapped, his gaze narrowing as he glared at her.

"If I didn't trust you, Tristan, I wouldn't be in Aydindril right now," she heatedly shot back. "I'd be with my husband at the People's Palace trying to save my marriage."

Tristan sank back in his chair folding his arms, guilt welling up in his chest as he released a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Kahlan," he finally apologized. "You're right. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I'm just terrified about what Trevor and the others are really up to. I seriously believe you and Aydindril are in terrible danger."

"What makes you think they're targeting me?" she frowned.

"Trevor is a very powerful man with far-reaching influence. He has been conspicuously asking a lot of questions over the last couple of seasons especially concerning how everyone feels about you and Richard leading the new Empire," Tristan explained. "There's a rumor going around Aydindril that he'd like to take Richard down as well as you if you stand in his way of taking control of the city. When I confronted him about it, he just laughed it off as nothing more than silly gossip."

"You know as well as I do how gossip and rumors run rampant around here," Kahlan pointed out. "We've all been rumored to be doing one thing or another."

"One of my most trusted soldiers intercepted this while I was at the People's Palace convincing you to return to Aydindril," Tristan told her, sliding a folded piece of paper across the desk to her.

Taking the paper, Kahlan unfolded it, a sudden sense of dread causing her stomach to churn as she began to read it. It was addressed to Trevor Bail, letting him know that the Alliance would be arriving in Aydindril to help take care of matters soon.

It was signed by Kao C'Id.

Kahlan looked up sharply from the paper in her hand, her gaze fixed on Tristan. "The Alliance?" she said, leaning forward again with growing urgency. "Who is the Alliance and this Kao C'Id?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got some of my men working on gathering more information about both of them."

"We need to talk to Edmund to see what he might now about all of this," Kahlan frowned, fear rising in her throat knowing that her very own people…people that she had trusted and known for years were now turning again her and Richard.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea or not," Tristan hesitantly admitted, worry clouding his blue eyes.

"Why not?" Kahlan asked, tucking a raven curl behind her ear. "He seems perfectly fine to me."

"I'm just worried about who we can and cannot trust with all of this at this point," he warned her. "If the wrong person finds out we know what's going on, it could turn very deadly very quickly and I don't want you or your children in any more danger than you already are. I think we should keep this between you and me…at least just for right now."

"Edmund would never betray me or Richard," Kahlan heatedly stated, her sapphire eyes flashing with resentment. "He has done nothing but support us since we returned from defeating the Keeper."

"No he wouldn't, not intentionally, but if he is under some magical influence he might not realize what he's doing."

Kahlan thought for a long moment before finally responding. "I just hate the idea of someone hurting Edmund. He was my father when I didn't have one."

"I know," Tristan agreed, his expression softening. "I meant to tell you how happy I am for you that you and your father have worked everything out between you. Frederick has really turned his life around and genuinely cares about you."

"Thank you," Kahlan smiled despite her fear with all that was going on. "It has been wonderful having him in my life again. At first, it was difficult, not knowing if I could actually trust him, but he's proven himself to me and Richard that he has truly changed."

"You're lucky you have him in your life," Tristan replied, his voice nearly cracking with sudden emotion. "I miss my father greatly. I know he had his flaws, but at heart he was a good man and a great father."

Kahlan instinctively reached across the desk, her hand finding his and grasping it tightly. "He was a good man, Tristan," she agreed, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. "He would've been very proud of the man you've become, the way you're fighting now for Aydindril and the D'Haran Empire."

Tristan looked down at their joined hands, electricity racing up his arm with every pass of her thumb against the back of his hand. He could feel his heart beginning to pound a little harder as his desire for her struggling to take control, but he fought to tamp down on it.

He had made a promise to her and he intended to keep it no matter what it took.

Kahlan suddenly realized what she was doing, could tell by the growing storm in his eyes that she was having an effect on him just by touching him. She quickly let go of him, pulling her hands into her lap as guilt flooded her.

She shouldn't have done that and yet at the same time she had found that she had wanted to touch him in that moment…and it scared her to death.

Tristan felt a flush of excited hope at the sudden look of uncertainty that flitted through Kahlan's eyes. It was better than an outright no or even worse no emotional reaction to him at all. It caused his insides to tremble.

"So how do you think we should proceed with this?" Tristan asked, changing the subject. "I would be more than happy to send for the Tashon guards to come to Aydindril to help back your army here."

"No, not yet," she shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she forced herself to focus on the trouble at hand instead of the cyclone of confusion going on inside of her heart. "We're still going to need solid proof that Trevor is at the heart of all of this."

"Kahlan, you have a letter in your hands saying as much," Tristan said, standing to his feet.

"Yes, but Trevor could easily say that he had no knowledge of any of this or that someone was trying to frame him," Kahlan pointed out. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, Tristan. I'm only saying that we need more proof. Besides, we need to find out who else is involved in this plot. I don't want to go after Trevor only to have everyone else scamper back into hiding. They'll only regroup and try again later. I want to end this here and now, take them all down at once."

Tristan nodded his head as he considered all that she had just said. "You're right," he finally admitted, standing across from her, his arms crossed against his chest. She watched as a smile slowly spread across his face. "You always were the one with the cooler head, wanting to gather as much information as possible before acting."

Kahlan couldn't help but smile now in response. "And you were the one who always wanted to run headlong into trouble, sword swinging and ready to take heads."

"What can I say?" he shrugged with a grin. "Some things never change."

"It's nice to know some things haven't changed," she confessed. "It's comforting in a way."

"Well, would you care to join me for lunch so we can decide where to go with all of this?" he asked.

Kahlan sighed heavily, suddenly feeling a wave of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. "Tristan, I don't…"

"Kahlan," he firmly interrupted her, his piercing blue eyes boring into her. "It's lunch, not a marriage proposal and on top of that it's a working lunch not one meant purely for pleasure."

She couldn't stifle the lilting laughter that suddenly spilled from her lips. "You're right," she nodded as she stood to her feet. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time trying to figure everything out."

"I know," he gently replied, offering her his arm. "And that's why I'm holding myself to the promise I made to you. No pressure, no inappropriate advances. If you want a kiss, you have to be the one to kiss me."

Kahlan could feel her cheeks growing warm as she dipped her head. "Don't hold your breath, Tristan."

He wrapped her hand around his arm, his hand settling on top of hers and feeling completely captivated by her. "If the good spirits answer my prayers, I won't be waiting for too much longer."

"Tristan Kabay," Kahlan scolded him as she allowed him to escort her from her office. "You are positively incorrigible. You never give up, do you?"

"No, I don't and I plan on making sure you smile or laugh at least five times a day," he told her. "It's my own personal mission."

"Oh, really?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at the handsome king.

"Yes," he smirked at her. "Because when you smile, your whole face practically glows. I want to see more of that."

"You've become quite dangerous since I last saw you," Kahlan shook her head in amusement. "Trying to woo the heart of a married woman."

"And so very charming," he added with a playful grin. "Don't forget charming."

Kahlan couldn't help giggling at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. It felt good to be laughing for a change instead of crying, to feel a sense of happiness inside instead of being consumed with nothing but loneliness and hurt.

She wished Richard was here more than anything, but he didn't want her, had turned his back on her when she had needed him the most, leaving her broken and so utterly lost. She quickly pushed him from her mind, choosing rather to focus on Aydindril and the possible coup that was threatening to destroy everything they had been working so hard for.

XXX

Trevor Bail sat at his desk in his office at his home, reviewing their plans for taking over Aydindril. Things were finally falling into place after all the endless weeks of struggling and fighting, planning and scheming.

And nothing…absolutely nothing…was going to get in their way. Not even Kahlan Rahl and her sudden appearance in Aydindril.

His eyes began to darken, gleaming with the insatiable hunger for power that lived inside of him, for a dream yet to be realized. But soon. Soon Aydindril would be his to control, his to rule as he pleased and Lord Richard Rahl would be no more, his wife and his children wiped off the face of the world therefore permanently putting an end to the line of the House of Rahl.

He longed for the day that he would get to look into the eyes of Richard Rahl, broken and on his knees begging for mercy that would never come, pleading for the life of his wife and children only to see it all slip through his fingers.

He would be the one to deliver the final blow, to end the life of the great Lord Rahl of D'Hara. The Empire would be no more, the D'Haran territory swiftly crumbling to nothing as the Midlands reasserted itself as a dominating force once again.

Westland and D'Hara would bow at their feet, Aydindril the ruling authority that it once had been before Richard Rahl stripped the magnificent city of its significant standing. The People's Palace would be no more, burned to the ground by the Aydindril army never to rise again.

A sudden rap at the front door reluctantly pulled him from his thoughts, forcing him from his chair. He quickly went to the door, opening in to find Cyrus Lang standing before him. "Cyrus, what are you doing here?"

"I had to come see you," he spoke low and confidentially. "It's very important."

"Come in…come in," Trevor ushered him inside, quickly looking about to make sure no one was paying attention to them before shutting and locking the door behind him. "I hope you have good reason for being here. It's dangerous for us to be seen together outside of the Confessor's Palace."

"No one saw me," Cyrus reassured him, his frustration mounting with Trevor's paranoia. "And I had no choice. We don't meet again until tonight and I felt you needed to know about what I have learned before then."

Trevor slowly nodded his head, releasing a reluctant sigh. "Alright," he agreed. "Come to my office."

Cyrus followed him to the large room that sat off to the side of the sitting room in Trevor's very expansive lavish house. He immediately took the seat offered to him that sat across from Trevor's at his desk.

"What's going on?" Trevor frowned. "You seem pretty unnerved about something. Is it Kahlan Rahl's arrival in Aydindril?"

"That's part of it," Cyrus admitted, dabbing away the perspiration from his forehead with his handkerchief. "I've been at the Confessor's Palace since the Mother Confessor's arrival, trying to gather as much information as possible to find out what brought her back here."

"And?" the other man leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk as he clasped his hands together.

"Tristan Kabay might be on to us," Cyrus informed him.

Trevor frowned in response to this newest revelation. "What makes you think that he has any idea about what is going on? We've been very careful in our questioning of him, making sure he doesn't know what we've been up to."

"Tristan is the one who brought Kahlan Rahl back to Aydindril," Cyrus revealed. "He went to the People's Palace and persuaded her to return."

"Is that the rumor going around the Confessor's Palace?"

Cyrus enthusiastically nodded his head. "And there's more," he continued. "There is also a rumor that Kahlan and Tristan have grown quite close again."

"Kahlan is married to Richard Rahl," Tristan tisked as he leaned back in his chair. "Their love affair is well-known. She's the first Confessor in thousands of years to marry for love. I highly doubt that their marriage is in trouble."

"I'm only passing on what I've learned," Cyrus scowled, unhappy that Trevor wasn't taking this more seriously than he was. "It would definitely explain why Richard Rahl didn't come with Kahlan to Aydindril."

"It's all circumstantial," Bail shook his head. "Besides, it makes no difference. We proceed as planned."

"And what about Kahlan and Tristan?" Lang asked, concern rising. "What if they do know what's going on? We'll all be beheaded for treason."

"They have no idea what's about to come," Trevor angrily hissed, standing to his feet. "If they knew what was truly about to happen to Aydindril, they'd run for the Old World in order to escape their punishment for selling out."

"Is Kao coming here to help us?" Cyrus asked, his voice chalked full of hope, his eyes brightening somewhat.

"I don't know," Trevor had to admit, his hands coming to rest on the back of his chair. "I haven't received any word from him yet. I would've expected some sort of response to my last communication long before now, but unfortunately I haven't."

Cyrus sat up straighter in his chair, his face growing ghostly pale. "You don't think his response fell into the wrong hands, do you?"

"No, of course not," Trevor bit out, his jaw tight. "You worry far too much for your own good, Cyrus. We are safe and the Alliance will be making its move any day now. You must stay vigilant to the cause."

"I am," he stated firmly. "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing by leading us into this, Trevor. We're on the verge of victory or death. Are you prepared to see us through to the end whichever that may be?"

Trevor leaned forward, the tips of his fingers coming to rest on the top of his desk, his dark eyes flashing with deadly anger as he glared at him. "I am prepared," he growled. "Are you?"

Cyrus stood to his feet, angered by his challenge. "You already know I am or I wouldn't be here to warn you that trouble may be brewing."

"And what about Linus Bertram?" Bail asked, straightening up again. "Is he truly on board with all of this because there is no going back now?"

"He is with us," Cyrus said, not even flinching beneath Trevor's withering glare.

"He better be because I will not hesitate to eliminate him," Bail informed him. "We cannot have any weak links in the chain now that we're this close to victory. You keep him in line and his mouth shut or I will do it…permanently."

Cyrus suddenly felt his throat grow dry with Bail's threat. Things were rapidly growing more and more dangerous and out of control. He knew that it could eventually come to this, but he hadn't anticipated it coming so soon…or from someone in their own Alliance.

"He won't talk," Cyrus ground out, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. "You know he is with us no matter what. He only wants what's best for Aydindril."

"He better remember whose side he's on because if he forgets I will not hesitate to remind him," Trevor told him.

Cyrus turned to leave, an overwhelming need to escape beginning to wash over him. Before he could get to the door, though, Trevor spoke again. "Make sure you remember which side you're on as well, Cyrus," he told him, his voice low and full of deadly intent. "I'd hate to see anything happen to that beautiful granddaughter of yours."

Cyrus froze in his steps, his blood turning to ice water in his veins. He shot him a look of pure rage at the mention of his precious Lysria. She was all that he had left of his beloved daughter.

"I'd hate for her to become lost to the cause when the rebellion finally breaks out," Trevor smiled something wicked at him. "It would be a shame for her to share her mother's fate."

"Don't you dare threaten my family," Cyrus stated with cold deadly calm.

"Just make sure you stay true to the Alliance and everything will work out just fine," Trevor said, taking his seat again, turning his attention to the papers before him. "Thanks for stopping by, Cyrus. It was good to see you. I'll see you tonight at the meeting."

Cyrus's insides twisted and churned with sick dread as he left, his legs feeling like lead. He was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself wrapped up in.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the long delay. Real life is getting in my way, but hopefully will start to calm down after Friday! Hope you enjoy the update. Things are really going to start heating up from here on out so hang tight! :)**

**Chapter 12**

"Report," Garren ordered.

"Everything's finally under control now, Commander," the soldier before him replied, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"What happened exactly?" Holland frowned, folding his arms against his chest.

"There was a sudden fight that broke out in the marketplace, but we were able to get there in time to put a stop to it before it turned too violent," the soldier grimly informed them.

"What was the fight about?" Garren asked.

"Some man was yelling blasphemous slander against the Lord Rahl," he informed them. "He was riling up quite a bit of trouble, trying to stir unrest among the people."

Holland's hand fell to the hilt of his sword as he pondered this, a grim expression on his face. "Where is this man now?"

"We've got him locked up in the dungeon at the moment. He began throwing things and destroying some of the booths in the marketplace before the guards could get to him, demanding Lord Rahl come down from his throne and face him."

"Wonder what stirred this up all of the sudden," Garren finally said, his stormy gray eyes narrowed in thought.

Just then a couple of soldiers raced towards them, breathlessly coming to a stop before the trio. "Sirs, we have more trouble on the other end of the marketplace," one of the soldiers informed them.

"What kind of trouble now?" Holland asked, turning towards his men.

"A fight just broke out," the man replied. "Some guy started provoking people to side with him against the Lord and Lady Rahl. He said they were only out for themselves and not for the good of D'Hara. A few people took offense to it and a huge brawl broke out."

"Did you get it under control?"

"Yes, several Mord'Sith showed up and helped us regain control again," the solider nodded his head. "It caused quite a scene, damaged several vendors' carts."

"What is going on around here?" Garren growled, more to himself than to Holland.

"Double the patrols in the marketplace as well as the Palace and tell Mistress Cara we'll need more Mord'Sith to help make sure things don't get out of hand again," Holland ordered his men who quickly left to do as commanded.

"What do you think this all could mean?" Garren turned to Holland. "We've never had anything remotely like this happen before aside from a few drunken incidents here and there."

"I have no idea, but someone is definitely trying to stir up trouble around here," Holland agreed. "Do you think it could have anything to do with the trouble that Kahlan went to Aydindril to take care of?"

"I don't know, but something is going on," Garren shook his head. "Let's go talk with the man they arrested. Maybe he can shed some light on all of this."

"Agreed," Holland replied. "Lord Rahl is only gone a couple of days and already we've got a possible problem developing."

XXX

"Richard, you need to focus," Zedd admonished him with a scowl.

"What I need is to get to Kahlan in Aydindril," Richard snapped, opening his eyes to glare at his grandfather.

"You need to learn to control your Han if you want to help Kahlan," Zedd shot back. "Now, try again."

"Zedd, I don't have time for this," the Seeker ground out, his hands curling into tight fists.

"We have to rest the horses or they'll drop from exhaustion," the Wizard reminded him. "That will only slow us down and you know it."

Richard reluctantly raised his hands out before him, his palms a couple of inches from Zedd's. His eyebrows were knitted in obvious frustrated concentration as he attempted to reach out to manipulate his powerful magic.

"Now, concentrate," his grandfather encouraged him. "Allow yourself to relax and to reach for it."

Richard gritted his teeth, a sense of fear and foreboding rising up from deep within his core the closer he drew towards his magic. He felt a fierce trembling rise up within him, holding him in its grip and refusing to let go of him.

Zedd squeezed his eyes tighter against the overwhelming onslaught of emotions that roared to the surface in the Seeker. It nearly stole the air from his lungs, the intensity of it making him dizzy.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Zedd suddenly pulled back with a sharp gasp, his eyes flying open in shock. Richard's eyes were still screwed shut, an expression of pure anguish written on his face. A tear suddenly escaped from the corner of his eye and trickled down his cheek, quickly disappearing into the scruff that lined his jaw.

Zedd immediately reached for his grandson, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. Richard finally seemed to break free from the emotional storm that had consumed him, his eyes wild with fear as well as something more.

"Richard…are you alright?" Zedd asked, tightening his hold on the Seeker.

Richard was breathing heavily, his body shaking as he stared blankly at his grandfather as if he wasn't even there. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but couldn't quite get the words to form on his tongue.

"Richard," Zedd said louder, shaking him again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he murmured as he fought to catch his breath.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands in an effort to regain control once more. "I just…I don't know. What did you sense?"

"I felt great pain and anger within you," Zedd told him. "Fear like I've never felt before. It seemed as if it was all centered around Kahlan."

Richard quickly looked away with the mention of Kahlan's name. Deep down, he had a feeling he knew why it had happened, but didn't want to face it, understood what had suddenly risen up like a viper threatening to steal his sanity.

"Richard, what is it?" Zedd frowned, studying him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, Zedd," he heatedly replied, refusing to meet his grandfather's eyes.

"It didn't feel like nothing, Richard," he snapped, refusing to let up. "You were scared to death about Kahlan."

"I'm just terrified of losing her," he told him, getting up to his feet.

"I know you are, but there's something more to it," Zedd pressed, getting to his feet as well. "It was as if by touching your Han, you were afraid of finding something else."

Richard released a ragged breath, turning his back to his grandfather, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm afraid of having another vision."

"A vision? What kind of vision did you have?"

"When we were on our way to Caprice to stop Sangria, I tried reaching out to touch my magic," Richard finally admitted. "I had a vision of Kahlan…and another man."

"Tristan Kabay," Zedd suddenly said, the pieces falling into place.

Richard could only nod his head as he fought against the bitter jealousy that suddenly clogged his throat and seared through his veins. "I didn't know it was him at the time…not until I came home from Caprice and saw him hugging Kahlan."

"What did you see in the vision?"

"He was holding Kahlan's hand…like he was taking her away from me," he told him, his hand falling to the hilt of his sword. He caressed the steel for a long moment before finally continuing. "I didn't understand what it meant until I saw Tristan; saw the way that he looked at Kahlan and found out that they had been engaged to be married before she came to Westland to find me.

"There have always been men who have looked at Kahlan with desire in their eyes, either appreciating her beauty or lusting after her and wanting her for their own."

Zedd could hear the deadly anger and jealousy in his voice, noticed the death-grip he had on his sword now, but let him continue to speak. He needed to get these emotions out, not harbor them or allow them to fester.

"But not Tristan," Richard continued, his chest growing tighter by the moment as he at last turned to face his grandfather. "There was only love and adoration in his eyes, not deranged or vile like Darken Rahl who only wanted to hurt her in order to get to me or obsessed and insane like Breydan Riley."

"He looks at her the same way you do," Zedd commented with a knowing look.

"Yes," he whispered, afraid to test his voice. It felt like his stomach was in his boots, sick dread churning deep inside of him. He was ill to his very core.

A sudden hand on his shoulder broke through his tormented thoughts. "Richard, that doesn't mean that Kahlan feels the same way about him," Zedd gently reminded him.

"She deserves someone better than me, Zedd," he choked out. "I really hurt her. I was so blinded by my own pna and feelings of failure that I didn't even realize what I was really doing to her until it was too late.

"We had just lost the baby and Tristan was suddenly here and then…then she was gone."

"Just because you feel like it's over doesn't mean that it truly is," Zedd pointed out. "You place too little faith in Kahlan. Have you ever known her to just give up and walk away from anything especially when it involves you?

"Even after you pushed her away after Michael's death, she still came after you, risking everything to save you from Sangria. Does that sound like a woman who won't fight to keep you now?"

Richard snorted in response, folding his arms against his chest. "No, I guess not."

"So what makes you think that she's just going to give up the man that she loves now?"

Richard wanted more than anything to believe that was still true, wanted to cling to that hope with every fiber of his being, but he feared it was too late. He felt like vomiting.

"I broke her heart, Zedd…the very heart she entrusted me with," he reminded him. "I blamed her for losing our baby. At the worst possible moment of our lives when she needed me to be there to hold her and share in her grief and tell her how much I loved her, I wasn't there. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. How can I possibly expect her to?"

"You're already giving up on her without even talking to her…fighting for her," Zedd chided him. "Is Kahlan worth fighting for?"

"Yes, Zedd…you know she is," Richard practically hissed, a scowl fixed firmly on his face.

"Then don't give up hope just yet."

Richard nodded his head, releasing a frustrated sigh. "You're right," he slowly nodded. "I just miss her so much I can hardly stand it another moment sometimes."

"I know you do, my boy," Zedd squeezed his shoulder. "I miss her too and those little great grandbabies of mine."

Richard smiled softly with the reminder. "Once I get my family back, I'm never letting them go again."

XXX

Kahlan entered the large extravagant ballroom of the Confessor's Palace, doing her best to hide the constant ache of loneliness that sat like a rock in her chest. How many of these very same events had she and Richard attended together?"

It had always made her feel better knowing that Richard was here with her, always close by and ready to save her from boredom by whisking her away for a dance or back to their suite. Now, she was on her own, finding herself among a den of vipers that were possibly out to destroy her and Richard as well as the Empire they had formed. It made her nauseous to think about it.

Her lips suddenly curled into a wry smile as she wondered when she had become so dependent upon Richard, had come to rely so much on him. It had never bothered her to fend for herself at these events, knowing she could take care of herself.

And she knew that she still could. He just somehow always made it easier, much more tolerable. She just hadn't realized how much a part of her Richard had become, how much she leaned on him and he on her. Now, though, she was on her own.

Kahlan didn't have much time to ponder it all much further as the vipers began to descend upon her, greeting her with pleasant smiles and handshakes welcoming her home. She had tried telling Edmund and Aggie that a welcome home party was unnecessary, but they had insisted on it.

Tristan had been absolutely no help at all, taking their side and telling her later in private that it was the perfect opportunity to gather information on who could possibly be involved in the plot to overthrow Richard and destroy the Empire.

Looking at the sea of people before her now, Kahlan couldn't help wondering who was plotting to stab them in the back at this very moment and who truly supported them.

Of course being in Aydindril, they should all know that she could tell who was lying to her and who was telling the truth. It would be interesting to see what actually came out of all of this tonight, what things would be unwittingly revealed to her.

Kahlan smiled pleasantly, greeting everyone with her usual poise and charm, graceful regality exuding with her every movement. It felt like everyone's eyes were on her as she worked her way through the room, answering endless questions about her time at the People's Palace as well as the children.

What hurt the most was having to explain Richard's absence, telling them that he had important affairs that had required his attention and how much he truly regretted not being able to be here with them all in Aydindril.

The lie left a bitter taste on her tongue and stung her heart each and every time his name came up. Thankfully, Edmund had suddenly appeared at her side with a glass of wine, helping divert attention away from her husband and more important matters.

Neither he nor Aggie had pried into where Richard really was or why he was not with her and the children, but she knew they could tell things were definitely not the same as it had been between her and Richard last time they had been here.

"I'm anxious for Lord Rahl to return to Aydindril," one representative told her. "He promised to go hunting with me next time he was back here."

"I'm sure he still intends to keep that promise," Kahlan reassured him with a warm smile.

Looking up over the lip of her wine glass as she took a drink, Kahlan suddenly spotted a gorgeous set of piercing blue eyes that caused her breath to catch in her throat. Tristan was staring intently at her from across the room, a look of obvious desire etched in his handsome face. There was no mistaking what he was thinking about and it caused a flutter in the pit of her stomach.

She felt warmth begin to suffuse her cheeks as she met his intense gaze. To say that she didn't find him attractive would have been an out and out lie. Besides that, she had to admit the attention that he was showering upon her made her feel beautiful and desirable again.

It had been so long since Richard had looked at her like that, touched her…loved her. The last time they had made love, she'd practically had to seduce him. The emotional tempest storming inside of him that night had been more intense than she could've ever imagined.

He had been rough and desperate, his kisses bruising and his touch laced with anger as he took her. The reminder of that night caused fire to sear through her veins. It had been more raw need and aggression on both of their parts that had brought them together then true love making, resulting in that precious little life that she had lost.

It was out of a desperate need to connect, an almost animalistic necessity to unleash their pent up hurts and anger on one another, meeting together for a brief moment at that intimate precipice only to fall apart again right after that.

She knew she loved Richard with all her heart, but why then was Tristan having this unsettling affect on her now?

Kahlan began to make her way to him, weaving her way through the crowds, her pulse beginning to race as she drew near him. He smiled as she approached, his eyes never leaving her for one moment.

"You look stunning tonight," Tristan softly said, almost rendered speechless by how beautiful she looked.

He hadn't been able to take her eyes off of her since the moment she had first entered the room, aching inside for the moment when he could be near her. He quickly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his breeches to keep himself from touching her like he was so desperate to do.

"You look quite handsome yourself tonight," she returned his smile, admiring how attractive he looked in his royal attire.

"How are you holding up?" Tristan asked, noticing the sorrow that permeated her sapphire eyes.

Kahlan released a weary sigh. "I've had better evenings," she admitted. "Everyone wants to know where Richard is."

"What are you telling them?" he ventured, hope lining his voice.

"That Richard had important matters that required his attention at the People's Palace and that he sends his regrets," Kahlan told him, keeping her voice low as her eyes scanned the crowded room. She could feel Tristan's heated gaze on her.

"Kahlan…" Tristan began.

"Tristan, please…don't…" Kahlan shook her head.

"Kahlan, if Richard truly loved you he'd be here with you right now, standing by your side," he pressed. "He's not here and he's not coming."

Kahlan's throat immediately constricted painfully, tears welling up inside of her. Richard didn't love her anymore, didn't want to be with her. The thought nearly buckled her knees as she tightened her grip on her glass of wine.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you need to face the fact that Richard made his choice and it wasn't you," Tristan continued, his tone a little gentler this time. "He's not here, Kahlan…but I am."

Kahlan quickly looked away, unable to breathe as she fought back the flood of tears that filled her throat. Her feelings were completely turned upside down, so jumbled and twisted that she didn't know what to think or believe anymore.

Tristan sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose as regret suddenly filled him. "I'm sorry, Kahlan," he finally said. "I promised you that I wouldn't pressure you. It's just that I can see how much you're hurting and it's killing me inside. I want to make you smile, make you happy like you deserve."

"I know," she whispered, unable to find her voice at that moment. "Maybe you're right. He isn't coming and I need to start accepting it."

Tristan's hand slipped from his pocket to take hers, gently squeezing it. "I'm truly sorry, Kahlan," he softly told her. "I know this is horribly difficult to accept, but I'm here for you. Never forget that."

He quickly released her hand before anyone spotted them, knowing he needed to change the subject. "Have you been able to pick up on anything yet?"

"No, not yet," she shook her head, the loose curls falling to frame her face bouncing slightly with the movement. "I need to talk to some of the members of the Council to see if I can find out anything."

"Be careful," Tristan warned her. "We don't want to tip anyone off that we're on to their plans. I also don't want you in anymore danger than you're already in."

"You worry too much, Tristan," Kahlan frowned. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but everyone needs someone to look out for them…even the powerful Mother Confessor," Tristan reminded her.

A wistful smile momentarily tugged at her lips with his response only to quickly fall away. "Richard always used to tell me the same thing."

Tristan couldn't keep his body from tensing with the reference to Richard Rahl. "Well, it's true…even for you, Kahlan."

"Kahlan Rahl," Cyrus Lang greeted her as he approached them. "It's so good to have you home, Mother Confessor."

"Cyrus," Kahlan smiled at the welcomed familiar face. "It's so kind of you to come tonight. It's good to see you as well."

"What brings you back to Aydindril?" he casually asked. "Nothing serious I hope."

"No, just time to visit," she replied.

"I was sorry to learn that your husband couldn't make the trip with you," Cyrus said. "I hope that there isn't trouble brewing back at the People's Palace."

"No, no trouble at all," Kahlan said with a confident smile that she wasn't feeling at the moment. "Everything has been coming together very well with the formation of the D'Haran Empire. I'm very proud of all that Richard has been able to accomplish."

Kahlan intently watched his face as she spoke, looking for any signs of ill feelings towards them. She hated the idea of Cyrus Lang being involved in anything even remotely treasonous against them. He had always been one of her biggest supporters over the years, someone she thought she could trust.

"I'm glad to hear that things are going so well," Cyrus smiled broadly as he took a sip of his wine. "We are all very proud of what the Seeker has been able to accomplish with the new Empire. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I need to speak with Edmund. I hope that you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, Cyrus," she replied, keeping her Confessor's mask firmly in place despite the anger suddenly flaring inside of her as he walked away.

After he was out of earshot, Tristan leaned in close to Kahlan. "Well?"

"He's part of it," she firmly replied, her gaze focused on the man as he talked to Edmund. "He was lying when he talked about Richard and the D'Haran Empire."

"That's what I was afraid of," Tristan frowned. "Come, let's see if we can find out anything more."

From the corner of the room, Trevor Bail's attention was fixed solely on Tristan Kabay and Kahlan Rahl as they began to move through the crowds, his eyes glowing softly from the shadows that partially concealed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kahlan's icy blue gaze swept over the Council assembled around her, men and women from every part of the territory formerly known as the Midlands seated around the massive table that stretched out before her.

These were people that she had known since she'd come to the Confessor's Palace to train as a Confessor as a young girl. A few of the faces before her had changed at times over the years as representatives passed on, some stepping down and others being forced out by the region that they represented. However, the prevalent feelings of unity and strivings for a common good were always there for the most part.

Now, though, there was an underlying current of tension and distrust, conflict brewing. Was it just she that felt it or could they feel it too?

As her probing gaze met the eyes of each and every member, Kahlan couldn't help but wonder who was truly loyal to the D'Haran Empire and who was secretly out to destroy them. From the party a couple of nights before, she had been able to determine at least five Council members were lying about their support for the Empire and Richard, but that didn't necessarily mean they were part of the secret plot to overthrow it.

They needed to find some pretty damning information if they were going to be able to put a stop to this before people got hurt. She didn't want to jump too quickly or run the risk of failing to capture all of those involved in the plan.

She didn't want to just cut off the head of the traitorous beast; she wanted to flush out every single vile member before going after this Kao C'Id.

Kahlan shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and forcing herself to focus on the meeting at hand. She cast a sidelong glance at Tristan who was sitting a couple of seats down from her on her left. His focus was on the man directly across the table from him who was presenting his views on a land dispute matter.

They had only been able to meet up for lunch yesterday to discuss the things that they had been able to gather so far. Unfortunately, it still wasn't much and definitely not enough to indict anyone for treason.

Tristan had been surreptitiously trying to find out anything he could on this Kao C'Id, but had come up with nothing so far. Whoever this mysterious man was, he was not someone from this area, but seemed to have taken great interest in Aydindril or possibly more.

Kahlan couldn't help but wonder just how far this Kao C'Id's interest truly extended. Did it reach clear to the People's Palace, the entire D'Haran Empire? If so, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he didn't get to Richard.

Even if he didn't love her or want her anymore, she couldn't deny her heart or the fact that it beat for Richard. It probably always would no matter what their future held.

She didn't know what to do, though. Part of her wanted to fight for him with all that she had; doing everything she could to win him back and keep their family together. Then there was the other part of her that was still very anger and hurt over how Richard had treated her, turning his back on her when she had needed him the most.

How could she forgive that and yet how could she not? It was her Richard.

When she had needed him to pull her close and hold her and reassure her, he had turned his back on her. He had pushed her away and blamed her for losing their unborn baby, had been furious with her for coming to rescue him instead of being happy that he was back with his family.

Kahlan felt her simmering anger growing hotter by the moment, remembering how hard they had fought…how hard Richard had fought…for them to be together and now he was so willing to just throw their love and marriage away as if it meant nothing to him at all…she meant nothing at all.

She suddenly felt the heat of Tristan's eyes on her, but refused to meet his intense gaze. She needed to rein in her anger and focus on what they were here for – gathering answers and evidence, not dwelling over things that she couldn't change or fix right now.

She waited until Edmund was done with his part of the afternoon's extensive agenda, knowing it would be her turn next. She was anxiously waiting to do what she had been planning. She was going to make them squirm a little bit; see what she could stir up without letting on that she knew what was going on.

"And now, I will turn things over to the Mother Confessor," Edmund announced, stepping aside and allowing Kahlan to take over.

From her ornate chair at the head of the table, Kahlan looked out over the faces staring patiently back at her, some with expectant hope and interest, others stone-faced and refusing to reveal their true feelings.

"I wanted to personally thank you all for the warm welcome I received at the party the other night," she began, smiling pleasantly. "It's good to be back in Aydindril although regrettably Richard could not accompany me this time due to some issues that required his attention.

"While I'm here, I would like to further align Aydindril with how things are being run at the People's Palace now that we are all one within the D'Haran Empire. Having said that, I would like to hear what your thoughts are on the matter of the newly formed Empire. Are there any issues or concerns that you would like to discuss?"

Kahlan allowed her eyes to roam over the faces of those staring back at her, no one even flinching under her hard gaze. The tension in the room was suffocating, growing more so by the moment as everyone sat like statues, afraid of speaking what was truly on their minds.

Some of them knew there was something brewing among some of the members, a possible threat to Lord and Lady Rahl, but chose to remain silent, refusing to get involved and just hoping it would all go away. Others were ignorant to the disgruntled attitudes of some of their fellow members, their hearts and loyalty fully pledged to the House of Rahl and the D'Haran Empire.

Then there were those who secretly hated Richard Rahl, despised the blood that flowed through his veins, believing all Rahls were nothing but wickedness incarnate. They were determined to save Aydindril and restore the Midlands to its former glory, destroying anything remotely connected to D'Hara.

Staring at the men and women before her, Kahlan decided to play whatever game they wanted to play, not afraid of facing this head-on. "I'm glad that everyone is pleased with the formation of the Empire," she smiled brightly as she stood to her feet, her hands clasped in front of her. "This has been an enormous endeavor unifying our two territories, one that we hope will further peace and prosperity for everyone.

"If there truly are issues that you have with this union, then I want to hear about it now so that we can work together to solve any concerns. Richard and I want everyone's full support and involvement in this process."

Kahlan's eyes fell on Linus Bertram who seemed to visibly shrink under her scrutinizing gaze, his face growing paler by the moment. She thought that he was actually going to pass out as sweat broke out across his brow.

"Do you have any concerns, Mr. Bertram?" Kahlan asked.

"What?" he choked out in shock, his eyes growing wide. "Nn…no…no, of course not, Mother Confessor. We're all very pleased with the wonderful progress you and Lord Rahl have made with unifying our two territories."

"So you are happy with all of the changes that Richard and I are making?" she pointedly questioned him, watching him sink a little further in his seat.

"Of course, Mother Confessor," Linus swallowed hard, lowering his head.

"Then everything is perfect in your region," she said as more of a statement than a question.

"Well, I…I don't know about perfect…but…I…"

"You what, Mr. Bertram?" she pressed, her raven eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "So you do have issues with the new Empire?"

"Yes…I mean, no…" Linus stammered, patting his brow with his handkerchief.

Cyrus Lang suddenly stood to his feet from his seat beside Linus, knowing he needed to come to his rescue before he completely spilled his guts regarding the secret Alliance and Kao C'Id. "I believe what Linus is trying to say is that there are always problems that need to be dealt with within any new union between very different territories, but that we are more than capable of handling them ourselves."

Kahlan folded her arms against her chest as she stared down Cyrus. "So there are problems that we need to address?"

"I'm sure it's nothing that we as representatives and ambassadors can't handle on our own, Mother Confessor," Cyrus replied with a respectful tone.

"Why don't you allow me to be the judge of that, Mr. Lang?" Kahlan smiled warmly, her sapphire eyes flashing with resolve as well as a warning.

"I just meant to say that I'm sure it's not anything that we need to burden the Mother Confessor with," Cyrus amended. "I'm sure that you have much more pressing issues that require your attention."

Kahlan studied him for a long moment before responding. "I've always been interested in the concerns and problems of the people no matter how insignificant they might seem."

There was a definite hard edge to her voice that was unmistakable. There was a faint yet audible snort of disagreement from somewhere further down the table, one that ended in a throat clearing cough. Kahlan's eyes snapped in the direction of the noise to find everyone staring at the table except for Trevor Bail who met her frown with a somewhat amused glare of his own.

"Someone obviously disagrees with that sentiment," she coolly stated. "So it seems that there is a feeling of neglect on my part?"

"Only that you seem to be more concerned about the People's Palace and the D'Haran Empire than you are about Aydindril – the place where you grew up, trained you , and shaped you into the Mother Confessor you are today."

Instead of shying away, Kahlan welcomed the criticism, more than anxious to get some of this tension out in the open. While she wasn't ready to divulge the fact she knew about the coup that was being planned, she was not going to come across as ignorant to the obvious tension that surrounded her.

She was still the Mother Confessor and the ruling authority over the D'Haran Empire along with Richard and she'd be damned if anyone tried to change that.

Kahlan stared Trevor down as all eyes locked solely on her, waiting with bated breath for her response. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Mr. Bail," she calmly replied despite the blaze of anger burning through her at that moment. "I assume by the silence there are some others here who feel the same way as you do.

"You all know that Aydindril and the Midlands have always been my first love and priority. I have spent my life fighting for it. That hasn't changed despite my marriage to Lord Rahl and the formation of the Empire."

"Hasn't it?" Bail suddenly countered. "Haven't you allowed Lord Rahl to taint your view of things, brainwash you into following him in his deluded ways?"

"So you believe that I can no longer think for myself? That my actions are dictated by my husband and that I blindly follow his lead?" she bit out, the heat of her indignant rage burning through in her every word. "I believe you all know me far better than that."

"But doesn't the ancient saying go 'love is blind'?" Trevor shot back with a steely glare despite the twisted smirk on his lips. "Can't you at least admit to the possibility that your infamous love for the Seeker and Lord Rahl has blinded you to what is really going on around you? He's manipulating you and you don't even realize it."

Cyrus Lang sat there in stunned silence, his weathered hands tightly gripping the armrests of his chair. He could hardly believe what was happening. Had Trevor completely lost his mind by openly challenging the Mother Confessor in public before the whole Council like this?

He was going to ruin everything that they had spent months working on, destroying everything that they had fought so long and hard for. He couldn't allow that to happen, not now when they were so close to realizing their dream.

Cyrus suddenly shot to his feet, hoping to diffuse the rapidly heating situation before their true intentions were brought to the light, before they were truly ready to strike. "Enough, Trevor!" Cyrus heatedly stated, his voice gruff and commanding. "You have gone too far."

"Am I no longer allowed to speak my mind?" Trevor turned his glower on Cyrus. "I thought freedom of speech was something that was still upheld in Aydindril or has that been abolished by the D'Haran Empire as well?"

"Gentleman," Kahlan finally interjected. "I believe it would be best to end the meeting now and allow some time for everyone to cool down. Let's meet again tomorrow when we can further address these issues. You are dismissed."

Cyrus and Trevor continued to glare at one another as everyone began to leave, no one speaking let alone breathing at that tense moment. Kahlan's gaze fell on Tristan who was looking at her with an expression of pure relief on his face.

She could tell that he had feared things were only going to spiral further out of control to the point of violence or true rebellion right there in the Council Chambers. She had to admit that she had felt the same way.

Tristan released the breath that he's been holding as he stood up from his seat. He needed to talk to Kahlan alone as soon as possible.

XXX

Kahlan was walking down the corridor, her hands clenched at her sides, her fury thrumming wildly through her veins. How dare those insolent men think for one moment that she had been blindly following Richard or that he was some vile tyrant just like his ancestors had been.

The more she thought about it, the more furious she became. They had only proven their dissidence with their display today and she was not going to stand for it. She was more certain than ever now of Trevor Bail's involvement.

Walking past an open door, Kahlan suddenly felt a strong hand firmly grab hold of her arm, roughly pulling her into an empty room. Her hand instinctively went for the person's throat as she spun on her heel only to find herself staring into Tristan's piercing blue eyes.

He quickly closed the door and locked it before turning his attention on her. "Kahlan…"

"Tristan, what are you doing? I almost confessed you!" she hissed.

"You know I don't care about that. I'm not afraid of your magic," he frowned, grabbing hold of her upper arms. "Kahlan, you need to get out of here right away."

"What do you mean?" she demanded to know, her anger still simmering beneath the surface. "I'm not going anywhere. You were right about everything, Tristan. Aydindril is in serious trouble."

"No, Kahlan, I was wrong…very wrong to bring you here," Tristan scowled, furious with himself. "It's far worse than even I had thought. It's too dangerous for you to be here. I don't think Trevor Bail will hesitate to kill you."

"Let him try," her blue eyes flashed dangerously, her chest beginning to heave.

"Kahlan, please listen to me," Tristan growled. "You need to leave Aydindril immediately before they kill you. I foolishly thought that your presence here would help calm things, but it's far past that now. They only see you as the enemy along with Richard."

"Tristan, I am not going anywhere," Kahlan yelled. "I have never run from a fight before and I'm not about to start now. Aydindril is in very real danger of falling into traitorous hands and I'm not about to let that happen. If we don't stop this now, it'll only spread like a virus through the entire Empire and right into the People's Palace."

Tristan huffed angrily releasing his hold on her and turning his back to her. "Damn stubborn woman," he furiously grumbled under his breath. "You're determined to get yourself killed, aren't you?"

Kahlan moved towards him, coming to a stop behind him. "Tristan, this is my life…my duty. It was what I was born to do. I can't turn my back on my responsibility or Aydindril just because it's dangerous. I have to do everything in my power to stop this before people get hurt or before the city falls into the wrong hands."

Tristan drew a deep shuddering breath, his chin falling to his chest in defeat. "I can't lose you, Kahlan," he softly said. "I don't know if I can live through it again."

Kahlan gently laid a tentative hand on his back, feeling his muscles tense beneath her palm before his shoulders slumped even further. "I'm sorry, Tristan," she replied, her voice full of regret and heartache. "I never meant to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you now, but I can't walk away from this."

"Then all I guess I can do is try to protect you with my life," he told her, turning to look her in the eye. "I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you or your children."

XXX

"What in the name of the Creator were you thinking?" Cyrus hissed as he stalked towards Trevor at the head of the table in their secret meeting place behind the tavern. "You practically gave us away."

He'd been fuming ever since the meeting this afternoon, waiting for the chance to confront him at the meeting tonight. Now that he was finally here, he could barely contain his anger.

"Calm yourself, Cyrus," Trevor evenly replied. "I did no such thing. I merely wanted the Mother Confessor to see that there are real problems that need to be addressed. I wanted to see how she would react to it, knowing that there was discord among her precious Council."

"And what did you discover?" Cyrus snapped.

"Her loyalties truly lie with her husband," Trevor said, taking his seat at the head of the table.

Cyrus stared at him for a long heated moment, watching as the shadows of the dimly lit room flickered across his face. The stench of alcohol mingled with vomit filled the air, nearly making him gag.

This was not the same man that he'd known for more years than he could remember nor was he even the same man that had started this whole new Alliance with him months ago. Trevor had definitely changed and not for the better.

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak again only to be stopped by the soft gasps of his fellow Alliance members. Turning on his heel, he found himself staring up into the face of one of the largest men that he'd ever laid eyes on.

The beast of a man towered over him, the left side of his face riddled with scars that crisscrossed like a deformed spider web over his dark skin. His eyes glowed a frightening shade of red that made Cyrus's skin crawl.

His black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, his lips twisted into a sneer. He was dressed in black armor that covered his broad chest, but left his massive muscular arms bare for all to see. They too were marred with countless battle scars that told a story of a very hard life lived and fought for.

His expression was a fierce glower that nearly buckled Cyrus's knees, but his eyes were almost amused in a perverse unexpected way. His large hand rested on the hilt of his sword that hung at his hip. He was obviously more than prepared for battle by the armament that adorned his imposing figure.

"You must be the great Kao C'Id," Trevor spoke from behind Cyrus, getting down on his knees in humble reverence.

Everyone quickly followed Trevor's example except for Cyrus who was too shocked to move, his legs like lead planted to the floor boards. What in the name of the Creator had they gotten themselves into?

"If I would have known you were coming so soon, I would've prepared a feast for your arrival," Trevor addressed the man before them, his head lowered.

"Did you not receive my communication announcing my coming to Aydindril?" Kao asked, causing Cyrus's inside to tremble. His voice was like rolling thunder that vibrated in his chest.

"No, my Lord," Trevor shook his head, keeping his gaze lowered.

"I see," Kao simply said. "You need to prepare some men at once. Richard Rahl approaches from the southeast. He will be here in less than two days time."

"So he is on his way to Aydindril," Trevor murmured, more to himself than to the hulk of a man looming before him. "We will prepare some men to intercept him immediately. He will not make it to Aydindril."

"Good, see to it that he doesn't," Kao commanded.

"And what of the Mother Confessor Kahlan Rahl?" Trevor inquired, looking up at the man through his eyelashes.

"Leave her to me," Kao grinned, revealing a set of dark yellowed teeth. "I want to deal with her personally."


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are growing more intense! Hope you all enjoy the update. Thanks for all the reviews and support for my fic! It's much appreciated and I promise Richard IS on his way! :)**

**Chapter 14**

Kahlan laid curled up on her side all alone in her big bed that she used to share with Richard, her every muscle drawn tight with the nightmare that consumed her. One hand was clenched tightly beneath her pillow, her other hand clawing at the sheets beneath her in an effort to grasp onto to some sort of reality, some link to the world that lives outside the realm of sleep and dreams that ripped at your very soul.

"_The end is coming, Kahlan Rahl…there is nothing you can do to prevent it…"_

"No…" she softly moaned in her sleep, her forehead creased in fear. "No…stop it…"

Fear tore at her insides, shredding her hope and besieging her resolve in an effort to destroy it. She struggled in her mind, trying to break free from the nightmare that held her tightly within its grasp, but refused to let her go.

She rolled onto her back, her head lolling from side to side as she squeezed her eyes tighter closed against the haunting figure that suddenly filled her mind. It was a beast of a man with long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, the left side of his face deformed with several hideous scars. He wore a necklace of teeth around his neck…human teeth.

"_I'm coming for you, Kahlan Rahl…I'm taking down your family and Aydindril with you…"_

"No…please…" she began to cry in her sleep, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, rolling down the sides of her face and disappearing into her raven hair.

Her fingers dug into the sheets again, curling the fabric around her digits and twisting it in her hands as she arched her back, silently begging to be released from the terror that had her trapped inside of her mind.

"_You will not escape me, Mother Confessor…I am Kao C'Id and I will have what is rightfully mine…"_

Kahlan was forced to watch in horror as Kao began slaying the people of Aydindril one by one, their bodies falling lifelessly to the ground as their blood soaked the earth a deep dark red. The entire city was on fire, not one part of it safe from the flames that licked at every single thing within its reach.

Flames and black smoke poured out of the Wizard's Keep and the Confessor's Palace, screams filling her ears as she fought to move, to get to them as quickly as possible but her legs refused to move. She cried out in horror as he slaughtered Tristan, Frederick, Zedd, Cara, Nicci, and Garren…even Holland and Rachel, each falling by his blade one after the other.

She screamed as Richard suddenly appeared before her, begging for him to run and save himself before she lost him too. The Sword of Truth was gripped tightly in her husband's hands, but he was no match for the massive giant of a man looming over him. In a couple fatal swings of the sword, her Richard fell dead, his cold empty eyes staring at her as his blood poured from his wounds.

"Richard!" she screamed in her sleep, her mind and body no longer her own but someone else's.

Next, her precious children appeared, a daughter in each hand and her son lying on the ground at Kao's feet. "Let my children go!" Kahlan wailed with a deadly roar of a mother desperate to save her children.

Kao only laughed in response, his head thrown back as his taunting chortle rumbled through the air and shook the very ground beneath her feet. _"I show mercy for no one…least of all you or your pitiful children…the House of Rahl will end this night…"_

Kahlan suddenly lurched forward out of her sleep, her chest heaving and her skin drenched with sweat. Her face was wet with tears, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. She tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't. The panic that raked through was overpowering, uncontrollable.

She sat there for several seconds just listening to the sounds around her, her own exerted gasps filling the room. She could hear the crickets softly chirping their nighttime song outside, a gentle breeze coming through the windows causing the sheer curtains to flutter and snap softly.

Her blood still pounded mercilessly in her ears as she finally threw the covers back and got up on shaky legs to stand by the bed. She ran her hands over her face, attempting to gather herself once more, but it was near impossible with what she had just experienced.

It was so real, so devastating that she was more than terrified to close her eyes again. She went to the balcony doors, opening them to find the moon still high in the night sky, the city still blanketed in sleep. In the distance, she could hear the soft rhythmic clinking of chainmail as Aydindril guards performed their nightly patrol. It would be several hours before dawn yet.

She closed her eyes, drawing deep breaths in a futile effort to cleanse the demons from her mind, trying to make her body her own again. She could smell the faint scent of rain in the air, a storm rolling in from the west no doubt.

Closing the doors, Kahlan went to the table where a pitcher waited for her. She poured herself a glass of water only to find her hands still shaking uncontrollably. Using both hands, she managed to drink the water down, thankful for the liquid against her parched throat.

She silently made her way to her daughters' room, opening the door to find them both still sound asleep, each one curled up in their own beds. A soft smile touched her lips as she fought the urge to gather them up in her arms and hold them tight and never let go.

Spirits, she loved her daughters more than her own life, would willingly lay down her life for them without question or thought.

Closing the door behind her, she went to Aiden's room, peering inside to find him sleeping as well. Going to the bassinet, she reached over and gently stroked his head as she watched him sleep, looking so much like Richard it made her breath catch in her chest. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her children. She'd lose her own life before that would ever happen.

Leaving her son's room, Kahlan settled herself on a couch that sat before the empty fireplace. Memories of sleeping on this couch or on the floor before the crackling fire after Richard had left her to claim the throne suddenly seeped into her mind. It had been one of the hardest times of her life, discovering she was with child and not being able to share it with her husband.

She couldn't help but smile softly as she remembered waking up that night to find Richard kneeling before her. It had been one of the most passionate nights of their lives, making love for hours and celebrating the little lives that they had made before he'd left her.

Despite the fond memory of that night, Kahlan couldn't shake the overwhelming feelings of dread and panic that still churned deep within her, the nightmare so fresh in her mind. She got up, forcing herself to climb into bed despite the terror that gripped her heart.

She leaned her back against the headboard as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and curling herself into a ball. She pressed her forehead against her knees, feeling so lost and alone at that moment she could barely breathe. She wished Richard was here with her, holding her and telling her everything was going to be alright again.

She was desperate to feel the strength and comfort that his arms always brought her, the way his voice always managed to soothe her soul. She needed to gaze into his deep chestnut eyes and find the faith that she wasn't feeling at that moment.

Tears suddenly leaked from her eyes as she drew a shuddering breath that caused her whole body to tremble. "Richard…I need you…" she softly sobbed. "Spirits, I need you…"

Why couldn't he love her anymore? How had everything fallen so far apart, creating such a heart-rending abyss between them?

Kahlan felt the deep ache in her chest blossom and spread to consume her whole as she eventually cried herself to sleep only find that Kao C'Id was there waiting for her to begin the nightmare all over again.

XXX

"Something is definitely going on around here," Garren scowled as he stared out the window to the city below, watching as the rising sun brought in a new day. His muscular arms were crossed against his broad chest, his back to the others gathered around the table. "Someone is determined to stir up trouble in the People's Palace and we have to find out who it is before someone really gets hurt."

"We've had reports of three more incidents in the marketplace of someone trying to incite riots against Lord and Lady Rahl since yesterday," Holland frowned.

"Is it always one person causing the trouble each time or a group of people?" Nicci asked from across the table.

"One person and always a man," Holland informed them. "It's never a woman."

Nicci nodded her head as she considered this information. "Does he receive much support for his efforts?"

"Not much, maybe a handful of people," Cara replied from her perch sitting on the edge of the table. "For the most part, it just turns into an out and out brawl."

"So the D'Harans are taking offense with the allegations against Richard and Kahlan," Nicci said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, the majority do, but you always have that few who like to help stir up trouble, jumping in just because they can," Holland replied.

"Were you able to get anything from the men that you're arrested?" the sorceress asked.

"Nothing," Cara huffed in annoyance. "They either don't know anything or they refuse to talk. We need Kahlan here to confess them to get any real information out of them."

Cara cast a glance at her husband, noticing the tight set of his shoulders, his rigid posture telling her how much all of this trouble had angered him. He already felt that he had failed Richard after Kahlan went to Caprice. Worse yet, Richard had pretty much told him as much, only adding to her husband's guilt.

And now with all of this trouble brewing at the People's Palace in Richard's absence, she was certain Garren was feeling the extreme weight of it all, feeling as though he was letting Richard down all over again, but it couldn't have been any further from the truth.

Cara wanted to go to him, to pull him into her arms and remind him that this didn't lie squarely on his shoulders to prevent, but this wasn't the place or the time. She'd have to wait until they were all alone to do that.

"I can't help but think this is somehow related to the trouble brewing in Aydindril that Tristan told Kahlan about," Garren finally said. "It's too much of a coincidence for there to be unrest building in the two ruling cities of the D'Haran Empire. This is being orchestrated by someone."

"Hopefully if Kahlan can squelch the trouble brewing in Aydindril, it will also take care of the trouble here as well," Holland added.

"I just hope that Richard can get to her in time," Nicci ominously said, her eyes distant with thought.

Everyone looked up sharply at the sorceress including Garren standing at the window who turned to stare at her. "What do you know that you're not telling us?" Cara asked.

Nicci looked into the sets of eyes trained on her. "There's a prophecy about Richard, Kahlan, and their children that Zedd uncovered…and I'm afraid that it's not good."

"Another one?" Cara cried. "And when is it ever good?"

"What's this one about?" Garren asked.

"It talks about a powerful storm that will blow in from the north, descending like an unforeseen plague to destroy the bonded gifted," Nicci sighed heavily. "It says if the bonded gifted are broken, the twins will turn one to the right and one to the left."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cara growled.

"One daughter will fight for good and the daughter will fight for the side of evil," Nicci informed them.

A low whistle of shock came from Holland at the same time that Cara cursed under breath. Garren turned to stare out the window again, feeling as though things couldn't possibly get any worse especially after all that they'd already been through the last several weeks.

How much more could his friends truly take? Their marriage was already suffering and on the verge of breaking because of all they'd been forced to endure recently. How much more could they handle before finally cracking under the terrible strain?

"Whatever the cause we need to be prepared for anything," Holland finally stated, breaking the thick tension that had suddenly filled the room.

"Do you think we should try to send word to Kahlan that there's trouble here at the People's Palace as well?" Cara asked.

"No," Nicci quickly replied. "Richard was adamant about no communication through the journey books until we know more about what's going on. He feared someone getting their hands on it, putting Kahlan in more danger than she's already in."

"We've got to do something," Garren ground out. "We can't just sit back and let Richard and Kahlan be destroyed by Creator knows what."

"I'm afraid there's not much more we can do," Nicci told them, shaking her head in regret. "Until we hear from Richard and Kahlan, we have to do what we think is best for now and hope they'll be alright."

XXX

"Kahlan, you look terrible," Tristan frowned in concern as he watched the Mother Confessor approach. "What happened?"

"Kao C'Id happened," she snapped as she continued walking, not bothering to wait to see if Tristan was going to follow her or not.

"What?" Tristan exclaimed, grabbing Kahlan's arm and pulling her to a stop. "Kahlan, what happened? Talk to me."

Kahlan drew a deep breath, forcing back the biting retort that lingered on her tongue. It wasn't Tristan's fault that she had gotten so little sleep last night or that a madman had haunted what little sleep that she had gotten.

"I saw Kao C'Id in my dreams," she softly told him, rubbing her forehead before pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What kind of dreams?" he pressed, pulling her aside in the corridor so they could talk privately without prying ears. The rumor mill here at the Confessor's Palace definitely rivaled that at the People's Palace.

Kahlan looked around her as well, making sure that no one was lingering near them before she finally spoke. "He told me that we weren't going to stop him," she admitted, fighting back the rage that burned in her throat. "He then killed you, my father, all of my friends before finally…he…he killed Richard. He began to strangle my daughters when I suddenly woke up."

Stunned, Tristan could barely make his mind function as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kahlan, I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as Kao is going to be once I get my hands on him," she hissed, her eyes like twin smoldering flames of rage, her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

"How do you think he was able to get into your dreams like that?"

"I have no idea, but it was so real, Tristan," she shook her head, her eyes growing distant. "I could hear the cries of those he killed, smelled the stench of burning flesh as he razed Aydindril to the ground, felt my life being ripped out of my body as he began killed Richard…began to strangle my daughters."

Tristan watched as Kahlan rubbed her arms, shivering though it was far from cold. Without a second thought, he quickly pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I wish I had known so I could've been there for you," he whispered into her hair.

Kahlan clung to him, fighting back the tears that rose in her throat, but she wasn't about to let them form. "We need to get my father, Katrina, and my children out of Aydindril right away before Kao truly strikes. They aren't safe here."

"We can send them to Tashon," Tristan reassured her, rubbing her back. "I'll have my men personally escort them. It's not far from Aydindril, but it's far enough that they'll be safe there. When this is all over, you can send for them to return to Aydindril."

"Thank you, Tristan," she said, pulling back to look at him. "I couldn't get through this without you."

"Kahlan, you never need to thank me," he sincerely told her. "I just wish I could talk you into going with them, leave this Kao and Trevor Bail to me."

"I'm not leaving," she firmly stated. "I have to find this Kao C'Id before he launches an attack on Aydindril."

"Kahlan!"

The Mother Confessor turned to find Edmund coming towards them, a panicked expression lighting his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"A riot broke out in the marketplace this morning, several were injured…one person was killed," Edmund informed her.

"What started it?" Tristan demanded to know.

"Someone began ranting against the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl, stating that you both should be removed from ruling the D'Haran Empire," Edmund replied. "They say you've turned your back on Aydindril and the Midlands."

"I have never turned my back on Aydindril or the Midlands," Kahlan ground out. "Richard and I have only done what we felt was best for both territories."

"We know that, Kahlan," Tristan reassured her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "It's just someone trying to stir up trouble."

"Did the Aydindril army put a stop to it?" Kahlan asked, her forehead creased with worry.

"Yes, the man who started the riot has been arrested," Edmund told her. "He's in the dungeons awaiting your arrival."

"I'm going down to talk to him right away," Kahlan replied, turning to leave. "We have to find out what's going on."

"Kahlan, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Tristan shook his head, grabbing hold of her arm and forcing her to stop. "It could be some sort of a trap."

"It's a risk that I have to take, Tristan," the Mother Confessor bit out. "We have to get to the bottom of this before Kao makes his move. If I can confess him, he might be able to give us some valuable information."

"Kao?" Edmund frowned in confusion looking from Kahlan to Tristan and back again. "Who is Kao?"

Kahlan looked to Tristan was silently shaking his head no, but she knew they had no choice now. "Edmund, there's a plot brewing in Aydindril to overtake the city and possibly the entire Empire and we believe that a man names Kao C'Id could be behind it all."

"Is that why you're here?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, Tristan came to the People's Palace with concerns about a possible revolt brewing in Aydindril," she admitted. "I came to investigate, see if there was something that I could do to smooth things over, but it seems that it's far too late for that."

Edmund drew a deep breath, considering what she had just told him. "I thought that I could deal with it, but obviously I was wrong," he regretfully said. "I'm sorry, Tristan. I should've believed you, but I thought you were overreacting, that it was just rumblings that I could handle. I made a mistake and I'm very sorry."

Kahlan's hand found Edmund's arm, squeezing it affectionately. "Edmund, none of this is your fault," she told him. "Now, we need your help to try to save Aydindril before it's too late. Let's go down and see what we can find out from this man who started the riot."

Edmund slowly nodded his head in agreement as he followed Tristan and Kahlan. It felt as though the world had just suddenly spiraled so wildly out of control, everything falling apart around them. He just prayed to the good spirits they could stop it before they lost everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kahlan marched down towards the dungeons that lay in the bowels of the Confessor's Palace, more than determined to get the information they so desperately needed to put an end to this once and for all. She was not going to let this go on for too much longer before finally taking down Trevor Bail and Cyrus Lang permanently.

She had no idea how much longer before Kao C'Id made his appearance, but she wasn't going to sit back and wait for him to just show up and take over her city. She didn't know how she knew that it was Kao C'Id in her dreams last night, but she knew with every fiber of her being that he was the monster that was coming to destroy everything that she and Richard had worked so hard for, the one who had sent her those messages in her sleep.

"Kahlan, I wish that you would listen to me," Tristan scowled as quickly walked to keep up with the determined Mother Confessor's pace. "Let me talk to him and see what I can find out. If I can't get anything out of him, then you can go in and confess him."

"Tristan, this not my first time in the dungeons confessing prisoners," Kahlan angrily reminded him, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "I did this for years before I even left to find the Seeker in Westland and I'm the Mother Confessor now. I will not turn my back on my duties."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he shot back with equal anger.

Kahlan released a frustrated breath, hooking a raven curl behind her ear as she nodded to the prison guard who greeted them. She knew that Tristan cared deeply about her and was worried for her safety, but she had to do this if she was going to save Aydindril, protect Richard and her family.

Besides, she had done this at least a couple of times a week for years before going after Richard. It was a part of her duties that she had always detested, but had recognized the necessity of it all. She hated how the horrifying things that poured from the condemned's lips after taking a confession always seemed to stay with her, lingering in her mind and heart.

It always made her want to go take a bath, to scrub away the filth that she felt clung to her after hearing their confessions. Sometimes, they followed her into her sleep, their wickedness haunting her and threatening to steal her faith, her hope in the human race.

She couldn't allow Kao to do that to her now, couldn't allow him to win.

She made her way back to where the prisoner was being held awaiting her arrival, her Confessor's mask firmly in place as she waited for the guards to open the man's cell. "Let us know if you need anything, Mother Confessor," the guard reverentially bowed his head as Kahlan entered followed closely by Tristan and Edmund.

She found a large man with brown hair and a beard chained to the wall on the far side of the dungeon. His eyes were filled with hatred and pure wickedness as she approached him, but she was unafraid as she drew near.

She had confronted far worse than this while traveling with Richard across the territories, had faced off against some of the vilest people in all three territories, had fought Darken Rahl and the Keeper. This man was nothing to her.

As she approached, he spit at her, his saliva landing on the toe of her black boot as she came to a stop. She looked down at it momentarily before finally meeting his irate, hate filled gaze again. She calmly stared at him as she held up her hand to him in warning.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say before I confess you?" she asked with an emotionless voice.

"Yes, I hope you and that vile Lord Rahl rot in the bowels of the Underworld for all eternity," he hissed like a venomous snake, his lips twisted into a sneer.

"Watch your words," Tristan growled from behind Kahlan.

"I hereby condemn you to confession for your crimes against the Empire and the House of Rahl," Kahlan coldly stated, her hand reaching out to clutch the man's thick neck, her eyes swirling from sapphire blue to black and back again as her magic shot forth in a power stream that left her momentarily dazed.

Tristan and Edmund both winced in response to the confession, standing their ground with the powerful shockwave that the force of her powers produced when it was unleashed. They watched as the man's loathsome expression immediately softened into one of full remorse and adoration as he stared lovingly at his Mistress.

"Command me, Mistress," he begged as he bowed his head in humble adoration. "I know I am unworthy, but I only seek to please you. Please let me serve you."

"What is your name?" she frostily demanded.

"Jairren Sanders," he told her, his dark eyes hopeful that he had truly pleased her with his quick response.

"Who told you to start a riot in the marketplace, Jairren?" she asked.

"Trevor Bail," he eagerly replied, more than anxious to make her happy. "He paid me as well as some others to start riots against you and the Lord Rahl. We were instructed to start a fight if necessary."

Kahlan folded her arms against her chest, her body tense with the anger simmering inside of her. "Who else is being paid to do this?"

"I don't know," he began to cry, as he shook his head, feeling as though he had failed her. "I just overheard him telling someone that others were being paid to start fights in the city as well. We're supposed to get the people stirred up, make them turn against you and instill doubt in their minds about your ability to lead the Empire."

"Why is Trevor Bail plotting against us?"

"I don't know… I swear!" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Mother Confessor. I don't know any more than that. I wish that I did so I could please you, but I don't. They told me very little."

"They who?" Tristan frowned as he came to stand protectively beside Kahlan, his ice-blue eyes narrowing. "Who else is Trevor Bail working with?"

Jairren looked at his Mistress, not knowing whether or not he should answer the man, afraid of angering her. Kahlan nodded her head, silently telling him to answer. "Trevor and some man…I think he called him Cyrus."

"Cyrus Lang is involved in this too?" Edmund gasped in shock from behind Kahlan.

"I'm afraid so, Edmund," Tristan turned and nodded, his expression grim.

"Spirits!" Edmund shook his head in utter disbelief. "How deep does this whole conspiracy run?"

"I have a feeling we've only begun to scratch the surface I'm afraid," Tristan scowled.

"Do you know Kao C'Id?" Kahlan asked.

The man's tears fell faster as he shook his head dripping down his cheeks and disappearing into his beard. "No, I've never heard of this man," he wept uncontrollably. "Please, Mother Confessor, forgive me. Unchain me and I will do whatever it is you want. I'll go after Bail and Lang myself and bring you back their heads. Just please let me atone for what I have done."

"You will stay here for now," she dispassionately said. "I will need you in the future to testify against Bail and Lang."

"Thank you, my Mistress…thank you," Jairren groveled. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. I'll tell them whatever you want me to say."

Tristan ground his teeth, his hands curling into tight fists. He wanted to hit the man for his actions today. Someone had lost their life all because he had accepted some money to start a riot. It wasn't helping his anger at all with the way Jairren was staring at Kahlan.

Sensing his anger, Kahlan placed a calming hand on his arm. "Come on, Tristan," she softly murmured. "We have enough now to go after Trevor and Cyrus. We'll bring them in for questioning and confession if it comes down to it. They won't be able to get away any of this now. Once they're confessed, we'll be able to track down every single person involved in this and stop it once and for all."

Tristan finally tore his furious gaze away from the man chained to the wall before him to look into Kahlan's bright sapphire eyes. He felt an immediate sense of peace flood him as he gazed at her, the jealous anger inside beginning to ease. He turned to follow her out, doing his best to rein in his emotions.

Making their way back through the dungeons, Tristan couldn't help but feel as though this was only the beginning of something so much bigger than they could have ever dreamed, more than even he had imagined.

It suddenly made him ill to his core.

XXX

Richard couldn't shake the sick feeling of dread that was building in the pit of his stomach the closer that they drew to Aydindril. As desperate as he was to see Kahlan and his children again, he also feared what he might find when he arrived.

He hadn't seen her in so long that he was afraid that he had truly lost her to Tristan by now. She'd made no effort to contact him at the People's Palace since she'd left nor had she sent word back to him letting him know that they had safely made it, nothing to even let him know how their children were doing.

Of course, why would she? He had let her leave thinking he no longer wanted her or loved her. Why would she try to contact him? He just prayed to the good spirits that she would let him talk to her, to apologize and try to win her heart and forgiveness all over again.

He also feared discovering how far things had truly spiraled out of control in Aydindril, how bad things had gotten. How could he have turned his back on them if things were falling apart there, had practically ignored the possibility?

Richard knew he had a long rough road ahead of him – one that would be more than difficult as he struggled for redemption, but he was determined to get Kahlan back as well as his children one way or another, to save Aydindril from whatever plague was coming to destroy it.

"How are you holding up, my boy?" Zedd asked as he pulled his horse up to ride beside him.

"I can't get to Aydindril soon enough and yet I'm terrified of seeing Kahlan again," he admitted with a very heavy heart. "What if she doesn't want to see me ever again, Zedd? What will I do then?"

"First of all, Kahlan would never refuse to see you," Zedd countered. "Second, she would never keep you away from your children. She's not like that and you know it, Richard. You need to have faith in her and her love for you."

"I know…you're right," Richard sighed heavily, raking his fingers back through his hair. "I'd rather give up my own life than lose her. I don't know how I could've been so blind to what was happening right before my very own eyes, the pain I was causing her and everyone else."

"Pain and anger can sometimes get the best of us, blind us to the truth," the old Wizard admitted. "It's that much harder for you because of the magical sword you carry and the fury it awakens deep within you. It's why you must do your best to be in control of your emotions at all times or they will devour you like a virus from the inside out, stripping you of who you are."

"I can't ever let myself slip like that again," he said, his voice laced with fear, his gaze suddenly growing distant. "It nearly cost me everything…maybe already has. Perhaps it would be best if you gave the title of Seeker to someone else…someone better able to handle the Sword's magic."

Zedd frowned as he cast a sidelong glance at his grandson, noticing the sense of failure that weighed so heavily on his shoulders. "So are you saying that I, a Wizard of the First Order, was wrong? That I made a mistake by naming you the Seeker of Truth?"

"I don't know, Zedd," he confessed, keeping his gaze focused straight ahead of him. "I don't know what to think about anything anymore. I'm still struggling to find my way out of that dark pit I'd gotten myself into."

"Well, I know I made the right choice," Zedd firmly stated with conviction. "If it weren't for you, Richard, Darken Rahl would have won and you and Kahlan…you would have never met, would both be dead. There would be no Priya, Paige or Aiden, no D'Haran Empire, no hope or future for people to look forward to."

Richard contemplated what his grandfather had said for a long moment, knowing the truth of his words. "I'd give it all up in a heartbeat for Kahlan – the sword, the throne, the Empire…everything…if it meant she'd take me back again."

"Richard, I doubt that…" Zedd began.

Richard suddenly bristled, raising his hand to silence Zedd as the sound of several horses racing towards their direction interrupted them. The Seeker instinctively went for his sword, his hand coming to rest on the hilt and preparing for a fight if need be.

Spotting the approaching horses coming over the ridge, the First File and Mord'Sith immediately moved in closer to Richard to flank the Lord Rahl and keep him safe. They weren't going to take any chances with the Lord Rahl's safety especially this close to Aydindril and the trouble that was brewing there.

There were well over thirty men approaching on horseback. Richard could already tell they were not a welcoming party sent from Aydindril even from this distance. He watched as they suddenly drew their swords, the familiar ringing of the Sword of Truth's release filling the air as the Seeker prepared for a battle.

Someone was definitely trying to keep him away from Kahlan, keep him from getting to her and Aydindril. It caused his rage to explode deep within his core nearly blinding him with the sheer intensity of it.

If these men were sent by Tristan Kabay, he was not going to allow him to stand in his way of getting his wife back. Kahlan belonged with him and he was not going to give her up for another man to have her.

He suddenly pushed his horse past the soldiers of the First File that were trying to protect him, determined to meet the ambush head on. He could feel his blood sing with the magical fury pounding through his veins and demanding release as he tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword. He was more than happy and willing to answer that demand.

Richard urged Asa even faster, the sound of the others following him filling his ears but he didn't care. He was prepared to take them all down by himself if need be.

He charged hard and fast, resolve thrumming through every fiber of his being to get to Kahlan and his children. No one was going to stand in his way of getting to her. Not these men, not Tristan Kabay, and definitely not whoever was behind whatever was going on in Aydindril.

"I'm coming, Kahlan," he whispered to himself, his raptor gaze locked on his target. "Don't give up on me yet."

Swinging his sword, the Seeker attacked with a fierce swift vengeance, maneuvering Asa for the best angle to kill as his blade cut down one man after another. He grunted with each swing of his sword, every deadly thrust, leaving no one alive.

A large man on a horse raced straight for him, but Richard was ready for him, leaping from Asa and knocking him off of his horse. They struggled on the ground, the sword falling from Richard's hand as they rolled and fought for control.

Richard momentarily gained the upper hand, his fist connecting with the man's face and dazing him long enough to grab hold of his sword again. Pinning him to the ground, he pointed the blade at the man's throat as Wizard's fire helped contain some of the others, the First File and Mord'Sith taking care of the rest.

"Who sent you out here to stop us from getting to Aydindril?" Richard demanded to know, breathing hard as the tip of his blade dug into the man's chest. "Was it Tristan Kabay?"

Richard could feel Zedd coming to stand beside him, but he ignored him, digging the tip of his sword even deeper into the man's chest and drawing blood when the man refused to answer. "Was it Tristan Kabay?" Richard hissed, his every word punctuated with deadly barely controlled rage.

"It wasn't Kabay," the man finally spat out. "He's in tight with that wench Confessor wife of yours, follows her like a whipped dog."

Richard leaned in, pressing his blade even further into the man's chest. "Then who sent you?"

The man gritted his teeth with the feel of the blade digging into his flesh and bone, his hands clawing at the grass beneath him. "You can rot in the Underworld with your wife because that's where she'll be by the time you reach Aydindril."

Richard dropped his sword, his fists connecting with the man's face as his greatest fears began to take hold. "No!" he roared. "What are they going to do to Kahlan? Who is after her?"

Zedd quickly grabbed hold of his grandson, pulling him off of the man and hauling him up onto his feet. "Richard!" he yelled. "Stop it! We don't have time for this. Kahlan needs you now more than ever."

Breathing heavily, Richard looked down at the man's now bloody face, rage blazing wildly in his eyes as he finally knelt down to retrieve his sword before slipping it into his scabbard. "We need to get to Aydindril right away."

"What do you want us to do with him, Lord Rahl?" one of the First File soldiers asked him.

"Kill him," Richard coldly stated as he turned to retrieve his horse.

Zedd watched as his grandson walked away. He knew that Richard had no choice but to condemn the man to death. He had attacked the Lord Rahl and no mercy could be shown. Besides that, Kahlan was in dire trouble and they couldn't afford for this man to live only to return to Aydindril and warn whoever had sent them.

Zedd made his way to him, leaving the soldiers do their duty. He placed a weathered hand on Richard's back as his grandson adjusted the saddle on his horse. "Richard, you did the right thing," he told him. "We'll get to Aydindril and save Kahlan. Don't give up hope yet, my boy."

Richard's shoulders sagged as he released a ragged breath, momentarily pressing his forehead into the withers of his horse's neck. "I can't lose her, Zedd," he murmured, fighting back the thick knot of emotions that had suddenly lodged in his throat. "She's my whole world, Zedd. I won't survive without her."

"Then let's go get her and your children out of there and remove whatever poison has seeped into Aydindril," Zedd replied, squeezing his shoulder before turning away.

"Thank you, Zedd," Richard softly said.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me," he replied.

"Never, my boy," Zedd smiled. "Never."

Turning, Richard smiled softly in return despite the fury that still coursed like a mighty river through him and flashed dangerously in his dark brown eyes. He needed to get to Aydindril and Kahlan as soon as possible before he truly lost everything that he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I am not leaving you here, Kahlan," Frederick firmly stated.

"I need for you to help get my children safely to Tashon," Kahlan insisted. "I only trust you to help Katrina and Rachel to make sure they are safe. They can't stay here in Aydindril any longer."

"Come with us," Frederick implored her, closing the distance between them to take her hands firmly in his. "Please, Kahlan. I can't just leave you here knowing you're in danger like this."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him with a forced smile that never quite reached her blue eyes. "I've faced situations much worse than this. Please, this is something that I have to do and I can't do it if I'm constantly worrying about my children's safety or yours for that matter."

Frederick appraised her for a long moment, noticing the dark shadows that had formed beneath her eyes, the fatigue that lined her face. "You didn't sleep again last night did you?" he frowned, casting a glance at Tristan standing behind Kahlan silently shaking his head no, the look of worry on the King's face not helping relieve Frederick's own growing panic over all of this.

"No, but I'll be alright," she attempted to reassure him.

"I don't like this one bit," Mistress Rachel stated from behind Frederick, her eyes narrowed into twin daggers of obvious disapproval. "Lord Rahl would have my head if I left you here unprotected."

"It's our children you'd be protecting," Kahlan pointed out. "Besides, it's far more important to him that they're protected."

"Kahlan, you don't really believe that do you?" Frederick said, stunned by her words. "You know he loves you."

"I still don't like this," Rachel scowled, not giving Kahlan a chance to respond.

"I promise I'll protect her with my life," Tristan stepped forward to stand close beside Kahlan. "I won't let any harm come to her."

"I don't need anyone to protect me," Kahlan exclaimed in exasperation, folding her arms defiantly against her chest. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but everyone needs someone to watch their back for them," Tristan firmly shot back with equal resolve, turning his attention to Frederick and Rachel. "I've begged Kahlan to go with you and the children to Tashon, but she adamantly refuses to go so short of knocking her out and tying her up, there's nothing we can do to change her mind."

"I'm good with that," Rachel replied, her hands on her hips as she stared down the Mother Confessor. "Then I won't have to explain to the Lord Rahl why his wife is dead."

Kahlan scowled at the Mord'Sith, refusing to back down. "Why doesn't anyone think I can handle myself?" she asked in frustration. "You know the Mother Confessor used to be the most feared authority in all the territories."

"No one is saying you aren't capable," Tristan said. "It's just that there are people out there who want you dead right now. We don't want to see anything happen to you. We all care about you…very much."

Kahlan suddenly felt uncomfortable as Rachel stared intently at her and Tristan, her glare telling her she knew that something was definitely going on between her and Tristan. She needed to talk to her, to explain that nothing was happening between her and Tristan beyond friendship.

Thank the spirits her father appeared to be too worried about everything else that was going on to notice. "You'll need to leave today," Kahlan said, trying to divert the attention away from her and Tristan. "As soon as we can get everything packed up, I'm sending you to Tashon with the First File who accompanied me here to Aydindril. I know I can trust them to help protect you."

"Kahlan," Frederick said, pulling her aside to speak with her in private. "Please, isn't there something I can say or do to convince you to come with us?"

"I'm sorry I just can't," she sadly said. "I want to more than anything, but I have to stay here and stop this before it spreads throughout the entire Empire. It's my duty not only as the Mother Confessor, but the Lady Rahl of the D'Haran Empire.

"I promise just as soon as it's safe again, I'll personally come to get you and the children. I'm hoping I can get this resolved in a few days and then we can all be together again."

Frederick slowly nodded his head in understanding, his expression grim. "I'm scared for you, Kahlan."

Kahlan pulled him into a fierce embrace, noticing that Rachel had pulled Tristan aside. By the looks of it, she was giving him quite the tongue lashing. She could only imagine what that conversation was about. A part of her wanted to go save him, but at the moment she was just too exhausted to care.

"That young man certainly has eyes for you," Frederick told her as he released her. "I know you and Richard are having a very difficult time right now, but be sure you know exactly what you want and what you're doing before you do something that you can't take back. I don't want you giving up on Richard prematurely."

"I'm not the one who gave up," Kahlan bitterly replied, anger and hurt swimming in her sapphire eyes. "He was the one who turned his back on me, decided that he didn't love me or want me anymore. I can't force him to love me if he doesn't want to."

"I know, my dear," Frederick tenderly said, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "I also know that many times things aren't always what they appear to be. Richard loves you very much, Kahlan, whether it feels like it or not. I've never seen a man look at a woman the way that Richard looks at you."

"It's beginning to feel like another lifetime ago since he looked at me that way," she whispered, fighting back unwanted tears. "I'm so tired of hurting so badly inside. It feels like the pain will never go away, that I'll never feel truly happy again. I don't want to live like this."

"I know it feels like that, but don't give up hope and don't give up on Richard," he encouraged her. "Tristan is a very good man and obviously cares very deeply for you. Just be sure you don't go running into anything without knowing exactly what you're doing. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are. I love you, Kahlan. I only want you to be happy."

"I love you too," she softly said, hugging him again, her watery gaze falling on the handsome man talking to the Mord'Sith.

Kahlan knew that she felt something for Tristan, but she just didn't know what exactly that was just yet. Right now, though, she needed to concentrate on stopping the coming storm that was about to hit Aydindril before it was too late.

Tristan wasn't the least bit surprised when Mistress Rachel pulled him aside for a private conversation of their own. She'd been glaring at him since they had begun talking about sending Kahlan's children to Tashon. She'd obviously picked up on his feelings for Kahlan and was most unhappy about it.

She had warned him in no uncertain terms that he was to keep his hands off of the Mother Confessor shortly after leaving the People's Palace. He had a nagging feeling that lecture was about to be reintroduced, her point punctuated with the prod of an agiel.

"What are your intentions towards the Mother Confessor?" Rachel flat out asked.

"Kahlan is my friend," Tristan replied with a frown, not wishing to get into this now.

"The way you look at her says it's a lot more than that," Rachel shot back. "Are you trying to steal Kahlan away from Lord Rahl?"

"I'm not trying to steal Kahlan from anyone," Tristan insisted. "Kahlan is her own woman and can make up her own mind about who she wants to be with."

"She belongs with the Lord Rahl," Rachel glared hotly at him.

"Then where is he, Rachel?" he demanded to know with growing frustration, looking around the room as if Richard was there with him. "If he loves her, Richard would be here with her now when she needs him the most. What kind of man lets his wife and children leave him like that without so much as a fight? Kahlan deserves far better than that."

"And you plan on being the one to give it to her, aren't you?"

"Yes, if she'll have me," Tristan replied, refusing to back down from the Mord'Sith before him. "I would gladly give up my life for her; do whatever it takes to make her happy."

Rachel glared at him, his fierce devotion to the Mother Confessor causing something inside of her to stir, something very unexpected. Was it envy? She suddenly felt a measure of her ire diminish as she stared into his piercing blue eyes.

He abruptly took a step closer, closing the distance between them and creating an unexpected flutter in the pit of her stomach. "I'll tell you the same thing that I told Kahlan," he told her, resolve in his tone. "Kahlan has to be the one to come to me if she wants to be with me. I will not pressure her into anything that she's not ready for. When she comes to me, I want her to be free of any doubts about her choice. If she chooses, Richard then I'll abide by her decision."

Rachel slowly nodded her head, accepting his oath. "Promise me you'll protect her at all cost."

"I swear on my father's grave that I will lay down my life for her if needed," he solemnly promised her. "I know you care about her too, Rachel. I greatly appreciate that. I'm glad that she has friends like you to help watch out for her."

Rachel drew a deep, relenting breath as the last of her fury seeped out of her. "I have to admit I'm glad you're here to protect her too. I know she and Lord Rahl have gone through great heartache as of late, causing problems for them. If Lord Rahl can't be here for her, then I'm glad that you are. You're good for her."

Tristan slowly nodded his head in appreciation for her words, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I truly appreciate that, Rachel," he smiled. "It's high praise coming from a Mord'Sith."

"Well, she's going to need someone to lean on especially now," she replied, casting a glance at Kahlan talking with her father. "She's seen far more than her fair share of heartache and grief. It's time that she knows happiness and love again."

Tristan studied her for a moment, noticing something in her eyes that he hadn't before. She had a soft heart beneath all the red leather and brash exterior. "What about you?" he suddenly asked her. "Do you know happiness and love?"

Stunned by his question, Rachel turned her attention to the handsome man before her. "I don't believe that is something in my future," she softly admitted as she averted her eyes. "I am Mord'Sith. I'm not sure I would know how to be a wife or a mother."

"I'm sure you could," he reassured her. "You are fiercely protective of those you care about. Besides that, you're very beautiful, Rachel. Any man would be more than lucky to have a chance at a life with you."

Rachel expression softened even further with his compliment, her heart beginning to hammer. "Thank you, Tristan," she murmured, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable.

Just then, Edmund rushed in to the room, his face pale and his eyes wild with panic. "Kahlan, there's two more riots that have broken out – one in the marketplace and one in the central courtyard."

"I'm going down there," Kahlan said as she quickly made her way to the door.

"Kahlan…" Tristan scowled as he began to follow her.

"Don't start with me, Tristan," Kahlan snapped. "I'm going down there to put a stop to this. Now. You can either come with me or stay here with the others. Either way, I'm not about to let anyone destroy my city."

"Kahlan, there's more that you need to know," Edmund told her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop at the doorway.

"What is it?" she turned with a frown.

"Jairren Sanders was just found dead in his cell," Edmund informed her. "His throat had been slit and his tongue cut out."

Kahlan's eyes momentarily fell closed as she drew a deep breath, the symbolic act of removing the man's tongue not lost on her. "I knew I should've moved him to a more secure part of the dungeon. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Tristan insisted. "You couldn't have known that Bail's reach extended that far into the Confessor's Palace."

"We're going to have to be on constant guard at all times from now on. There's no way to know who Bail has tucked into his back pocket right now and who is truly loyal to us," Kahlan instructed them with a fierce determination glowing in her eyes. "From now on, no one goes anywhere without one of us with them."

"This can't be happening," Edmund muttered angrily, shaking his head. "This is like a nightmare come to life."

"It is and I'm going to put a stop to it," Kahlan heatedly stated. "Rachel, I want you and my father to stay with Katrina, Aggie, and my children in my suite. Lock the door and don't leave or let anyone in unless it's Tristan, Edmund or I that come for you."

"Yes, Mother Confessor," Rachel obediently nodded her head, her hand falling to her agiel.

"Kahlan, please be careful," Frederick said, his face lined with worry.

"I will," she replied as she quickly turned and left the room with Tristan and Edmund.

XXX

Racing towards the marketplace, Kahlan could already hear the shouting and screaming, the sound of wood cracking and people crashing into things. She could see Aydindril soldiers flooding the area as more and more people became embroiled in the heated fray.

The afternoon sun shone brightly making it almost difficult to see what was actually going on as she ran post vendor carts and around people stopping to see what was going on. The smell of smoke filled her nostrils, flames beginning to shoot into the air in the distance.

She could feel Tristan following close behind her as the smoke grew thicker around them the closer they drew. She was beyond grateful and relieved to have his support right now, someone she could trust and rely on to watch her back when everyone else in her city was turning on her and Richard.

She quickly approached the heart of the fight, the shouts and screams growing louder by the moment. She could hear the clashing of swords and the horrible gut-wrenching sound of death. It was a sound that she could never get used to hearing or being the one to deliver it, the familiar sound of a blade slicing through flesh, ligaments and corded muscles as life-preserving blood was spilled onto the ground.

Kahlan paused long enough to reach down and draw her daggers from her boots, gripping them tightly in her hands as she pushed her way into the turmoil that had erupted in her home. She wasn't about to let this continue.

Swinging her daggers, she did her best to keep the injuries she delivered from being life-threatening since she still didn't know who had started it and who had gotten dragged into it. There were people all over, some trying to stop it while others only seemed to be trying to antagonize the situation.

Rage seared through her veins as she threw herself into the battle as soldiers fought against Aydindril's residents in an effort to settle the swelling insurrection that threatened to spill throughout the entire city if they didn't put a stop to this.

The air was stifling, crushing with tension and anger as well as something more, something depraved. It caused an icy chill of dread to shiver up Kahlan's spine, her stomach twisted into a thick knot of dread. She couldn't shake the unnerving sensation that Kao C'Id was here somewhere watching her, hidden amongst the chaos and smoke.

She swore she could feel his cold dead eyes on her as she narrowly dodged a sword's arching swing, the blade slicing through the sleeve of her dress and biting into her skin. Ignoring it, she lifted her boot, kicking her attacker square in the chest, knocking him back and giving her more room to fight.

She didn't give the man a chance to regain his balance before pressing in for the final blow as fire erupted around. Her dagger sliced true, cutting the tendon in his hand and causing him to drop his sword. He looked up at the Mother Confessor in horror, righteous rage flashing in her bright blue eyes as her hand went for his throat, seizing hold of him and stealing his soul.

"Command me, Mistress," the man began to weep.

"Who paid you to start this riot?" she demanded to know.

"It…it was…" the man began when an arrow suddenly pierced his throat, forever silencing him.

With a growl of pure rage, Kahlan swiftly turned only to have the hilt of a sword connect with the side of her skull. She immediately dropped to her hands and knees, losing her daggers as the world around her spun wildly while bile rose up in her throat.

She fought to remain conscious but it was growing more difficult by the moment. She could feel warm blood tricking down the side of her face as she quickly began patting the ground in search of her daggers that she'd dropped.

"Kahlan!" Tristan screamed as he raced towards her only to be brought to a stop by a large man and a sword.

Tristan was swiftly pushed back as the man attacked with a fierce vengeance, his teeth gritted in hatred as his sword clashed violently with the King of Tashon. Tristan attempted to look past him, desperate to catch a glance of Kahlan, fear swelling like a thunderhead in his chest as he was pushed further and further away from her.

Just as Kahlan's fingers brushed against the hilt of her dagger, someone grabbed her from behind pulling her up by her long raven hair causing to cry out in pain at being hauled up onto her knees. She frantically tried to grab the man who had hold of her hair; desperate to touch him and release her power, but he constantly evaded her touch.

"You're about to die, witch," the man growled as he leaned in close. "Rest assured your children and husband will be right behind you."

"No!" Kahlan screamed as she felt the cold sting of the blade against her throat, knowing the end was coming.

Her mind was foggy, her thoughts hazy as she struggled to escape his fierce hold on her, nausea swimming in pit of her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was going to die today. She'd never get to see her children again or be able to watch them grow up. She'd never get to see Richard, never be able to tell him how much she truly loved him.

Kahlan refused to give this man the satisfaction of her begging for her life or tears shed out of regret for the things she'd be missing out in her children's lives. Through a thick haze of dizziness she lifted her head higher, practically offering him her throat.

Opening her eyes, she suddenly gasped at the sight before her.

"Let go of my wife!"

The Seeker's scream of absolute rage rang in her ears and reverberated in her heart nearly causing it to stop beating. He was here. Richard was actually here. He had come to Aydindril, but was it for her that he had come or their children?

Richard growled with an unleashed fury that blazed through his veins, his sword swinging through the air and taking off the head of the man holding Kahlan by the hair. Finally set free, Kahlan fell on all fours, breathing hard as tears welled up in her throat making it difficult to draw air.

She felt a sudden comforting hand on her back, his face suddenly near her ear. "Are you alright?" Richard gently asked, panic lacing his voice.

"Yes," she whispered as she sat back on her heels, her eyes unexpectedly falling on a familiar figure standing in the shadow of a store, his large muscular arms folded against his equally muscular chest, his eyes locked solely on her.

It was Kao C'Id. He was here.

"No…no…" she gasped, shaking her head as terror seized her, haunting memories of her nightmares rushing to the surface of her mind and stealing her very breath.

"Kahlan, what is it?" Richard asked, kneeling down beside her.

"It…it's him…he's here…" she cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kneeling before her, Richard carefully took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Kahlan, what is it?" he demanded to know, his brow furrowed with fear. "Who did you see?"

Kahlan could only stare past Richard at the beast of a man who had haunted her dreams and terrorized her with the things he planned to do to her and her family, his smug grin mocking her. She began to tremble uncontrollably, suddenly paralyzed with fear that he was going to take everything that she loved away from her.

Richard had never seen Kahlan quite like this before, so terrified that she couldn't even speak. Grabbing by her the shoulders, he shook her in an attempt to get through to her and snap her out of whatever was holding her prisoner. Besides that, he needed to know what was going on here if he was going to be able to keep her safe.

"Talk to me, Kahlan! Who's here?" he yelled.

"It…it's…" Kahlan gasped, her blue eyes glazed with horror as she fought to catch her breath.

"Kahlan!" Tristan suddenly yelled as he raced towards her with his sword gripped tightly in his hand, his heart abruptly sinking at the sight of the man kneeling before her. Richard was here. "Kahlan, are you alright?"

Richard instantly bristled as Tristan knelt beside Kahlan, his jaw clenching tightly with a jealous rage that refused to be quieted. He helped Kahlan to her feet, pausing to rip off of a piece of his shirt to hold it against the gash on the side of her head that was bleeding freely.

"We need to get you inside," Richard told her, turning to look for his grandfather. "Zedd! Over here!"

"No…I'm alright," Kahlan murmured, her hand moving to replace Richard's as she pressed the cloth to her head. "We…we need to get these people out of here before…"

"Kahlan, it's all over," Tristan reassured her as he sheathed his sword. "The Aydindril guard has everything under control now."

Kahlan frantically began turning, searching the area for any sign of Kao C'Id, but he was no longer there. He was gone. She cursed under her breath, furious with herself for not going after him when she'd had the chance.

"Kahlan, who are you looking for?" Richard asked as Zedd approached.

Ignoring Richard, Kahlan quickly turned towards Tristan, her eyes still swimming with fear. "He's here, Tristan…I saw him," she choked out, tears welling. "He was staring right at me with this…this sick smile on his face."

"You saw him? Here?" Tristan exclaimed, his gaze darkening with rage as he began to look around. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Kahlan told him. "He…he's gone now."

"Who are you talking about?" Richard angrily growled, his frustration rising along with his jealousy.

"Kao C'Id," Tristan scowled.

Tristan stood staring out the window with his arms crossed against his chest and his thoughts a thousand leagues from here. Richard had come for Kahlan, his chance of ever winning her heart now gone like dust in the wind.

He knew that he really shouldn't have been surprised by the Seeker's sudden appearance in Aydindril. He should've known that Richard wouldn't be able to go on without Kahlan for long, eventually finding his way back to her.

Tristan suddenly felt like he was losing her all over again and yet he knew deep down that he'd never really had her.

"How did this happen?" Richard asked, his anger running in hot waves beneath his skin as he watched Zedd tend to Kahlan's injury. "Who started the riot?"

"Maybe if you had been here to begin with, you'd already know," Tristan angrily bit out, turning a deadly glare on the Seeker.

"I'm here now so tell me what's going on," Richard snapped.

"Where were you when Kahlan needed you the most?" Tristan shot back.

"And when I needed her, you took her away," Richard sneered, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "If it wasn't for you dragging her back to Aydindril, she wouldn't have gotten hurt or be in this danger now would she?"

"Stop it!" Kahlan suddenly yelled, standing to her feet. "We have bigger issues going on that we have to deal with right now. Kao C'Id is here and he's going to take down Aydindril as well as the whole D'Haran Empire if we don't do something to stop him."

Richard drew a deep breath in an attempt to rein in the fury thrumming through him, raking his fingers back through his hair. "I'm sorry…you're right, Kahlan," he softly said. "Our personal issues will need to wait until we can get things under control here."

"Let's start with Kao C'Id," Zedd stated, coming to stand beside his grandson. "Who is this man?"

"We don't know for certain, but we feel he's at the very heart of all the trouble that has erupted in Aydindril," Tristan explained. "So far we know of at least four Council members who are involved in a plot to take over Aydindril. The one we feel is leading the revolt is Trevor Bail."

"Trevor Bail?" Zedd frowned in disbelief. "I can't believe he'd be involved in something like this."

"Well, he is," Tristan replied. "We're just not certain how Kao C'Id fits into all of this yet. We don't know if Trevor is bringing Kao into this or if Kao drafted Trevor to help him try to take over the city."

"Do we know why they are planning this?" Richard asked, his troubled gaze falling on his wife.

Even though injured, Kahlan was still more than breathtaking, his desire for her always there just beneath the surface ready to storm out of control into a passionate frenzy. He ached inside to hold her, to kiss her breathless and tell her how horribly sorry he was for everything. He wanted to make love to her, to show her how much she truly meant to him. She was everything to him…everything.

But all of that was going to have to wait for now. Aydindril was in dire trouble and he had a feeling the trouble was far greater than anything that they'd ever imagined or encountered before.

"There are some set in the old ways who want things to go back to the way that it was…before you and I were married," Kahlan admitted, her eyes intently studying him for a reaction, desperate to know how he truly felt about her now after all that they'd endured.

She could scarcely believe that he was actually here in Aydindril with her now. Her heart was racing, the longing for him that always simmered inside of her rapidly intensifying. Every fiber of her being had been awakened by him, yearning for him.

He looked like he'd been to the Underworld and back and yet he was still the most handsome man that she'd ever known. He had lost weight, his face etched with fatigue, the scruff that lined his jaw now a beard and his hair was longer.

What startled her the most, though, were his chestnut brown eyes that she loved. They were no longer filled with cold hard rage or bitterness and resentment. Instead, they were filled only with the deep heartache that they both were still struggling with. His pain had grown since she'd last seen him, was nearly palpable…suffocating. She wanted to hold him so badly right now that it almost hurt.

"So they're against me and the formation of the D'Haran Empire," Richard said what she suddenly could not.

"They feel like you've turned me against Aydindril and the Midlands," Kahlan continued. "They feel I'm blinded by love, following you without thought."

Richard's raptor gaze was focused so intently on Kahlan now she could scarcely draw a breath. It was as if there wasn't another living soul in the world save for the two of them. The tension in the room was tangible, all of their questions and hurts and frustrations hanging there in the air waiting desperately for someone to make the first move, to take that difficult first step towards peace and forgiveness, redemption and reunion.

She watched as a small smile spread across his tanned face. It made her heart stutter like only he ever could. "Kahlan, they should have figured it out long ago that no one can force you to do anything you don't want to."

Tristan snorted in agreement. "Don't I know it," he frowned. "I've been trying to get her to leave Aydindril for Tashon with her children where she'd be safe, but she refuses to leave."

"Where are our children?" Richard asked, his pulse suddenly racing at the thought of being able to see them again.

"They're upstairs in our…our suite," Kahlan replied, averting her gaze.

Things were impossibly tense between them, neither knowing what to say or how to act around each other. Had he come to finally end things with her or to work it out? Did he expect to share her bed tonight? As badly as she wanted that, she didn't know if she was ready to be intimate with him.

She could feel Tristan bristling beside her, his eyes practically boring into her. She knew he wanted answers from her, wanted her to make a choice, but right now she didn't know what to think anymore. Her life was spiraling so wildly out of control. It felt like the world was on fire and everything was burning down around her.

"It feels like an eternity since I've gotten to see them," he admitted. "I've missed them so very much."

"They've missed you too," she reassured him. "Paige and Priya ask for you every day."

"Why don't we all get cleaned up and rested before dinner?" Zedd suggested, feeling the tension between the two as well. "That way Richard can spend some time with Kahlan and the children. Then, we can all meet up for dinner to discuss everything that's been going on in Aydindril and what we can do to fix it."

"I'm going to go meet with General Creene, see if they were able to discover who started the riots," Tristan stated, his hand coming to rest on Kahlan's shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner."

Kahlan nodded her head as she cast a fleeting glance at Richard, hoping to see some sort of sign that he still cared about her, loved her. His face showed no hint of emotion, but his jaw was set in that familiar way that told her he was more than angry at that moment.

Was he still furious with her? Blamed her for the loss of their baby?

"Come," Kahlan finally said. "My father, Rachel, and Katrina are in my suite with the children now. I told them to stay there until one of us came for them."

She felt so nervous inside as she began to make her way through the Palace with Zedd and Richard following close behind her. There was a fierce flutter in the pit of her stomach, one that Richard always managed to create within her. Despite her anger and hurt, she still couldn't deny what beat in her heart for him.

She just prayed that they would be able to find a way to get through this. She wasn't just going to be fighting for their lives or Aydindril, but with Richard here now, she'd be fighting for her marriage as well.

XXX

Entering the Mother Confessor's private suite, Richard could barely contain his excitement at finally being able to see and hold his children again. There had been a deep hollow ache in his chest since Kahlan had left with their children, one that he was beginning to believe would never leave.

He was immediately besieged with memories as he made his way inside as her intoxicating scent permeated his senses – the first time that he had made love to her, countless nights spent with her in his arms talking about their plans for the future, the bed where Paige and Priya had been made.

It caused a thick painful knot to lodge in his throat making it difficult to breathe as he began to look for his children. He could hear the soft giggles of his daughters coming from one of the rooms off of the main greeting room and he suddenly found that he couldn't get to them fast enough.

The door opened just then, Paige and Priya coming out followed by Frederick who immediately smiled at the sight of his son-in-law. The girls squealed as they ran towards their father as fast as their little legs could take them.

Richard quickly swept both of his girls up into his arms, hugging them close as tears filled his eyes. Kissing them both on the forehead, he held them in his arms as they jabbered excitedly about all that had happened since they'd last seen him.

"I've missed you both so much," he told them. "My girls have gotten so big."

Kahlan wiped away a stray tear as she watched Richard with their daughters. Spirits, she had missed him so much, missed being a family with him. His presence had awakened her desire for him all over again, but it had also ripped open the deep wounds that had marred her heart, wounds that he had created and still were in need of healing.

"Kahlan!" Frederick gasped at the sight of her, breaking through her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, father," she reassured him, looking down at her white dress covered in dirt and blood. "I think I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Kahlan, wait," Richard suddenly called out to her, setting his girls down and making his way to her.

His heart was in his throat as he pulled her aside to talk to her privately, all the things that he'd rehearsed on his way here suddenly gone from his mind. "I…I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're alright. I don't want to think about what would've happened if I hadn't gotten to you in time."

"Thank you for saving my life…again," she replied, giving him a small smile. "You always manage to get there just in time."

It wasn't his smile, the one that she gave to no other but him, but it more than he deserved, more than he could've hoped for after everything that he'd put her through. "Thank you for letting me see our children. It means the world to me," he told her, trying to find the words that refused to come. "I can't believe how much they've grown."

"Richard, I would never keep you from your children…no matter what happens."

In that moment, Richard felt such an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but held back, knowing that he was going to have to take it slow for now and earn her heart back. "I know," he sighed, his eyes never leaving her face. "You look exhausted, Kahlan. Why don't you rest before dinner? I can stay with the children."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," she replied with a forced smile that was anything but convincing. "I just want to stop this conspiracy against us before any more people get hurt."

Richard nodded his head as she turned to leave, but a sudden hand on her arm brought her to an abrupt stop, the feel of his hand on her skin creating an electric current that shot up her arm. She turned back towards him, finding him closer than she'd expected and causing her breath to catch.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll find a room down the hall to stay in," he told her, trying to ignore the way his insides were twisting with nervous dread.

"No, I don't want you to be away from the children anymore," she replied, feeling so uncertain about it all. "There's a spare room off of the bedchambers you can use if you want to."

Richard felt his heart constrict and yet he knew that he had no one to blame but himself. He should've known that she wouldn't just welcome him back into her life or her bed, not after the way that he had treated her, the pain that he had caused her.

"I'd like that," he murmured, the words he was so desperate to say to her suddenly dying on his tongue. "Thank you, Kahlan."

Kahlan quickly turned away from him before he could see her tears as she made her way to her bedchambers. He didn't even ask if he could stay with her or sleep in the same bed with her. Spirits, they were still husband and wife. Why wouldn't he want to be with her?

Couldn't he stand to even be in the same bed with her after all that had happened?

Closing the door behind her, Kahlan suddenly sank to her knees as the tears finally escaped, her body shaking with the heartache that was consuming her from the inside out.

XXX

"I thought I told you to keep Lord Richard Rahl from coming to Aydindril?" Kao C'Id roared like an animal, his lips twisted into a fierce snarl that made hardened men cower in fear.

His hands were balled into tight fists, his muscular arms bulging with the rage coursing through his veins. His long black greasy hair was pulled back tight into a severe ponytail on the back of his head, his chest heaving like a caged animal desperate for escape.

Trevor Bail was on his knees before the great man, his head lowered in shame for having failed him. "I'm truly sorry, my Lord," he humbly apologized. "I sent over thirty of my best men to stop him and still Lord Rahl was able to defeat them. Not one of them has returned."

"I don't want excuses, Bail," Kao growled, pacing back and forth before him. "I want results and you did not provide them."

"Please, forgive me Lord C'Id," Trevor groveled. "Please give me another chance. I won't fail you again, my Lord. I swear it."

"No…no, you won't," Kao murmured as he swiftly drew his sword, his blade slicing through the man on his knees before him and removing his head from his shoulders.

Cyrus Lang and the rest of the Alliance members all stood stock-still in shock, frozen with fear over what had just happened. No one dared breathe as they watched Trevor's head finally roll to a stop, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth hanging open as if to utter one final plea for his life.

Holding his sword firmly in his grip, Kao stared down every single member of the Alliance, his dark icy glare not missing one person gathered in the room with him. "Take this as a warning," he seethed. "I do not tolerate failure. You either succeed or you die."

No one uttered a single word, each wondering what they had gotten themselves into, but was too terrified to speak. Cyrus was positive that Linus Bertram was about to faint from the sheer fright that had gripped him, the man beginning to tremble beside him.

He had horrifying feeling that Linus was not going to survive this…none of them were going to live through this. If the Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor didn't hang them all for treason, Kao C'Id would take their lives in order to get what he wanted most.

"I am in charge of the Alliance," Kao ground out. "You will all bow before your leader and soon so will Richard and Kahlan Rahl right before I end their lives as well."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Richard lay in bed with his fingers locked behind his head just staring up at the ceiling in the dark, his mind fighting to process everything that had happened today. His world had been already been turned completely upside down lately only to arrive in Aydindril to discover it was now crumbling down all around him.

The only thing holding him together right now was his family, the thin thread he had been clinging so desperately to suddenly not quite as fragile as it had been. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought about the evening, replaying in his mind the time he had been able to spend with his children tonight, being able to hold Aiden and play with his twin daughters, tucking them into bed and kissing them each goodnight.

Spirits, he had missed them – missed the sound of their giggles, their bright smiles that were so much like their mother's, the way their faces lit up whenever they saw him, the feel of his son snuggling into his arms.

He was beyond thrilled to be here with them again, his children sleeping in the rooms next to his. It had helped continue the arduous process of putting his heart and life back together again, but he still needed so much more.

He needed her.

Unfortunately, the one he needed most to complete him, to help him find his way again was not in his bed with him. It was sheer torture of the worst kind knowing that Kahlan was sleeping in the next room in their bed without him.

It was more than difficult being separated from her for so long only to be so close to her now and not be able to touch her, to feel her skin pressed against his, to make love to her like he was so desperate to do. He knew he had a long way to go to win her heart again, but he was more determined than ever to have her back with him. It was where she belonged…always.

He released a slow ragged breath, wanting more than anything to go to her now, to slip through the still darkness to slide into that bed alongside her. He was dying to pull her perfect form to him, to inhale her heavenly scent and run his fingers through her silky hair as they rediscovered and explored each other all over again.

He longed to taste her again in every way, to immerse himself in her sweet hot depths and lose themselves in each other. He ached for that connection with her again, to renew the bond that linked them as one, soul to soul and heart to heart.

Richard knew it was still there inside, could feel that special connection with her that lived in his soul. That invisible thread that bound them had dimmed over time when he had so foolishly withdrawn into himself and away from the people that he loved most, temporarily losing his way. It was the biggest mistake that he had ever made, nearly costing him everything.

He couldn't allow that to happen, couldn't lose his wife to Tristan Kabay.

Just the thought of that man caused a fierce flood of hot jealousy to sear through his veins, fury swelling in his chest and threatening to steal his breath, his sanity. He could see the way that Tristan looked at Kahlan, the way he felt about her so very evident in his eyes and in the way he acted around her.

For the first time in his life, Richard was truly terrified that he was in danger of losing her this time to another man. With Brey, he'd been jealous of his attention to Kahlan and the past that they'd shared, but more than that he'd feared for her safety, feared his ulterior motives.

With Tristan, it was very different. There was a chance for this to be very real.

As much as he hated to admit it, he could tell that Tristan was a good man, one who truly loved Kahlan and would treat her like she deserved to be treated. He didn't seem to fear her magic either, making him wonder if he too could love her beyond what her powers could touch.

The thought made his heart race, his chest instantly tighten with fear. He couldn't lose her and yet could he stand in the way if Tristan was who she truly wanted now? Her happiness meant everything to him, more than even his own.

He was going to have to find a way to help Kahlan rediscover the love that they shared, to remember what she used to feel for him, but it was going to be difficult with Aydindril falling apart at the seams, a revolt simmering on the horizon.

Whoever this Kao C'Id was, he was going to have to be stopped. He couldn't afford to allow Aydindril to fall into his hands let alone the entire D'Haran Empire. He had a feeling they were in for the biggest fight of their lives now, possibly even as enormous and dangerous as fighting the Keeper himself.

Rolling onto his side, Richard squeezed his eyes closed against the image that refused to allow him to sleep, appearing every time he shut his eyes. The sight of Kahlan being held up by her hair and a knife pressed to her throat had nearly buckled his knees when he had first raced into the fight.

If he'd been a heartbeat later, Kahlan would've been killed right before his eyes and there would have been nothing he could have done to save. He feared not even the breath of life could have kept her from the Underworld if her throat had been slit.

His fingers curled into the sheet beneath him, his hand twisting it as the tears suddenly rose up out of nowhere. Everything was such a chaotic mess and it was partly his fault. He needed to make it right, to fix everything before it was too late.

Richard's eyes opened at the unexpected sound that unexpectedly drifted from Kahlan's bedchambers. He froze as he silently listened, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited. The sound abruptly came again, louder this time and more decipherable. It was Kahlan. She was crying.

He quickly sat up on the edge of the bed, waiting to see if it would stop. She suddenly began to call out, a desperate plea being torn from her lips in a heart-wrenching wail that tore at his insides. He immediately got up and went to the door, slipping into the darkness of what used to be their bedchambers, but was now hers alone.

He went to her bed only to find her still asleep, her raven hair splayed over her pillow as her head rolled from side to side. The sheet was fisted in her hands as she fought against an unknown foe, her face wet with so many tears that continued to leak from the corner of her eyes.

"Tristan…no!" she cried in her sleep, her body wracked with sobs. "Please…don't hurt him!"

Richard's heart instantly froze with the mention of Tristan's name, a sick feeling of horrible dread twisting his insides into a painful knot. It felt like a dagger being thrust into his chest knowing she was dreaming of another man, tears beginning to burn his eyes and throat as he fought to hold it all in.

"Richard!" she suddenly screamed, her body beginning to twist and writhe beneath the sheet as she seemed to struggle against whoever was tormenting her in her sleep. "No…Spirits, not Richard…please don't take him away from me…not again!"

Richard's heart suddenly soared with the sound of her calling for him, pleading for him to stay with her and at the same time it broke for the fear that had gripped her. He had never meant to cause her pain and yet he knew that he had crushed her spirit.

Leaning over, he gently took hold of her shoulders, anxious to wake her and save her from the nightmare that had seized hold of her. "Kahlan…it's alright," he softly said. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Not Richard…" she sobbed. "Please…take me instead!"

"Kahlan…it's me…it's Richard," he tried again. "Please, Kahlan…wake up."

Her eyes flew open, wide with terror and wild with rage. She lunged forward, throwing herself into Richard and nearly knocking him backwards as she wrapped her arms around him. Her entire body was trembling violently as she fought to catch her breath.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she continued to sob uncontrollably, clinging to him with all her strength. He could feel her tears wet on his skin, rolling down his chest, but he couldn't have cared less in that moment. He was holding his Kahlan in his arms and that was all that mattered to him.

"Shhh…it's alright," he murmured into her hair, gently rocking her back and forth as he held her close, rubbing her back. "I'm here, Kahlan. I'm right here and I'm not letting you go."

He held her for several long moments, relishing the feel of her in his arms, her intoxicating scent made him lightheaded with simmering need. She was wearing a semi-sheer white nightdress with thin straps that was totally driving him crazy, the feel of her perfect form clutching him making him ache for so much more.

It had been so long since they had last been together and even that hadn't truly been love that they had made. It had been rough and filled with raw emotion, anger and guilt, bitterness. It was not the way that he had wanted their beautiful baby to have been made.

He tilted his head, kissing her temple before slowing pulling back to look into her eyes. He brushed her raven locks from her face, hooking it behind her ear. "Please…don't cry," he whispered as he carefully began erasing her tears with his fingertips.

Kahlan's breath was coming in hiccoughing gasps for breath as she fought to calm her hammering heart. Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, but were being to subside now. A shiver raced up her spine with the feel of Richard here with her now sitting on the edge of her bed with nothing on but his thin sleeping pants.

He was so inviting sitting there with her, moonlight cutting a glowing path across his chiseled features. He had only grown more handsome to her since the day they had first met, the trials they had endured and survived along with his new beard lending a certain maturity to his face.

This was not the same man that she had met nearly four years ago, not even the same man that she had left a few weeks ago. He had changed, finally overcoming whatever demons he had been battling so hard inside of himself over the last several weeks.

She just prayed he would let her in now, allow her to help him and rebuild the life and the love that they shared, but they had so much they needed to work through first, hurts and anger that needed to be mended.

Looking down, she saw her tears glistening on his muscular chest, creating a tantalizing trail down to his abdomen. "I…I'm sorry," she whispered as she tentatively reached out her hand, trembling fingers wiping away the remnants of her tears.

Richard swallowed back the moan that instantly rose up in his throat with the feel of her touch against his chest, his eyes momentarily fluttering closed. Her fingers were like a hot flame setting his skin on fire with a desire so fierce he could barely contain it at that moment.

He reached up, capturing her hand and holding it against his chest. "Kahlan, it's alright," he murmured, his pulse racing as he gazed into her eyes, wondering if she could feel how hard his heart was pounding at that moment.

He wanted her more than anything in this world right now, but he didn't want to push her. He wanted her to know in her heart who she wanted to be with, who she wanted to spend forever with. He wanted it to be him, but she would have to make the choice.

Everything inside of Kahlan ached to kiss him, to pull him down on top of her in their bed and never let him go, but fear and hurt kept her from making the first move, anger keeping her from taking what she wanted.

She wanted Richard to want her too, to let her into his heart and life again. They needed to work through so many things before they could ever share in something so intimate, giving and taking, sharing in a love that was damaged right now.

"Kahlan, what were you dreaming about?" he finally asked, breaking the sexual tension that was so thick between them.

"I don't want to talk about it," she shook her head, the fear returning to her eyes.

"I heard you calling out Tristan's name, Kahlan," he said, his voice holding a definite jealous edge to it.

"I did?" she murmured, averting her eyes.

"Yes, you did," he bit out. "I can tell you haven't been sleeping well. Have you been having these nightmares every night?"

"Richard…"

"Talk to me, Kahlan," he demanded, his hands moving to grip her upper arms.

"It's Kao C'Id," she admitted, drawing a shuddering breath. "He's been haunting my dreams for the last three nights, showing me over and over again what he plans on doing to everyone that I care about."

Stunned, Richard watched as tears glistened in her eyes again, her bottom lip beginning to tremble with the fear that still lingered deep within her. "How is he able to do that?"

"I don't know, but it's almost always the same," she told him. "He begins by killing the citizens of Aydindril before murdering our friends one by one before my very eyes – Garren, Cara, Zedd, Nicci. Then he moves on to Tristan, my father…and then…and then you. I beg him to stop, but he just laughs in my face and forces me to watch as he slaughters you."

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry," he softly said, his hand coming to rest against her cheek.

"He then…he…kills our children…" she gasps, the tears falling faster again as she's forced to relive it. "He taunts me as he throws their lifeless bodies at my feet…and…"

Richard swiftly pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him as he finally shares her tears. "Kahlan, I promise you I'll stop him," he angrily ground out, raw rage flaming in his core with the things she was telling him. "I won't let Kao C'Id near you or our children."

"I'm terrified to close my eyes," she cried. "Every time I do, he's there waiting for me."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this and I'm going to put an end to it once and for all," he told her, his voice so hard with resolve.

"Richard, I'm so scared we're not going to survive this time," she confessed.

Pulling back, he took her face in his hands, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to her forehead. "We can't give up hope, Kahlan. I know…" He suddenly paused to draw a deep breath before confessing what was on his heart. "I know that I messed everything up before, but I'm here to make it right and to get you back, Kahlan. I'm not giving up on you and I'm not going to let this Kao C'Id destroy what we've worked so hard to build."

Kahlan felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach with his words. She was almost afraid to dare hope it was true, that Richard was really here for her. She felt such confusion well up within her, not knowing what to believe anymore.

He could see uncertainty flood her blue eyes, fear swimming there in those beautiful depths. "Kahlan, it's alright," he told her, pressing his forehead against hers. "I know we have a lot to work through, that I nearly destroyed us, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to win you back again, to prove to you that I love you and that I'm so sorry for everything I did to hurt you. You mean everything to me, Kahlan…everything."

"Richard, about Tristan…" she began, guilt suddenly so bitter inside of her.

"Don't…not tonight," he softly said, his throat constricting with what she was about to tell him. "We'll talk more tomorrow. You need to sleep now."

"I…I can't," she whispered, her hands gripping his forearms as fear roared to the surface again.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" he tentatively asked, afraid to hope for the answer that he wanted to hear.

"Would you please stay…and hold me?" she softly asked, her blue eyes slowly lifting to finally meet his.

The pleading look in her eyes erased any lingering doubts that he had about his offer or his fear that she wouldn't want him here. "Always, Kahlan," he murmured, kissing her forehead again. "Always."

Standing to his feet, he went around to the other side of the bed, sliding in beside her and pulling her back against his chest, his arms wrapping so securely around her. She willingly went to him, snuggling back into his hold on her.

Richard buried his face in her silky raven hair, inhaling deeply and absorbing the scent that drove him wild and yet soothed his very soul. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly love her any more than he already did, she always managed to prove him so very wrong.

"Sleep, Kahlan," he whispered into her ear causing a shiver to lance through her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you, Richard," she sleepily replied.

"You never need to thank me, Kahlan," he gently told her. "I would do anything in this world for you."

Kahlan couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth with his words, her heart expanding with the love she felt inside for him. She had ached for this for so very long, to feel his hard muscular body surrounding her and yet she couldn't deny the hurt that still lingered inside, the anger with him for pushing her away and turning to Nicci to share his heart with.

They still had a very long road ahead of them, but he was finally here, giving her a spark of hope that she had almost given up on.

XXX

Kao C'Id sat cross-legged on the floor in the center of the room, small candles burning softly in a circle around him. His eyes were closed, a smirk on his lips as his hands rested lightly on his knees. His back was straight as a board, sitting as still as if made completely of stone.

His muscles bulged beneath his armor that he always wore, his tanned skin glistening with sweat in the soft candlelight as he projected his thoughts with the dark occult magic that he had learned. His smug grin deepened even further as he felt Kahlan Rahl's terror, bathed himself in her heart-wrenching pain as she watched her friends and family fall one by one.

The deaths that always hurt her most, though, were Richard Rahl and her children. No one could come close to comparing to the agonizing pain that seized hold of her every time it came for them to be slaughtered by his hand.

It was the sweetest kind of torture to him, making her relive the horror of their violent deaths over and over again. Through this nightly connection to her, he was gaining more of an understanding about the woman who carried the title of Mother Confessor and Lady Rahl of D'Hara. She truly was a remarkable woman in so many ways. It was a great pity that she would have to die along with her husband and children.

The time had finally come, the time for him to take over Aydindril and after that the entire Empire. Richard and Kahlan Rahl would have no idea what was coming until it was far too late. They would all be dead and the territories would finally belong to him to rule over.


End file.
